The Red Yoshi's Inkventures: The Hunt for the Crystal Stars
by Dry-Bower-001
Summary: Red and the Inklings continue to hunt for the Crystal Stars to prevent the dreaded X-Nauts and bitter Octarians from obtaining them and opening the door in this exciting sequel. As the adventure progresses, the team's skills will be put to the test, and secrets are revealed once and for all! What could they be? Rated T for minor language and violence.
1. Prologue

Red and his seven-Inkling team stepped off of the blimp after their long flight from Glitzville. They had just claimed the Gold Star, the third Crystal Star. "Boy, I sure slept good on that flight." Paul admitted. "Something about that cold, winter air that puts you right out."

Red was about to respond, until he felt his phone begin to vibrate. "Must be the Squid Sisters." Robbie figured.

"To Red: We've confirmed that the X-Nauts are trying to take over the world. This is probably stuff you already know, but here's something you don't: The X-Nauts have joined forces with the Octarians, meaning they're even more powerful. Thankfully, we've met new allies here, and they will help to gather as much information as possible. – Squid Sisters."

"Wow." Aimee added. "That's not good."

"Aw, GREAT!" Gyanna complained, "Now we have to worry about the Octarians and the X-Nauts!"

"Don't worry," Erick informed. "If I know those two groups, that alliance will never last."

"Well, we'd better go find out where that next Crystal Star is located." Abbie suggested.

"Good idea." Red agreed. "Let's head there now."

* * *

"Hello, Inklings!" Professor Frankly greeted. "Successful in obtaining the Gold Star?"

"Why else would we be here?" Red held it up.

Goombella laughed. "C'mon, Red! Let's find out where the next Crystal Star is!"

"Sure." Red stood on the pedestal and the lights began to illuminate the room. The three Crystal Stars had filled in their places on the floor, and the map began to shine. It placed the fourth Crystal Star – the Ruby Star – overtop of a large, abandoned-looking chapel.

"That looks like Twilight Town and the Creepy Steeple!" Goombella suggested.

"Right you are, Goombella." Frankly agreed. "Anything else turn up about the group that is also after the Crystal Stars?"

"As a matter of fact, yes." Red pulled out the message from the Squid Sisters. "I received this from our friends who are in captivity in the X-Naut Fortress."

"Hmm…" Frankly was deep in thought. "This is disturbing, indeed. If those creatures who tried to ambush us here are truly working for the X-Nauts, this would make the steps we have ahead of them even more critical."

"The professor and I headed back to his house to look over some books, and found information regarding the treasure behind the Thousand-Year Door." Goombella informed.

"Ah, YES!" Frankly recalled. "To my house, we must discuss the treasure that may lie behind the door, quickly!"

* * *

The group returned to Frankly's house. He quickly cleared off his table, and placed a few books on it. "These are books I've been reading to get a grasp of the treasure that may lie behind the door."

"Wait," Red whispered to Goombella. "Didn't Mario defeat the demon that was alleged to lie behind the door?"

"We did, but we can't be sure if it's actually gone." Goombella responded. Red nodded.

"This book here held what I thought was quite a preposterous theory." Frankly flipped through the pages of the large book, before placing the article on the table. "This book theorized that the 'treasure' behind the Thousand-Year Door was, in actuality, the great cataclysm."

"Is this the said cataclysm that sunk the ancient city underground?" Aimee asked.

"Yes! That is correct!" Frankly agreed.

"So the X-Nauts want to get the power of that cataclysm to help them rule world?" Gyanna pondered.

"And that force could be used by the Octarians to sink Inkopolis!" Paul realized. "Now it all makes sense!" Paul began to flip madly through the books on the table.

"Well, now that we have come to this possibility, it is imperative we do not allow them near the treasure." Frankly affirmed. "If they do manage to get the treasure, this town…this kingdom… **this world could be destroyed!"**

"So, where can we find the way to Twilight Town?" Robbie piped up.

"Like the first two Crystal Stars, the location seems to be reachable by a pipe." Frankly flipped through another book.

"Well, looks like we're looking for another pipe!" Erick figured.

"We'd better start looking, right away." Red suggested.

* * *

"Hey, guys!" Abbie called. "This could be the pipe here." The group rushed over.

"To Twilight Town." Aimee red the sign. "Well, we'd better head down there!" She hopped in, but came back out. "It's clogged!" She realized.

"Goombella, how did you get through this pipe before?" Red asked.

"Let's see…" Goombella thought. "We had to have something with our names on it to get through."

"Well, we've got our Iron Incinerators jackets, but it's just Abbie and Robbie who don't have." Red figured.

"Well, I have my name on my Blaster." Robbie added.

"And I've got my name on my sword." Abbie pointed.

"Great!" Red smiled. "Let's just throw our jackets on, and there we go! Try going through now."

"I'll go!" Erick jumped into the pipe. "It's good!"

"All right, guys!" Goombella cheered. "You guys are good to go! We'll see you when you guys get back!"

"Thanks, Goombella!" Red waved. "All right, team. Onward to Twilight town!"


	2. Chapter IV: The Cursed Twilight Town

**Chapter IV**

 _ **The Pigs of the Town**_

"Here we are, gang! Twilight T-" Red began to say.

"This is kinda scary." Aimee shuddered.

"KINDA!?" Paul jumped. "This is terrifying!"

"Calm down, Paul." Gyanna smacked him. "You'll live."

"I hope." Paul muttered.

"Here's a local." Red pointed. "C'mon, Robbie, ask him where we are."

" **Eeeeeeeeh, Ma'an!"** Robbie protested. "Why do I gotta do this?"

"Because!" Abbie agreed. "You're…You!" She struggled to find a reason.

"Fine" Robbie approached him. **"Eeeeeeeeh, Ma'an!"** he greeted.

"Ay, man to you, too." The citizen greeted. "Welcome to Twilight Town. Good that you're here, we don't get many visitors from…outside."

"Ooooooooooookay." Abbie agreed.

"Your clothes… you must be fighters from Glitzville, correct?" He asked.

"What? Oh, no. We just wore these to get through the pipe." Red piped up. "We used to be fighters." Red and the team took off their jackets.

"Oh. Let me try again…" The citizen suggested. "You must be adventurers!" he guessed.

"Correct!" Red winked.

"This may be the perfect time you could have came. We have a little dilemma here." He pointed.

"I'll say." Aimee agreed. "These buildings could use a new coat of paint."

"That, too." The citizen agreed. Suddenly, a bell rang in the distance. "OH, NO!" The citizen cried. "The bell rang! Which means…" He disappeared in a pink puff and reappeared as a pig.

"What the hell!?" Erick asked.

"I'm gone!" **I'M GONE!"** Paul ran to the pipe, but Gyanna caught him.

"Stop your whining!" She ordered. "You'll be fine. You're not dead yet."

" **YET!"** Paul passed out. Gyanna just shook her head in disbelief.

"What's going on here?" Robbie asked in disbelief. "The bell tolls and people turn into pigs!?"

"Maybe someone around here can tell us what this is all about." Red thought as the group began to roam the town. An old man approached them, as they roamed.

"Hello, travelers. I am the mayor of this miserable town. Some call me Dour." He introduced.

"I'm Red, Red Yoshi. These our my friends, Aimee, Paul, Gyanna, Robbie, Abbie and Erick."

"Nice to meet you, Dour!" Erick greeted. "Tell ya, this isn't the icest place around to live."

"I agree with you fully. Come to my house, this isn't the place to tell stories." Dour explained, as he led the group to his house.

"Nice." Aimee commented. "Cozy."

"Please sit. It's not much, but I call it home." Dour welcomed. "I would like to formally welcome you and your friends to Twilight Town. Or at least I would _like_ to. Tea, anyone?"

"I'll have some." Red requested. "Thank you."

"Things have been nothing bud bad here lately. It may be fate that we've come to meet you, but then again maybe not. Anyway, thank you for coming. Are you folks familiar with the metropolis revolution?"

"No, can't say we are." Red answered.

"I am." Abbie answered. "It's where all these cities in Rogueport's surrounding area begin to expand to massive size. Petalburg and Glitzville for example."

"Yes, that's it. Except we're the last place to go through this stage." Dour continued. "Mainly because of our little problem we have here."

"It's got something to do with the pigs, right?" Gyanna asked.

"As a matter of fact, yes. Our town has been cursed." Dour began. "Beyond this town his a forest, a forest that has expanded vastly to link to a forest known as Forever Forest, but the path has never been found there. They say the path reveals itself to you if you are of good intention. Anyway, that's another story. In the Twilight Town branch of the forest, there is an ancient building in the heart of the forest, known as Creepy Steeple. A dark creature lives there, the one who cursed us. Whenever the bell rings, a citizen of Twilight Town is turned into a pig. We wake up every day, wondering if it will be us who becomes a pig next. If this continues, our town will be nothing but a giant pigpen, which would be bad. It's nice of you to come this way, but leave now! We would not want one of you to become swine like us."

"Sorry, but we can't do that." Red accepted. "We're here on a mission of a great importance. We're here in search of a Crystal Star known as the Ruby Star."

"Hmm." Dour thought. "Never heard of such a thing before. But in Creepy Steeple, there is a glittery red star-shaped stone."

"That must be it!" Robbie figured. "That fits the Ruby Star's description perfectly, Ma'an!"

"Robbie's right." Abbie agreed. "How do we get to Creepy Steeple?"

"You folks want to go to Creepy Steeple?" Dour asked. "Brrrrrrrr…. Unthinkable!"

"Well, we'll have a look around for a bit." Red explained. "We'll be sure to notify you if we find anything suspicious. The group walked out.

"Hey, Fred." Erick began. "I'm starving. I'm gonna swing by a shop to get something."

"We'll go with you." Red explained. "Better we don't get split up here." They walked into the store, but there was nothing for sale. "Excuse me," Red approached a woman in the store.

"Oh, a customer." She responded. She was crying.

"What seems to be the problem?" Red asked.

"My husband! He's been turned into a pig." She explained. "He went into the forest to collect some herbs yesterday, but only a pig returned!"

"Egad!" Paul gasped. "Ominous."

"If there was only some way to restore him, I could sell you something. But everything for sale is locked in back, and the key is missing. Oh, I don't know what I'll do."

Red and the team walked out. "Well, we'd better head to Twilight Trail and get looking for the Ruby Star."

"You guys headed out of town?" A gatekeeper asked.

"Yeah!" Erick responded. "We're gonna defeat that monster and claim the Ruby Star!"

"What!?" The gatekeeper was shocked. "You guys are going to defeat the monster?"

"That's the plan, Stan!" Erick confirmed.

"Well, I guess I can let you guys out. With the mayor's permission, though."

"Let's go ask." Red commanded. "He'll understand."

* * *

"Hey, the bell just rang again!" Abbie heard.

"Uh oh." Red realized. "Someone just got turned into a pig. Poor soul." He opened the door to the Mayor's house, only to be greeted by a pig!"

"The MAYOR!" Paul caught a glimpse **. "HE'S A PIG!"** The citizens of the town gasped.

"Well, guess that means we can go through, now." Aimee figured. They returned to the gate.

"The Mayor!" Red explained. "He's been turned into a pig!"

"The gatekeeper's a pig too, Red!" Robbie pointed out.

"Well, guess that means we can go." Red assumed. "Let's go, team."

* * *

"This is a pretty creepy path, Red." Aimee agreed.

"Yeah, it is." Red agreed. "Let's keep moving. Maybe we can find a key or something to help solve this case."

"Found some sort of key, Red!" Abbie held up a black key. "Maybe it's for something in town."

"Well, let's keep going until we get stuck." Red figured. The team nodded, as they traversed the Twilight Trail. They ran into powered-up Goombas that were stronger and more resilient. They still were not able to pose much of a challenge to the team. They walked forward until they found a large tree that had toppled. They found a key near it, but could not go under. "Guess we'd better head back to town." Red figured.

* * *

"I think this goes in the storeroom in the store!" Robbie figured.

"Go check." Red ordered. "We'll wait outside." Robbie walked in.

"Miss? I think we found the key for the storeroom." Robbie showed.

"Oh, yes. That's it. Help yourself to whatever's inside." She dismissed. Robbie opened the room to find a large black chest, a Defend Plus badge, a Life Shroom, a Boo's Sheet and a Jammin' Jelly. "Wonder what's inside this big, black chest?" Robbie opened the chest. "Nothing?" He wondered.

"Not nothing!" The chest cackled. "I'm gonna put a curse on you for opening me! You will be humiliated by being able to fold up like a paper and ROLL! HA! I'm so evil. BE CUUUUUUURSED!" He zapped Robbie, 'cursing' him.

"Uggh!" Robbie groaned. "Riveting. Let's see if I can roll up now." He focused on being paper thin, and then rolled himself up. "Sweet, Ma'an!" Robbie realized. "Now I can fit under that tree!"

* * *

"Hey, Robbie. Find anything cool in the room?" Erick asked.

"Yeah, Ma'an!" Robbie winked. "I got zapped by some chest now, and I can roll under the fallen tree like paper now!"

"Great." Aimee agreed. "But what about the rest of us?"

"Well, if I ink the ground as I go under the tree, you guys should be able to squid underneath."

"It's worth a try!" Red agreed. "Let's go find out!"

* * *

"Okay, we're back." Paul checked the surroundings. "Yep, same fallen tree."

"Okay, Robbie." Red nodded. "Give it a try."

"All right." Robbie concentrated, and turned paper-thin and rolled himself into a roll. "Ink me!" He yelled in his tubed state. Paul gave him some ink from his roller. Robbie inked it as he rolled under the tree. "It worked, Ma'an! Come on through!" The group travelled underneath.

"Let's head into the forest!" Erick led. "It's through this pipe, I think."

"But first, let's take this tree down." Red ordered. "Paul! I need Splat Bombs. With enough of these guys under the tree, it should generate enough force to move the thing off the road!"

"It's worth a try." Paul agreed. He set a large quantity of Splat Bombs underneath the fallen tree. He set them off, successfully blowing the tree to bits. "Won't have to worry about that anymore."

"Let's head into the woods, team. We don't what lurks inside." Red warned.

* * *

"Golly, this is a scary forest!" Paul shuddered. "I'd sure be scared of being lost forever here!"

"Don't worry, we won't get lost in this large a group." Red assured. A few mad flowers, better known as Crazee Daisee, attacked the group, but they were able to fend off the picky plants.

"What's this weird box here?" Red busted it open.

"Looks like a badge, Red!" Aimee suggested.

"Yeah, says it's called. Hammer Throw. Guess I can now throw my hammer without fear of losing it." Red laughed as he pinned it on. "Let's keep moving!" More Crazee Daisees and a Hyper Cleft, a more powerful version of the Cleft, confronted them, but they were able to fight them off. They kept walking until they reached the gate of a large abandoned structure.

"There it is:" Red announced. "Creepy Steeple."


	3. Chapter IV: The Creepy Steeple

_**In the last episode of Red Yoshi's Inkventures, Red and the team reached Twilight Town and brought to the attention of the curse that haunts the town. The Mayor of Twilight Town falls victim of the curse, and Red and the team head out to the Creepy Steeple in search of answers and the Ruby Star!**_

* * *

"It's pretty…" Aimee hesitated. "…Big. Yeah, it's big."

"It definitely lives up to its name, that's for sure." Erick admitted.

"Well, let's get that Ruby Star as quick as possible then." Red motioned. "Try the gate."

"It's locked." Robbie shook it to try to open it. "Won't budge, Ma'an."

"Think: How can we get in?" Red thought aloud.

"Hey!" Abbie pointed. "Robbie can roll under that gap over there and open the door from the other side!"

"I'll give it a try." Robbie rolled up, and painted an ink trail so the whole group could cross through.

"I'll get the door, so we don't have to keep coming that way." Erick busted the door from the inside to clear the way.

"Ready to head inside, team?" Red asked, leaning on the door.

"The sooner the better!" Paul shuddered.

"Let's do this." Red opened the door to get inside. It was a large room, with an exposed upper level.

"It's actually not to bad in here." Aimee was surprised. "Not like I'd want to spend a night in here, though."

"Hey!" Robbie realized. "There's a room I can reach back here!" He rolled underneath.

"What can you see back there?" Red yelled.

"Oh, some good stuff, Ma'an!" Robbie rolled out and pinned two badges on Red. "Here: Ice Smash. Says 'execute superbly to freeze foes. Also, I found a Quake Hammer Badge. It can damage all ground-bound foes.'"

"Neat!" Red smiled. "Can't wait to give them a whirl." He adjusted their position on his shell. "We'd better keep moving, though. Can't be too sure what we can expect." They walked up to a door. Suddenly, a ghost emerged from the door.

" **EEK!"** Paul ducked behind Gyanna.

"Don't be such a chicken, Paul!" Gyanna laughed. "It's just a ghost."

"Hey, pal!" Red greeted. "What's up?"

"My friends are all gone…I'm so very lonely…" He mumbled.

"Are you gonna let us pass, pal?" Red asked. The ghost just faded. "Paul, what is that?"

"Are you **BLIND!?** " Paul shouted. "That's a damn **GHOST!"**

"I know, dummy. What does the book say?" Red reiterated.

"Let's see…" Gyanna flipped through the book. "That's a Boo, the most common ghost in the Mushroom Kingdom. Some can be hostile, while others are peaceful."

"Good to know." Red nodded. "But we still don't know where to go here."

"C'mon, Fred!" Erick leaned on a star statue. "Something will turn up." Suddenly, Erick began to move the star statue to reveal a hole in the ground. "Whoa!" Erick lost his balance. "AAAAAAAaaaaaaah!"

"ERICK!" Aimee yelled. There was a moment of silence.

"I'm good!" Erick yelled up. "You need to come down here!" He ordered.

"Let's head down, then!" Aimee leapt down the hole in the ground, along with the rest of the group.

"Neat little room." Red observed. "Let's head through this door." He pointed. The group entered a hallway with a fancy chest in the middle.

"C'mon, Paul!" Erick taunted. "Open it!"

" **WHY ME?!"** Paul angrily but frightfully responded.

"Oh, just because." Erick laughed. "But seriously, open it."

"Sure." Paul opened the chest. Out of it flew an almost infinite amount of Boos! **"HOLY CRAP!"** Paul bolted it into a corner in the room, shuddering.

A final Boo flew floated out of the chest. "All right, quiz time, interlopers!" The Boo announced. "Who was the guy that opened this chest?"

"He's in the corner over there." Gyanna smugly pointed.

"ALL RIGHT!" the Boo floated over to Paul. "QUIZ TIME!"

" **Screw off, you freaky fiend!"** Paul swatted the air, with his back turned away from the wall.

"How many Boo's came out of that chest when it opened?" the Boo asked, firmly.

" **I don't know, but there's one too many in here right now!"** Paul angrily responded.

" **FOOL!"** the Boo slapped Paul upside the head. The group laughed.

"Look at Paul!" Gyanna was on the floor, laughing. "He just got slapped by a ghost!"

"Answer the question!" the Boo commanded. "How many?"

" **TOO MANY!"** Paul answered.

" **FOOLISH FOOL!"** the Boo slapped Paul upside the head once again. "How many in a number?"

"I don't know, 200?" Paul figured, still shuddering.

The Boo hesitated for a moment. "Good. Very good. Take this, math nerd." He handed Paul an Ultra Shroom. "Thanks for playing!"

"Nice move there, Boo!" Red applauded. "I'm Red, and these are my friends."

"Nice to meet you guys." the Boo smiled a toothy grin. "If ever want to, you know, talk, come find me in the main room." He flew off.

"Well, wasn't that grand?" Robbie laughed. "Let's go open that door we couldn't before."

* * *

After opening the door blocked by the Boo, the group travelled down a narrow hallway. Some Swoopers tried to attack them, but Red scared them off with his Hammer Throw. They reached a switch, which they pressed to cause the floor to rumble.

"Wh-What was that?" Paul asked, quietly.

"Sounded like a heavy object moving." Abbie figured. The group opened the door to the next room, to find a staircase, leading to a door above.

"Let's head farther up," Aimee suggested. "The Ruby Star lies close! I can feel it!"

"Whoa." Red stumbled as he noticed the long drop to the first floor. "Be careful, it's a long way down."

"Don't worry, one of these nice Boos may catch us if we fall." Gyanna assured.

"May!?" Paul asked, angered.

"Oh, turn back." Erick had run forward. "Door's locked. We need to find a key."

"What is with this kingdom and keys?" Robbie sighed.

"Dunno." Erick answered. "C'mon, lets go find a key."

* * *

"We haven't been through this door yet!" Abbie called from the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey!" Aimee yelled. "I see the key on the other side of the room!"

"We need to move the staircase to get there!" Red realized. "I'll go hit it. Aimee, stand by the door so I know when to stop hitting the switch." Red was given a nod from Robbie, and Red hit the switch. Instantly, the staircase began to shift to the other bridge.

"There!" Robbie stopped Red. "That's good. Gyanna, go grab it, you'll need your glider." Gyanna nodded, and ran up the stairs. She returned a few moments later with the key. Red activated the switch again, and they were back at the locked door. Red unlocked it, and the group headed into the next room.

"Whoa." Erick glanced up. "Tall staircase."

"Lets go." Red ordered. "The Ruby Star is almost ours!" The group dashed up the stairs, hopped onto a spring and was at the top of the steeple. They regrouped in a messy room, with a rug, a closet and most of the essentials.

"Hey! Hang on there, Slick!" a voice called out.

"Hello there!" Red greeted.

"What are you guys doing, interrupting my "me" time?" He asked. He had a ghostly face, and wore a white sheet and a party hat. He was seated in front of his TV, watching a program.

"Is _this_ the monster Mayor Dour was freaking out about?" Erick asked.

"Hey!" the ghostly figure yelled. "Who are you calling a monster? What's your problem? Why do you need to pick a fight?"

"Easy, Erick." Red eased. "We can work this out…I'm sorry. Didn't catch your name."

"None of your beeswax, Slick." he rudely responded. "I'm busy thinking up new pranks and stuff, and it ain't no cake walk. Get lost!" He paused for a moment. "But _of course_ you guys won't. That's right. No way you interlopers go away quietly, am I right?"

"Boy, he talks a lot." Aimee whispered to Abbie.

The mystery man hopped down from his chair. "Well, all right then, Slick. **I** turned the villagers into pigs. Biiiiiiiig deal."

"Big deal!?" Paul growled. "You scared the living daylights of out me! Why did you do it?"

"Well…" The figure stopped. "They're all so depressing and dimwitted **AND** boring **all of the freaking time…** so instead of wallowing in gloom, I thought they could wallow in MUD! HA! And now they're pigs get it? Isn't that just sooo perfect? It's like **IRONY!**... or something."

Erick snickered. The group turned to look at him. "That was kinda funny. What he did there. Yeah."

Erick stepped back. "Ahem. Go on."

"Anyway, you got a problem with what I do? I guess you do, huh?" the ghostly man figured. "YOU! Leader-guy! Let's _play_ , **Slick.** "

"Be careful, Red!" Aimee warned.

"Don't worry. I'm not about to be beaten by some freak in a sheet."

"Bold talk, but can you walk the walk? Like I said, let's _play_ , **Slick.** "


	4. Chapter IV: The Doppelgänger

_**In the last episode of Red Yoshi's Inkventures, Red and the team reached the Creepy Steeple. Paul makes his disgust of ghosts known, as he opens a chest filled with locked Boos, repopulating the steeple. The group continued to progress through the tower, and confronted the creature that laid the curse on Twilight Town. He challenged Red to a a fight for the Ruby Star, a fight Red must win!**_

* * *

Red dashed forward, and delivered a hard Ice Smash with his hammer, freezing the mysterious figure. He broke out almost immediately. "Yuk Yuk **YUK!** " He laughed. "I guess I'll get down and dirty if you're gonna play like that, Slick!"

"Watch out, Red!" Aimee called. The figure rose into the air and took a dive for Red. Red crouched in his shell to block the blow.

"See, now it's on!" Red took to the air and became airborne. He aimed a shell shot at the monster, who braced himself for the hit. The ghost used the same attack on Red, catching him off guard. The attack looked to do little to Red, as Red responded with a heavy Power Jump.

"Hmm… Time to regroup here." The figure thought to himself. "You think you're such a power player, eh?" He yelled to the flying Red. "If you thought turning folks into pigs was impressive, then you're gonna love this!" He activated a purple cloud. **"I've got something** _ **real**_ **special for you here!"**

"Brace yourself, Red!" Abbie called.

Red nodded, as he refocused on the purple cloud. Suddenly, Red began to glow in a blue light. The same blue light flashed in the purple cloud. Out of the cloud flew… a purple version of Red? **"WHAT?"** Red yelled in disbelief. The purple Red flew into Red with a Power Smash, sending him to the ground.

"How'd you like **THAT!?** " The purple Red called. **"NOW THAT'S MAGIC! COME ON! Let's see you deal with this!"** The phony Red flew forward to deliver a powerful Power Jump-Kick to Red.

"Don't lose sight, Red!" Paul called.

"Gotta say, you've got a lot of neat weapons here." The purple Red observed. "What does this thing do?" He activated the Puni gauntlet, creating a large smokescreen.

"Now's my chance!" Red announced, as he flew into the cloud. There was moment of silence before the purple Red flew out.

"How'd you like **THAT!?** " Red asked, confidently. He walked up to the purple Red and snatched the Ruby Star, "Let's get out of here, team! That guy was a **wimp!** " The group left, leaving the purple Red defeated in the room. Suddenly, he rose.

"Huh…what happened?" He asked, as he approached a mirror. "HEY! Why am I all purple?" Suddenly, he came to realize what had happened. "Oh, no. Oh nonononnononono **NO!** " He realized. "That monster took on my body, and left me being this purple…what's my name again?" Red asked himself. **"NO!"** He shouted. **"HE TOOK MY NAME, TOO!"** Red figured it out. "I'd better head back to town and straighten things out!"

* * *

Red ran back into town in his purpled state. "The team will understand! They have to!" Red glanced around the town. "The Mayor's house! That's where they are!"

"Hey, Slick!" The monster who took Red's body appeared. "You're Red, right?"

"Actually, I'm purple right now, because someone took my body and name!" Red retorted.

"HA!" the monster laughed. "You are **so stupid!** I love it. Anyway, thanks for the new body! I can jump now! And you're so popular around here! I just got mobbed! I **LOVE** being you!"

"YOU!" Red realized.

"So, you figured it out now, Slick? Your body and name belong to ME now!" The monster laughed. "You're just a lowly shadow now! HA HA!" He laughed. "But my goal is to erase you **FOR GOOOD!"** He cackled.

"YOU FIEND!" Red declared.

"I'll give you one chance to get your name and body back. If you can guess my real name, I'll give you back." He challenged. "GUESS!"

"I don't know!" Red tossed his arms in the air. "Ass-of-the-world?"

"Oh, that's _very_ funny." the fake Red rolled his eyes. "How about we fight and then I'll decide."

"Don't got the time." Red ran to Twilight Town.

"Wow." fake Red rolled his eyes.

* * *

"GUYS!" Red burst into Mayor Dour's house. "It's me!"

"Who are you?" Aimee asked. "Red, know who this guy is?"

The fake Red had returned to the house before Red could get there. "I think that's the guy who turned everyone into pigs!"

"Yeah, it is!" Paul pointed. "Get lost, psycho!"

"No, guys! I'm the real…him!" Red pointed to his double.

" **What a lie!"** fake Red laughed. "You guys don't believe that crap, do you?"

Abbie looked at the purpled Red carefully. She then looked at the fake Red. "I need a moment." She walked outside.

"I'll prove I'm the real one!" Red reached into his pockets. "Here, see? I have all the Crystal Stars we collected!"

The group let out a loud gasp. Robbie turned to the fake Red. "How did that happen, Ma'an?"

The fake Red stepped forward. "Is that why you attacked me on the road? It's not enough you fight me and lose, but you try to take our Crystal Stars?"

"WOW!" Erick realized.

"I'll take those." the fake Red snatched them. "Erick, show him out."

"You got it, Fred!" Erick wound up and delivered a hard punch to Red's face. He flew out the door into the street.

" **FINE**!" Red got up, angered. "You know **WHAT!?** This trip has confirmed exactly what I had thought: you guys will follow whoever's got the most power! **GOODBYE, FOREVER!** " Red grabbed his purpled hammer, adjusted his purpled hat, and headed for Twilight Woods.

"If we ever see you again, imposter **, it will be too soon!** " Aimee yelled as Red left.

* * *

"I can't believe what happened in there!" Red walked through the dark woods, kicking a rock. "I had the evidence! I had the Crystal Stars we collected, and it still wasn't good enough for them! And what makes things worse, I would **NEVER** act the way that imposter was acting! Ooh, when I get my hands on that **ass-of-the-world** … I'll clean his clock so hard, he'll never tell time **AGAIN!** "

He kicked his rock into a bush. "At least I have my weapons. And my money-" Red reached into his pocket. His coins were gone! "That guy took my coins, too!" He kept searching. "He took my items and food, too!" He felt his shell. "Well, at least I have my badges. At least I can defend myself if I get lost out here." He turned around to head back. "Hey, where'd the path go?" He looked at where he came from, and saw only dark bushes. "Well, the only way I can go is forward. Great, I'll die out here, and **no one** will even know it! And it was that **ass-of-the-world** 's entire plan. I-OWCH!" Red had walked into a tree. "Where'd this thing come from?" He turned to see a travelling Toad.

"Hey, you lost?" he asked.

"Yeah, you could say that." Red nodded, as he stood up. "Where am I?"

"Where are you?" he repeated. "You're in Forever Forest!"

"What?" Red asked. "But isn't this Twilight Woods?"

"Nope." he nodded. "This is Forever Forest. That road there will take you to Boo's Mansion." he turned to leave.

"Please, help me!" Red begged. "I'm was mugged back there in the forest! I have no more money, food or water! I'm alone without a name or a body! Please spare some coins, dear sir!"

"Here, here's a sample." he tossed Red a bag. "Good-bye!"

"Hmm…10 coins." Red nodded. "Better hold onto these. Anyway, I'd better go find this Boo's Mansion."


	5. Chapter IV: Outside Help

_**On the last episode of Red Yoshi's Inkventures, Red's identity was stolen by the creature of Creepy Steeple! In this new body, the creature returned to Twilight Town, claiming to have reversed the curse. Red tries to explain what happened, but no one will hear any of it. The creature turns Red' team on him, forcing Red to leave town. Red goes on a long walk through the forest, only to end up in front of Boo's Mansion!**_

* * *

"Wow." Red marveled at the sight that lay before him. "That's a pretty big house for some small Boo's. Well, maybe I can buy something to survive a bit longer." He entered the mansion. "Gee, this place is as big as it looks!" Red looked around. "Excuse me." He confronted a Boo. "Is there a shop here I can buy some stuff from?"

"Down the stairs in that room back there." He pointed.

"Thank you." Red nodded. He headed down the stairs to the shop. "Inkopolis needs a place like this for Turf Wars, that's for sure." He approached the shopkeeper. "Hey, I was wondering if I could-"

"We're close-" the shopkeeper Boo began, until he turned to see Red. "WOW! What a remarkable ghost! I've never seen one quite like you before!" He marveled at Red. "What a marvelous purple shade! Such a colour would strike fear into all!" He complimented. "Come, I must take you to see our princess, Lady Bow, Mr.… What's your name?"

' _WOW!'_ Red thought, _'this could be my chance get some help with getting my body back!'_ He turned the Boo. "That's just it. I don't have a name. I'm not even a ghost!" Red explained. "Some guy who cursed Twilight Town took my name and body, and has tricked Twilight Town into thinking he has cured them! And on top of that, he tricked my team into thinking he's me!"

"Whoa, that's quite a predicament." the shopkeeper Boo summarized. "Normally, we don't help an outsider, but once a ghost **ALWAYS** a ghost!" he declared. "You are a ghost of your former self, correct? Then we help you. Come, we must bring you to Lady Bow! Swiftly!"

* * *

"My, oh MY!" a Boo butler looked Red over. "Where did you find this lad?"

"Don't worry, Bootler!" the shopkeeper assured. "He's one of us. He needs some help only Lady Bow can offer!"

"I see." Bootler nodded. "My lady, the shopkeeper has someone you need to meet."

"Yes, Bootler." Lady Bow motioned. She was a green Boo, who wore pink and red bows and carried a fan. "Who is this here, shopkeeper?"

"That's just it, my lady. He has no name!" the shopkeeper explained.

"Come, come." Bow frowned. " **Everyone** has a name."

"Not this poor lad, I'm afraid." the shopkeeper convinced.

"I'll take it from here, shopkeeper." Red nodded. "You have my eternal gratitude." He approached Lady Bow and bowed. "Hail, Lady Bow, princess of Boos. I come to you with a most troubling case."

"Well, speak friend!" Bow demanded.

"Thank you. My team and I had gone to Twilight Town looking for a treasure to help with the saving of the world from a group who wants to rule it. We discovered the town was cursed, and we went to find the foul magician." Red explained. "We arrived at the Creepy Steeple to claim the treasure and defeat the evil-doer. I battled him for the Ruby Star, the treasure we sought. He swapped bodies with me halfway through the battle, leaving me identity less. On top of that, he has convinced Twilight Town he saved them, and has tricked my team. I must get my body and name back. The future of the world depends on it! I beg, my lady! Have mercy!"

* * *

Lady Bow stood deep in thought. "I would love to help you, but this is a tall order on short notice. We are faced with trouble here, too. A large boo-eating force, who is also in search of the Ruby Star, has attacked us. His name is Octo Grubba."

" **OCTO GRUBBA!** " Red rose to his feet. "He's one of the members of the group aiming for world domination!" Red explained.

"This is troubling indeed, my lady." Bootler nodded.

"I'll tell you what." Lady Bow smiled. "I would be happy to help you. I will help you with the reclaiming of your identity if you help us defeat and repel Octo Grubba from Gusty Gulch, a small Boo village not to far from here. My Boos and I will help prepare you for this battle. We will the warriors test to help you defeat him. It includes the boosting of one's ability to take hits, one's defense power, offensive power, ability to use more powerful moves with less energy and one's movement speed. On top of that, we will be in your eternal debt. Have we a deal?" She asked.

"Yes!" Red seemingly smiled. " **YES!** My Lady Bow, you have a deal!"

"Awesome!" the shopkeeper cheered. "Hey, everyone!" He yelled to the Boos. "This guy's gonna help us repel Octo Grubba!" The mansion erupted in cheers.

"Boofessor!" Lady Bow clapped. A Boo with a white coat and swirly glasses emerged.

"You called, my lady?" Boofessor asked.

"Yes. Give this traveller the warrior's test." Lady Bow ordered.

"Yes, my lady." Boofessor nodded. He approached Red. He adjusted his glasses. "I see your true identity though my glasses. Yes, I see a young Inkling boy of the famed metropolis of Inkopolis. He is on a quest to save the world from the cursed X-Nauts. He wears the shell of the Paratroopa, which I can fix to improve his mobility. He holds many honours of cities he has saved from these wretched X-Nauts. His name…though it is unknown to him…is Red Yoshi." Boofessor introduced Red.

"Thank you for your help, Red." Lady Bow nodded.

"Thank you, my lady." Red nodded. "Boofessor! Can I get a warrior's test or what?"

"Yes, sir!" Boofessor smiled. "My lady, bring this boy to my basement lab. There we will turn him into a warrior."

* * *

Lady Boo warped to the basement with Red. "Here, Red. You will undergo the three-hour warrior's test. Your first challenge is to bathe in the melted shell of the Iron Koopa, hardening your skin. You will bathe for an hour here, and dunk your head under for one minute every twenty minutes. Good luck."

Red nodded. "May I take your shell, Red?" Boofessor asked.

"Sure." Red took it off for him.

"I'm going to turn it into a forearm brace that can activate shields as hard as this shell." Boofessor explained.

"Wait!" Red called. "How will I be able to fly after this?"

"Don't worry, boy!" Boofessor laughed. "The Iron Koopa was in fact an Iron Paratroopa!"

"Sweet!" Red nodded. "Let's get this on!"

* * *

"Congratulations, Red. You have finished the first hour of the test." Lady Bow summarized. "Your skin is now as hard as iron, and you have grown wings from your back. Your new wings are as hard as iron, too and can be activated through any shirt." Lady Bow explained.

"Awesome!" Red gave a thumps-up. "What is the next test?"

"Next is the test of speed and the first part of the endurance test." Boofessor took notes on an interactive clipboard. "You will spend an hour on this treadmill. In front of you will be a video of a race. You are running this race. As you keep running, you will level up. As you complete more levels, the treadmill will speed up. The highest level has you running 50 kilometres per hour. The fastest we've ever seen is 45 km. You will run the 50 km's for ten minutes. If you survive this, you complete the challenge. As long as you can complete in an hour, you complete the challenge." Boofessor explained. "Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be!" Red nodded. He stepped onto the treadmill.

"We start easy, at five kph." Boofessor explained. Red began to jog. "You level up in a minute." A minute passed and Red was still running, as expected. "Next level: 10 kph. You will run this for a minute."

"That was easy!" Red nodded after a minute. "Next levels!" Red burned through the levels. He reached level 10 with 16 minutes to spare.

"Want to keep going, Red?" Boofessor asked Red. Red, who was running 45 still nodded quickly.

"These Inklings can run fast." Lady Bow observed. "I hear the fast ones can run 63."

"Here we go!" Boofessor floated to the control pad. "Don't strain yourself, you have 16 minutes still. Here we go!" He turned it to 50, and Red dropped back noticeably. He may have been a shadow, but he was still sweating pretty badly. He fell off after three.

"WHEW!" Red was out of breath. He sprayed water in his face. "Glitzville was as intense as at all!"

"Get back on, Red!" the shopkeeper realized. Red attempted again, for only two minutes. "You have only 9 minutes left!" he turned to Lady Bow, who watched with a focused expression.

Red ran back on. He poured it on now.

"You can do it, Red!" the shopkeeper yelled.

"Only another minute, Red!" Boofessor called. Suddenly, Red tripped, and fell off.

"You okay?" asked a Boo who had been checking Red's energy output.

"Only 5 minutes, 10 seconds, Red!" Boofessor called. "If you're gonna make a move, do it NOW!"

"Red?" the shopkeeper asked. Lady Bow raised an eyebrow.

Red threw his water bottle on the ground and darted onto the treadmill. "All right!" Boofessor clapped. "That's the warrior we know! Five minutes, let's go!" Red ran like he'd never run before. The minutes flew past, as Red was sweating like the rain of a hurricane. 'One more minute, Red! Home stretch, baby!" Red glanced up to see that a large crowd of Boos had gathered. Red kept pouring it on and managed to complete in the designated time. The Boos let out a loud cheer as he finished.

"No one's ever done that before!" Boofessor checked his clipboard, "Well done, Red! You've got the skills for the warrior test, that's for sure!"

Red sat down as he finished. "How'd I do?"

"That was **amazing!** " the shopkeeper recalled. "No one's ever finished this challenge before!"

"Wow." Red was out of breath. "That was a **challenge!** What's next?"

"Next is the challenge of strength. You will take on the one-boo destroyer. You will take on 10-season Glitz Pit champion, Boohemoth in a fight of survival. This test will boost your offensive power, as only powerful attacks will even make a mark on Boohemoth."

"Sounds good!" Red stood up. "Let's do it!"


	6. Chapter IV: The Warrior's Test

_**In the last episode of Red Yoshi's Inkventures, Red came into contact with the princess of the Boos, Lady Bow. He explained his crisis to her, and she agreed to help him if he help to repel Octo Grubba from Gusty Gulch, a town of Boos. Red takes on the warrior's test to see if he is worthy of taking on Octo Grubba. He completed two test, and now has to survive ten minutes in the ring with a champion fighter Boo...The Boohemoth!**_

* * *

"You are allowed to whatever weapons you possess, but are limited to only three for this fight." Boofessor continued. "This challenge is the shortest, lasting only ten minutes. If you survive, you complete the challenge. If you can somehow pull off the impossible and defeat Boohemoth, you complete the challenge. However, if Boohemoth defeats you, you fail. Is this clear?"

"Yes." Red nodded.

"What are your weapons of choice, Red?" Boofessor asked.

"My hammer, my boots and my Inkbrush." Red answered.

"Hmm, some very fine choices." Boofessor agreed. "Let me remind you this battle involves strategy as much as it involves power. It involves looking for a window of attack, and capitalizing on it. It involves pinpointing your opponent's weak point as quick as possible, and knowing your own limits. This is as much a battle of minds as a battle of strength. Are you ready?"

"Yes, I am!" Red nodded.

"Step into the ring, please." Boofessor led him to the ring. "It is a large ring, approximately 6 metres by 6 metres, and includes four wood fixtures in the corners for cover. Good luck, you may need it."

"Thanks." Red nodded.

"Entering the ring… in the green corner, the travelling thrasher, the Red Yoshi!" Boofessor announced to the large crowd. The crowd applauded for Red. "And in the red corner…10-season champion, the Boohemoth!" An extremely large Boo with two large boxing gloves emerged from the ground. His smile was crooked and deranged, and lacked teeth. His eyes were beady, and his white form was scarred. "10 minutes on the clock.. Battle BEGIN!"

The Boohemoth let out a cackle, before he disappeared into the ground, and re-emerged in front of Red, landing a devastating punch right off the bat. Red flew into the ropes. "Wow! That's power!" Red struggled to his feet, and drew his hammer. _'He dealt some considerable damage, even though my skin is iron-tough.'_ Red realized, "I'd better be careful." The Boohemoth dashed forward, and delivered a strong punch that Red was able to block with his hammer. The Boohemoth took a notable amount of time to return to his fighting stance. _'There's a weakness! I can get him after he punches!'_ Red figured. The Boohemoth unleashed another punch, one that Red evaded this time. He landed a Power Smash on the Boohemoth that barely even scratched him. The Boohemoth laughed, and grabbed Red. He threw Red over his head, into a wooden fixture, collapsing it.

' _Boy, that was a whopper.'_ Red climbed to his feet. _'I need a new strategy.'_ The Boohemoth had disappeared! Red looked around at where he could be. He checked his watch. _'Five more minutes,'_ he mouthed. Suddenly, the Boohemoth emerged behind, and landed a devastating punch to Red's back, that sent him flying. _'I didn't even see him coming!'_ Red realized, as he spit out some blood. _'I need to track him somehow.'_ Red thought. _'That's it!'_ He activated his Inkbrush. He inked the area around him. _'Now, since he emerges from the ground, I'll be able to see him coming!'_ Red waited for the Boohemoth to emerge. The Boohemoth emerged, covered in ink. "There he is!" Red spun and jumped to avoid being hit by another punch. He converted that jump into an axe-kick, landing a clean Shrink Stomp kick to the Boohemoth, lowering his attack power. _**'Now I gotcha!'**_ Red bounced back into the air, and dive-bombed right on top of the Boohemoth. He readied his hammer and unleashed a destructive Power Smash on the unprepared Boohemoth. Red leapt to the side, to get a glance at the Boohemoth.

"That's ten minutes!" Boofessor called. "Red completed the challenge! Now let's see if the Boohemoth survived. The dust subsided and the Boohemoth lay there, defeated. "Red wins! He's the first person to defeat the Boohemoth!"

"Whew!" Red sighed. "That was a good fight, I feel stronger already!"

"You are!" Boofessor showed Red his interactive clipboard. "See? Your attack power as increased 25% on all your weapons and attacks!"

"Nice!" Red nodded. "What's next?"

"That's all!" Boofessor announced. "You completed all your tasks! You boosted defense with the iron bath, mobility and movement speed with the treadmill, and the ability to take hits, use powerful attacks with less energy and offensive power in the battle with the Boohemoth."

"Congratulations, Red." Lady Bow congratulated. "You have completed the test, meaning the only thing left for you to do is to defeat Octo Grubba. We will set out to defeat him at first light tomorrow."

"Wait, WE?" Red asked, confused.

"Yes, I will aid you in this task. I have to play some role in my people's resistance to the X-Nauts." Lady Bow explained.

"That sounds fine to me!" Red nodded.

"Come, Red!" Bootler announced. "Tonight, we celebrate. You will join us in a celebration in the Boo bar in the mansion. Every night, we go there to unwind and exchange stories with good folk."

"Sounds great!" Red nodded.

Line

"Thanks for buying, Lady Bow." Red thanked, as they returned from visiting the badge-man who was travelling through the area. "I got some great badges there. I got a Jump and Hammer Charge, a Fire Shield and a Lucky Day."

"No problem, Red." Lady Bow dismissed. "Some of those stories you told were pretty neat. Like the one where you and the team fought off the Octarians in Glitzville. That seemed to please Bootler's old friends."

"Well, you guys have treated me so nice since I got here." Red explained. "I can't wait to head out to the Gusty Gulch and give Octo Grubba a beating."

"We're counting on you, Red." Lady Bow reminded him. "Get some rest, you're gonna need it."

"Thanks." Red walked to a room. "See you at first light!"

Line

"Red! RED!" Bootler shook Red. "First light! Lady Bow is waiting!"

"Gosh, you're right!" Red jumped up. "Let's go!" Red ran down the stairs and out the door. He ran outside to see Lady Bow waiting with a large group of Boos, who would probably spectate.

"Good sleep?" Lady Bow asked.

"Yeah, great!" Red nodded. "I wasn't the slightest bit scared sleeping here."

"Good." Lady Bow nodded. "Follow me, we're heading out to Gusty Gulch right now."

"Wait!" Red realized. "My hammer! Where is it?"

"Hey, Red!" Boofessor emerged from the ground. "Forgot to give you this. I added a bit of range to the hammer. I added this chain and spike ball on the opposite end, along with a spear end. In case you're in danger, you can poke the opponent if they get to close."

"Cool!" Red gave it a swing. "Wow, it's pretty light!"

"Light, but deadly." Boofessor warned. "Also, I meant to give you this!" He strapped a light metal guard onto Red's right forearm. It was silver, and had an electronic shell symbol on it. "Here's your shell. I redesigned it a bit. It can now activate a shield as hard as your shell was. It can activate any size you request. Just remember to yell, "SHELL!" first and then whatever sizes you want: Small, Normal, Large, Extra Large or Shellsize. Shellsize will allow you to curl up like you used to be able to, and perform shell shots and stuff."

Red strapped it on. "Neat! Anything else I need to know?"

"Ah, yes!" Boofessor remembered. "You can only use three shields before having to reload it. To reload it, press down on the shell symbol and flip the interior disk to the opposite side. After you do that, you're ready to defend! And finally, you can close shields by pressing this Boo symbol on the opposite side. After you do that, you can throw the unrequired shield at enemies like a boomerang, except it won't come back. Let's see, that's it, I think. Ah, yes! Good luck!"

"Thanks, Boofessor!" Red nodded. "This'll come in handy, for sure!" He turned to Lady Bow, "Let's go! Onward to Gusty Gulch!"

The duo walked toward Gusty Gulch, followed by a large group of Boos who wanted to watch. On the way there, they passed a large windmill which was being fixed by some worker Boos. After they passed the windmill, they entered Gusty Gulch. There were a few houses, where Boos hide inside. At the far end of the town stood Octolings and a supersized Octo Grubba.

"My oh my, what do we have here?" Octo Grubba's voice boomed as he looked over the group. "Looks like a group eager to die! I'm feeling rather hungry, so who's breakfast first?"

Red walked the front of the group with Lady Bow. "You're not laying a hand on any of these Boos!" Red yelled.

"What do we have here? I know that voice, is that Red Yoshi?" Octo Grubba asked. "What's the matter, boy? You catch a cold or something? Gee, you were pretty ugly before, but that new coat of paint there improved you! What happened, someone steal your identity or something?" Grubba and the Octolings laughed.

"How do you know?" Lady Bow ordered.

"I put that sucker up to it!" Octo Grubba laughed.

"What's his name, Grubba?" Red demanded.

"Why, I can't tell you that!" Octo Grubba laughed. "Then it wouldn't be a secret, boy! I know you're after his name, so why'd I tell you?"

"That's it. Enough talk, Grubba." Red ordered. "Hand them over."

"Hand _**what**_ over?" Octo Grubba asked.

"The Crystal Stars. That ass-of-the-world probably gave them to you by now, so hand them over." Red motioned.

"Why'd I have the Crystal Stars?" Grubba gave the Octolings a confused look. "How could he them to me? Your team thinks he's you, so they follow him like stench on a pig! But know that I know he has them, maybe a trip to Twilight Town is an order now." Grubba sneakily grinned.

"You're not going anywhere!" Red stood firm as Octo Grubba approached.

"OH, so that's how this is going, eh?" Octo Grubba figured. "I'll stomp all over you and then present Sir Grodus with the Crystal Stars he desires. Prepare to die, you identity less fool!"

"I may not have a body, but I've learned more than enough to take you down!" Red convinced.

"Really, now? You're an ant talking to a lion!" Grubba laughed. "There's no way you alone can beat me!"

"He's not alone!" A voice cried out from the back of the crowd. A Swooper flew forward.

"Sir Swoop?" Red realized.

"Thought that was you, Red!" Sir Swoop flew to the front. "What happened?"

"This guy stole my identity." Red explained. "And this guy here has been nothing but a pain, so we're gonna clean his clock." He turned to a dark cloud of Swoopers. "Right, guys?" The cloud let out a battle cry.

Red nodded, and turned to Octo Grubba. "There's still time to walk away. Feeling lucky?" Red asked.

"I am!" Octo Grubba laughed. _**"Let's play, Slick."**_


	7. Chapter IV: The Battle Of Gusty Gulch

_**In the last episode of Red Yoshi's Inkventures, Red managed to defeat the Boohemoth, being the first person to ever complete the warrior's test. In the morning, Red and the massive troop of Boos set out to Gusty Gulch to confront Octo Grubba. Grubba reveals that he was the one who put the creature up to cursing Twilight Town and stealing Red's body. Hearing of the battle, Sir Swoop and the Swoopers join forces with Red and the Boos to defeat Octo Grubba. This is one fight you don't want to miss!**_

* * *

"Boos!" Lady Bow ordered. "Attack the Octolings! Leave Octo Grubba to us!"

"Swoopers!" Sir Swoop called. "You heard Lady Bow! Attack the Octolings! Lady Bow, Red and myself will handle Octo Grubba!" The two armies moved into attack the Octolings.

"Now that leaves us with this big fool!" Red realized. He took to the air and approached Octo Grubba's hair. Suddenly, from the hair emerged more Octolings!

"Hee haw HA!" Octo Grubba laughed. "Like that trick, Red?" The Octolings opened fire, forcing Red to take cover.

"Red!" Lady Bow called. "Use your shield!"

"Right!" Red remembered. "Shield, normal!" He called, activating a shield that covered his upper body. It protected Red completely from the ink of the Octolings.

"Nice move, Red!" Lady Bow called.

"We need to get up there and help him!" Sir Swoop realized. "A lift, my lady?"

"That would be nice indeed." Lady Bow agreed. Sir Swoop grabbed Lady Bow with his feet, and took her up.

"Red!" Sir Swoop called.

"Swoop!" Red spotted him. He deactivated the shield, and flung it at Octo Grubba, making s small mark on his nose. "Shield, extra large!" He activated an extra large shield to protect Sir Swoop and Bow.

"Lady Bow and I are going to clear those Octolings out, you go for Grubba!" Sir Swoop called.

"Sounds like a plan!" Red nodded. He deactivated the shield, and held it. "Fly into it, it will coat you in the shield."

"Sweet!" Sir Swoop dove through the shield and at the Octolings. Lady Bow began to use her fan to smack Octolings off, while Sir Swoop would grab them and drop them off the side of the head.

Red dove for Grubba's back, as he began to hammer the large Clubba. "Hey! That tickles!" Octo Grubba laughed, as he swatted Red to the ground.

"Red's down!" Sir Swoop spotted, as he dropped an Octoling to the ground.

"He'll be fine, his skin is iron tough." Bow dismissed, smacking an Octo Trooper to the ground.

Red climbed to his feet and out of the crater he left from the impact. _'Dust yourself off, Red!'_ Red told himself _. 'And think, dammit! How can we take this giant goofball down?'_ He thought. _'Well, he's big like a tree,_ _ **so if I can somehow chop him down, we can make him an easier target!**_ _'_ Red summarized. He flew to Octo Grubba's hairy head. "Lady Bow!" Red called.

"Yeah, Red?" Lady Bow smacked another Octoling off.

"I need to borrow some Boos!" Red requested.

"Sure!" Lady Bow nodded. "Bring me to the ground!"

"Sure!" Red flew over and picked Lady Bow, and then flew to a large group of Boos.

"Boos!" Lady Bow called. "Red requires your service!"

"What is it you need, Red?" a Boo in armor asked.

"I need you guys to soften up the area behind Grubba's knee. That way, I can drive myself into his vulnerable area and topple him backwards."

"All right!" the Boo nodded. "Squad A! You head for behind Grubba's right knee, while squad B head to behind his left knee. Do whatever you can soften it up; Slash it, cut it, bite it, lick it! I don't care how you do it, but soften it up!"

"After you do that, get away from him as fast as we can as possible! Once he topples, swarm him! Do some damage to that sucker!" Red ordered.

"You heard the man! **GO! GO! GO!** " the armored Boo ordered, as he ran to squad A.

"Thanks, Lady Bow." Red nodded.

"Oh, I'm getting in on this!" Bow dashed to squad B.

"Great!" Red seemingly smiled. _'Now for the Swoopers.'_ He flew to Sir Swoop. "I need a favour from the Swoopers."

"You got it!" Sir Swoop nodded. "Swoopers! Cloud up over here!"

"Great!" Red nodded. "I need a squad of you to stick with me. The Boos are weakening his legs down there, so when I give the order, we'll crash into the softened area, and take him down!"

"Yes, sir!" a Swoopula nodded.

"The rest of you, go with Sir Swoop. Cloud Grubba's vision so he can't see what the Boos are doing." Red ordered.

"Gotcha, Red!" Sir Swoop nodded. "Let's go!"

"Follow me!" Red called, as they returned to the ground. "We'll wait for Squad A on the right to clear out, then we'll strike!"

"They're cleared!" a Swoopula pointed.

"Let's fly, team!" Red leapt into the air, looped and charged directly for Grubba's chewed-up knee. The group collided with the knee, and returned to the ground.

" **OOOOOO-EE!"** Grubba boomed. "Lost balance on righty!" He realized. "Better balance on lefty!"

"Left side's clear!" the Swoopula pointed.

"Let's go!" Red jumped and led the group towards Grubba's left knee. "Fly right through!" Red ordered as they flew as their extreme speed. "It'll be enough that we topple him!" The group flew right through, toppling Grubba!"

" **THAT'S IT!"** Red called **. "All forces swarm Grubba!"** The Boos and Swoopers approached Grubba and began to destroy the body. "I'm headed for the head!" Red looked into one of Grubba's eyes, and saw the real Octo Grubba controlling his mecha double from inside. He shattered the eye, and entered inside the body.

"Darn it, son!" Octo Grubba snickered. "You got me!" Red reached inside, picked Grubba up, flew him out of the body, threw him into the air, and meteored him into the ground with a hard hammer blow. "OOO-EE!" Grubba laughed. "What power!" He laughed.

Red flew down and motioned for the troops to stop consuming the body. "Red! Buddy! That's a good colour on you!" Octo Grubba laughed.

"Release the Boos." Red ordered, with the spear point of his hammer aimed at Grubba.

"Gotcha, son!" Grubba pressed a button, releasing the captured Boos. The remaining Boos reunited with their friends and family.

"Bring this message to Grodus: **You can take my body but you'll never truly take the Red Yoshi.** Got it?"

"Yes! Yes! Got it! Now, can you move that spear from my face, that's be nice!" Grubba requested, sheepishly. Red backed off. "MISTAKE!" Grubba pressed another button. All the Octarians activated jetpacks. "This isn't the last you'll see of me, Red! When we meet again, you'll pay for this beating!" He and the Octarians disappeared into the sky.

"Well, we did it!" Lady Bow smiled.

"We **ROCKED** their **SOCKS!** " Sir Swoop laughed.

"Let's head to the mansion." Red suggested. "The troops are probably tired."

"Good idea." Lady Bow nodded. "Troops! We're headed back to the mansion!" The Boos filed out after their successful mission.

"Boofessor!" Red called him over. "Damage report."

"Total damage to Gusty Gulch: One building." Boofessor read from the clipboard.

"Total casualties?" Red inquired.

"Total Boo and Swooper losses: ZERO! Total injuries: approximately 10, at least."

"Good, good!" Red nodded. "This was a good battle."

"Thanks for helping us, Red." Boofessor thanked. "We couldn't have won without you."

"It's no problem!" Red nodded. "The only thing I wish is that you guys could see Red Yoshi with his body."

"Don't worry about that. Lady Bow said she'd help you with that!" Boofessor recalled.

"Let's get to the mansion." Red began to walk faster. "They'll start the victory party without us!"

* * *

"Hey, Red!" the shopkeeper called.

"Shopkeeper!" Red waved as they entered the mansion.

"Call me Igor, Red." he responded. "Check it out! The made a statue of you outside the mansion! Bootler said that when you return with your body, it'd get painted appropriately."

"That's great!" Red nodded. "Can't wait to see it!"

"Well, we'd better get going." Lady Bow exited the mansion. "Twilight Town can be a long journey."

"Right." Red nodded. "I've got my stuff."

"Look at that!" Lady Bow pointed. "Look how the Swoopers and Boos get along here! It's been at least five years since we've fought in a battle together."

"You should do it more often!" Red laughed. "You guys win when you do!"

Lady Bow laughed. "Goodbye, Bootler. When we return, we shall celebrate again."

"Goodbye, my lady." Bootler bowed his head. He turned to Red. "Goodbye, Master Red. Feel free to stop in whenever."

"Thank you for the hospitality, Bootler." Red thanked.

"So, you're headed off now, eh?" Boofessor asked.

"Yep, gotta get my body back." Red nodded.

"Well, good luck out there." Boofessor warned. "You'd better save the world, Red!"

"I will, Boofessor!" Red nodded. "Goodbye, everyone!" He waved to all the Boos and Swoopers.

"Goodbye, Red!" the Boos and Swoopers waved.

"Let's go, my lady!" Red nodded.

"WAIT!" Sir Swoop flew up. "You're not going anywhere without me!"

"You bet you're right!" Red nodded. "A representative from all the forces who saved Gusty Gulch. I love this!" Red began to proceed into the forest with Bow and Swoop. He turned and waved one last time, before they entered the dark Forever Forest.


	8. Chapter IV: Curing With Kindness

_**In the last episode of Red Yoshi's Inkventures, Red repelled Octo Grubba and his Octolings from Gusty Gulch, freeing the captured Boos from them. Lady Bow kept her promise to join Red in his mission to retrieve his name and body. Now joined by Sir Swoop, the group heads out in search of the path to Twilight Town!**_

* * *

"Red!" Lady Bow called as they looked for the path. "I forgot to give you this." She hung a chain with a silver Boo around Red's neck. "Whenever you wear this, you will be able to turn invisible at your command. Also, attacks will now go through you when you're invisible. However, you can't move when invisible."

"Oh, right!" Sir Swoop then piped up. "I have to give you this, too!" He hung a chain with a purple Swooper around Red's neck. "Since you have the chain of the Boos, combined with my chain of the Swoopers, you can now move when invisible! You can't fly when invisible, but you're still able to move undetected on the ground."

"Awesome!" Red adjusted them. "Thanks so much, you guys! Well, we'd better get focused on finding the path. It's somewhere around here."

"Found it!" Lady Bow called. She moved a bush out of the way to reveal a sign. "This is the trail that reveals itself to you. To Twilight Town. BEWARE." Lady Bow red the sign.

"Well, we're on the right track then." Red noted. "Here, I'll lead the way."

* * *

"Man, this is a long trail!" Lady Bow remembered.

"Don't complain, Bow!" Sir Swoop argued. "At least you can just float, while I have to fly!"

"Hey, I have to walk over here!" Red commented. "This ain't any easier!"

"HALT!" a shadowy figure in front of the group called. "Identify yourself."

Red motioned for Lady Bow to introduce herself. "My name is Bow, princess of the Boos."

"No, I mean the purple one." the voice specified.

"My friend here has no name!" Lady Bow explained. "It was stolen by the demon that dwells the Creepy Steeple."

" **No one is allowed into Twilight Town without a name!"** The figure emerged. He was a large green Swooper. "I will defend my town!"

"Wait!" Sir Swoop flew to the front. "Swampire?"

"Swoop?" Swampire asked. "My little brother! How are you?"

"I'm great, brother!" Sir Swoop affirmed. "My friends here just finished repelling the Octo Grubba from Gusty Gulch.

"Good, good!" Swampire nodded. "But, brother!" Why do you enter Twilight Town with a nameless one?"

"Red has a name!" Sir Swoop protested. "His identity was stolen from the creature that dwells the Creepy Steeple! Did you not here Lady Bow?"

"I am sorry, my lady. My apologies to you and your nameless friend." Swampire returned to the ground. "I shall assist you in your quest for your identity, Red."

"Gee, thanks Swampire!" Red nodded.

"I have something for you, however." Swampire hung a chain with a green Swooper around Red. "I noticed you bear both the chains of Boo and Swooper. This chain allows you to fly while invisible." He explained.

"Awesome!" Red jumped. "This team just keeps getting better and better!"

"Twilight Town is beyond this tree." Swampire moved the tree. "Welcome back to the town!"

* * *

"Mmmwee hee hee… This time we'll take that Red and his map!" A voice cackled. It was Beldam, one of the Shadow Sirens! "With this Superbombomb, there's **no way** we can fail!"

"Sister, you put a lot of faith in that bomb." Vivian commented.

"Well, it's not likely we will fail." Beldam corrected.

"GUH!" Marilyn blurted.

"Right, Marilyn! Vivian, hand me that Superbombomb!" Beldam ordered.

"HUH?" Vivian asked, puzzled.

"Vivian." Beldam growled, sternly. "That 'huh' better not mean what I think it does."

"I…I never had it! You were holding it two seconds ago!" Vivian protested. "You said it was too important to trust me with!"

"Vivian, you terrible liar! Stop trying to come with excuses for your idiotic actions!" Beldam commanded. "If I don't have it, you **obviously** have it. And **obviously** , you lost it!" she accused.

"I-I'm sorry, Beldam." Vivian managed to say.

"Well, we can't do much without it, can we?" Beldam sarcastically explained. "Dammit, you're such an **idiot**! And a **damned FOOL!** " Beldam angrily snarled. "Look, you've obviously dropped somewhere here…why don't you make yourself useful and find it? Marilyn and I need a brain break…or at least I do. Not get to it, you twit!"

"GUH!" Marilyn interjected.

"You're right, Marilyn Let's leave this ditz to her chore." Beldam agreed, as they warped away.

* * *

"Here we are, folks!" Swampire greeted. "Twilight Town!"

"It's just as repulsive as I remember!" Lady Bow giggled **. "Wonderful!"**

"Hey, look over there!" Sir Swoop pointed. "There's someone in the shrubs!"

"Hey, it looks like she's crying!" Red noticed. "Let's go see what's wrong."

"Come on, Red." Lady Bow convinced. "She'll be fine. Let's get your body back."

"I know, but look at her!" Red pointed.

"Sniff…sniff…Poor me!" Vivian managed between cries. "What'll I do?"

"It's the right thing to do! Just like how helping you guys beat Octo Grubba was the right thing to do." Red approached her. "Are you okay, miss?" Red asked. "C'mon, stop crying! Things will be fine!"

"I'm looking for something important. If I don't find it, my sister will punish me!" Vivian explained. "But I can't seem to find it!"

"Well, we can help you find it! I've got no name, so it's not like we can go anywhere else!" Red turned to the team. "Let's give this poor girl a hand, team!"

The group began to search in the bushes. "How's about a team name or something, pal!" Sir Swoop suggested. "Like back in Glitzville! How about 'Horror Scorers?'"

"That's…actually a sweet team name!" Red nodded. "Let's give it a try." He turned to the team. "Any luck, Horror Scorers?"

"That's a pretty cool name!" Lady Bow nodded.

"Pretty sweet!" Swampire agreed.

"Good move, Swoop." Red whispered. "Now let's find that thing!"

"I found something!" Swampire called. "Check it out! It's totally **THE BOMB!** Because it's **A BOMB**!"

"I don't know." Red thought. "Let's go ask." Red approached Vivian. "'Scuse me, miss. Is this the thing you were looking for?" Red handed her the bomb.

"You found it?" Vivian realized. "Th-Thanks. At least I won't get punished." She looked it over. "OH NOOOOOOO! It's broken!"

"Ooooooh." the Horror Scorers shrunk.

"It must have broken when my sister dropped it." Vivian figured. "What'll I do? Maybe I was meant to be punished for life…" she wept.

"Hey, don't cry!" Red urged. "I hate it when people cry! It makes me feel all bad and…"

"Thanks." Vivian managed. "You're very sweet. That makes me feel a bit better. But what can I do? My sisters will be back any minute!" Vivian paused in thought. " Hey, I have an idea! What's your name?"

"My name?" Red gasped. _"Ooh, what a day..."_

"Is something wrong?" Vivian asked.

"He's got no name!" Swampire explained.

"No body, either!" Lady Bow added.

"He's **NOBODY!** " Sir Swoop laughed, jokingly. Everyone gave him a puzzled look. "I thought that was good."

"That's…unbelievable! I can't believe someone would steal someone else's name! That's so childish!" Vivian protested.

"Preach it, sister!" Red cheered. "When I get my hands on that ass-of-the-world…He'll get his clock cleaned so bad, he won't be able to tell TIME!"

"You've got worse problems than me! And you were concerned about me this whole time! That's so…kind!" Vivian told him.

"He just finished saving m town from a mad beast!" Lady Bow added.

"So you lost your name and you still go around helping people?" Vivian summed it up. "That's so selfless of you! I've never met anyone like you!"

"That's real kind to say, but I have a girlfriend." Red reminded. "Or at least I _did_. She fell for some guy who stole my body, and so did my friends."

"That's IT!" Vivian finished. "I'm going to help you get your friends, your body and your name back!"

"Really?" Red realized. "That's awful kind of you to do, but…"

"That's all right! My problems aren't as big as yours! I'm not sure I even want to be with my sisters, either." Vivian explained. "And you were kind to me earlier, so I should be kind to you!" She leaned in and kissed Red.

"UH!..." Red gasped.

"Awww…! " The Horror Scorers smiled.

"Look at this guy!" Swampire tossed his wings into the air. "He gets girls and he don't even have a NAME!"

"That's my buddy!" Sir Swoop cheered.

"You go, hero!" Lady Bow chimed in.

"So, hmm hmm hmm…! " Vivian giggled. "I guess I'm a Horror Scorer now! Here we go!"

Red was still at a loss of words. "…Yeah!" Red said, awkwardly. "Sure, but what can you do? Like, skill wise? Bow can turn invisible, Sir Swoop can fly pretty fast and Swampire can blend into the shadows, what can you bring to the table?"

"Well, I can turn invisible, too." Vivian informed. "Also, I can cast a fiery spell on opponents."

"Good enough for us!" Sir Swoop blurted. "Welcome to the Horror Scorers!"

"Where do we go from here, though?" Lady Bow asked.

"Well, I hear that birds sometimes talk when on one's around. With our powers, we can hide in the shadows and listen to them." Vivian suggested.

"Sounds like a plan!" Red agreed. "There's some birds over there! Quick let's hide! Vivian, grab Sir Swoop and bring him in."

The group disappeared, leaving Red awkwardly standing there. "INVISIBLE!" Red tried. "IN-VIS-IBLE!" Red turned invisible. "GOT IT!"

"Hey, did you hear that red guys was gonna meet with the Mayor today?" a bird talked to another bird. "But isn't he the bad guy?"

"Humans are so dumb, it makes me want to peck their eyes out," the other bird agreed.

"I hear the only one who knows the bad guy's name is locked in the Creepy Steeple!" a third bird added. "Because if no one knows your name, you can use unstoppable magic!"

"But if someone says your actual name to you, the magic would stop working!" the bird retorted.

"You guys hear that?" Sir Swoop asked.

"Yeah, I did." Lady Bow nodded.

"Someone in Creepy Steeple knows his name!" Swampire repeated.

"So if we search Creepy Steeple, we'll find the guy who knows his name!" Vivian figured.

"All right! To Creepy Steeple, Horror Scorers!" Red ordered. "We've got a name to find!"


	9. Chapter IV: The Recovered Identity

_**In the last episode of Red Yoshi's Inkventures, Red, Lady Bow and Sir Swoop head out to Twilight Town to retrieve Red's identity. They met Swoop's brother Swampire on the way, who agreed to help them. They reached Twilight Town and helped Vivian the Shadow Siren retrieve an item she'd lost. Unaware of Red's identity, she agrees to help him reclaim his identity. They discover that the only person who knows the identity thief's is in Creepy Steeple, so they travel to Creepy Steeple!**_

* * *

"Here we are." Red announced. "Welcome to Creepy Steeple."

"It's as repulsive as the stories tell!" Lady Bow affirmed.

"We have family living here, don't we, Swamp?" Sir Swoop asked.

"Don't call me that." Swampire corrected.

"Let's go in, maybe we'll find him." Vivian suggested. The group entered Creepy Steeple, and the Boos had still occupied the main room.

"BOOS!" Lady Bow realized.

"LADY BOW!" a Boo realized. "Everyone, our queen is here!" The Boos all bowed to Lady Bow. "What can we do for you, my lady?" the Boo asked.

"How do we get to the basement, friend?" Lady Bow asked.

"Easy, you go through that toilet outside!"

* * *

"This is the toilet." Red pointed.

"Who's going first?" Vivian asked.

"Not me!" Sir Swoop perched on the edge to look in. "It's dark!" Swampire pushed him down.

"Heh!" Swampire laughed. "Can't believe you fell for that!" He flew down.

"What the heck, we're all going down." Lady Bow floated down.

"Ladies first?" Red offered.

"Aww thanks!" Vivian giggled. She jumped, and Red followed.

"Gee, it is dark." Red agreed. "Let's go into this room here." They entered a room infested with Buzzy Beetles!

"EEK!" Lady Bow jumped.

"Let's take these guys down!" Sir Swoop took on a flying one, while the rest matched up.

"This is like Gusty Gulch!" Bow laughed.

"You and I remember Gusty Gulch very differently!" Red responded, after clobbering a Buzzy with a hammer, and swinging his spiky sphere at another. "Think that's all." Red wiped his brow.

"Here, Red. Got these from a Buzzy." Lady Bow handed him a Piercing Blow and a Tornado Jump badge.

"Think we have to go through that heavy, metal door there." Sir Swoop pointed.

"How are we supposed to do that?" Swampire asked.

"I know!" Red snapped his fingers with an idea. "I'll push the door to get it to the top, and we'll all shadow under." He pushed the door to the top, and it slid back to where it started, but this time, the Horror Scorers were on the other side of the door.

"Quick thinking there!" Sir Swoop complimented.

"Keep moving." Red and the Horror Scorers kept moving through the underground passage. They reached a room with a parrot. Red claimed a Power Plus badge, a Creepy Steeple Key and a letter "p."

"Why do need this?" Swampire asked.

"Let's hide, maybe we'll find out!" Vivian suggested. They snuck behind him and hid in the shadows.

"Skrawk? What happened to that group that was in here?" The parrot asked himself. "Whatever. It was almost nice to have some company. I mean, no matter how important knows who his real name is. Locking me up here because I know it…and making me guard the name's stupid missing letter…No way to treat a parrot!' he rambled. "I REALLY want a cracker. _**Doopliss,**_ when's feeding time?"

* * *

Red and the Horror Scorers emerged out side of the room. "DOOPLISS!" Sir Swoop yelled.

"DOOPLISS!" Swampire yelled louder. The two kept yelling "Doopliss" to see who was louder.

"Let's head bat to town and crack that ass-of-the-world's head into the ground!" Red declared.

"You're sticking with that still?" Bow asked.

"Yeah, for now." Red laughed. "Let's get back to town. I really want to see that sucker's face once I yell his name to the moon!"

The Horror Scorers ran up to the Boo's large room. "Boos, do you know where an Inkling with Red hair is right now?" Bow asked.

"Yeah, Red? Top floor." the Boo answered.

"Awesome. Thanks." Lady Bow winked.

The Horror Scorers returned to the top tower, and were confronted by fake Red, as they entered. "Hey, Slick! Time's up, cause you're about to get erased!" He turned to Red's team. "He's back, everyone! The curser!"

"There he is!" Paul pointed.

"You'll pay!" Aimee threatened.

"Hah.' Red snickered. He walked forward. "Amusing. You know, I really have to applaud you for this scheme. You know, getting the Crystal Stars from me, sending Octo Grubba to look for the fourth one when you know you held it. Brilliant!" Red applauded. "And now, I have to really thank you for amusing me. Well guess what? I got myself a new team." He turned to his friends. "That's right, Incinerators! You guys are old news! The Horror Scorers are in the house!" Red announced.

"WOOO!" Sir Swoop cheered.

"YEAH!" Swampire cheered.

"THAT'S RIGHT, BABY!" Red chanted. "But now that the fun's over, I'm gonna have to take m body back. Believe me, Octo Grubba was fun, but to be honest, he's actually super retarded. Anyway, where was I? Ah, yes. My body. I'd like that back now, 'cause the show's over."

"Really?" the fake Red approached him. "Well, last time I checked," he whispered, "You don't know my name!" He backed away, smiling smugly with Red's face.

"Oh, a name! Ass-of-the-world wants a name.' Red nodded.

"Red, if he calls you out again, I'll put him right on his ass!" Aimee told fake Red.

"Really, Aimee? You'd put your boyfriend on his ass?" Red repeated.

"SHUT UP!" Aimee took a shot at Red.

"Shield, small." Red called, activating a shield to block the shot. "Impressive. Aimee, like my new hammer? My friend Lady Bow over there made it up for me." Red pointed.

"What's he doing?" Vivian asked.

"Stalling." Lady Bow whispered. "He's spent this whole time charging up a powerful hammer blow. Look at that thing low red!"

"Where was I before my girlfriend interrupted me? Right, Red's name. Red's name. Well, I'm going to as nicely once for my body back." Red approached fake Red. " _ **Doopliss**_ , can I have my body back? That was the nice version. Now the rough version. _**Doopliss**_ , give me my body back, you _**damned retarded asshole**_!"

Doopliss stopped in his place. "You…know!"

"Don't listen to him, Fred!" Erick brushed it off. "Attack! So what if he's got a Shadow Siren to help him? He can't win!"

"…NO." Doopliss refused. "He got me. The Red Yoshi got me."

"RED!" Vivian realized. "You're the RED YOSHI!"

Red turned to Vivian. He said nothing. "Sister, it's time you visit the real world. I am the Red Yoshi."

"WOOO!" Sir Swoop cheered again.

"YEAH!" Swampire cheered again. "SICK 'EM!"

"You took down the freaking BOOHEMOTH, Red!" Lady Bow reminded. "Don't let this stop you from taking your body back!"

Red's hammer lost its charge. "I've been a loser, I've been a murderer, I've accepted bribes, but I will never lie to someone." Red fastened his hammer onto his belt. "Vivian. This is the truth."

Vivian was clearly starting to cry. "I feel so stupid. I am an idiot." She crouched in a corner.

Red felt a tear run down his face. "I'm sorry, Vivian." He turned to Doopliss. "TIME TO PAY!"

"No." Doopliss refused.

"Fred! Don't let this guy get to you!" Erick yelled, angrily. "GET HIM!"

" _ **NO!**_ " Doopliss refused. "I will not!"

"YOU"RE SO STUPID, RED!" Erick punched Doopliss right in the face, sending him flying into a wall. "We don't need you, Red. We never have. We could have all the Crystal Stars now if it wasn't for you! You're not a liar! HAH!" Erick laughed, facing the real Red. " **You're nothing BUT A LIAR! AND A TERRIBLE LEADER! No one cares if you saved Inkopolis! NO ONE! YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A** _ **PAIN-IN-THE-ASS**_ _ **FAKE!"**_

"RED!" The Horror Scorers yelled. "Let's get him!"

"We can take this clown!" Sir Swoop yelled.

"HOW DARE YOU TALK TO RED LIKE THAT!" Swampire shrieked.

"This guy is nothing but a hero!" Bow proclaimed. "If Red won't defend himself, I will!" She turned to the Swoopers. "Let's get him!"

"YEAH!" The Swoopers yelled. "You can talk the talk, but you walk anything but sucker-punches!"

Red had literally turned red. Strangely, he had regained his real form in that time. "You know what, Erick? I never did like you. That's right, **this is the real Red talking, not Fred. RED! RED FREAKING YOSHI!** " Red's hammer regained its glow.

"That is Red!" Robbie realized.

"ERICK! HOW DARE YOU!" Aimee realized.

"Thanks, Erick. You've rally showed your true colours here." Red grabbed his hammer. "Now I show you mine!" He wound up his hammer with his chain, and landed Erick right in the face with a high-power Piercing Blow. He landed right beside Doopliss. "Want to know why I did that, Erick?" Red ran over to Erick. He sprayed smoke on his face, revealing Doopliss' crooked face. "That's why. You weren't even Erick."

"You got me. Red is Erick." Doopliss pointed. "But I can still get you!" Doopliss grabbed Red's neck and began to suck his form out of him.

"GET HIM!" Red gasped to his friends. The Inklings ran to help, but Doopliss stuck them with a weird gas. They were under Doopliss' mind control now. Robbie let out a high-powered blaster shot to the drained Red. Then he unleashed a shot on each of the Horror Scorers.

"They're all yours Doopliss." The brainwashed Robbie declared, as Doopliss collapsed him and the rest of Red's friends.

"Thank you, slave." Doopliss threw red into a corner. Red had still maintained his body threw the choking. He landed close to Vivian. "Now, where were we?" Doopliss asked. "Right, I was going to erase you!" He picked up Robbie's gun. "And this looks like the perfect tool to do so.

Red's back was to the wall. He could barely talk from Doopliss' life draining choke. "VIVIAN!" He squealed, before Doopliss pointed the blaster in Red's face.

"This is where it ends, Slick. You played, and you lost." He readied the blast for a killshot on Red.

Vivian got up to her feet. He lumped in front of Red as the shot was launched, taking it. "VIVIAN!" Red realized what had just happened. "You okay?" Doopliss just smirked.

"I'm sorry, sis…" Vivian mumbled. "Red is the only person that has ever been kind to me!" She rose from the ground. "C'mon, Red! Let's each this guy a lesson!"

"Don't forget us!" Sir Swoop and the Horror Scorers had joined Red to fight Doopliss.

" **Eeeeeeeeh, Ma'an!"** Robbie called. "And don't forget about us!" The Inklings rejoined Red and the Scorers.

Red turned to see the team he had ready to fight, Doopliss. "Whaddya say, Doop?" Red laughed. "Care to get while the getting's good?"

Doopliss counted the group Red had now assembled. "RATS!" Doopliss yelled, as he sprinted to the window. "You haven't seen the last of me, Red Yoshi! When I see you again, _you_ will be the one outnumbered ten-to-one!" He leapt out the window.

"The Crystal Stars!" Red remembered.

"Right over here." Erick pulled them out.

"Erick!" Red took a good look at him. "But how?"

"Easy, Fred!" Erick explained. "When Doopliss swapped into my body, he forgot to ask me who was at the time you for the Crystal Stars! I'd suspected something, so I didn't bother giving them back!"

"Erick, you life saver!" Red smiled. "We'd be back at square one if it wasn't for your quick thinking!"

"Tell you what? How about we save the party for when we get back to town?" Paul suggested. "Even after we won, this place still creeps me out!"

"Good idea, Paul." Red agreed. "Inklings, Horror Scorers, to Twilight Town!"

* * *

"Well, we'd better be heading back to Rogueport now." Red had packed all his things. "Since we have the Crystal Stars, there's no reason for us to stick around."

"Once again, thank you, Red." Mayor Dour thanked. "Without you confronting that monster Doopliss, we'd still be pigs."

"No problem, Mayor." Red nodded. He turned to the Inklings, who had descended into the pipe.

"Coming, Red?" Gyanna asked.

"In a minute, Gyanna." Red motioned. He turned to the Horror Scorers. "So, where do you guys go from here?"

"Well, Swamp and I are gonna head back to Boo's Mansion. We figure we'll stop in there for a while." Sir Swoop explained. "After that, I'm Glitzville bound again!"

"Well, thank you for all the help, Sir Swoop." Red mentioned. "Good luck in the Pit!" Sir Swoop nodded. "So, Swampire, where do you go after Boo's Mansion?"

"I'm headed to Glitzville, too!" Swampire explained. "Swoop says he'll hook me up with his new manager, Bones."

"Bones is a great guy!" Red agreed. "He helped us when we were there. Anyway, good luck in the Pit to you, too." Swampire nodded, as he flew to join Swoop.

"Red, thanks so much for all the help." Lady Bow began. "Without you, my people would still inside that mechanical monster."

"No problem, Bow!" Red nodded. "It was a fair trade for you helping me with my identity."

"It's no problem." Lady Bow gave him a hug. "The mansion is always open to you, Red. Feel free to stop by." She floated to join the Swoopers. The only one left was Vivian.

"Vivian!" Red smiled. "Girl, you saved me big-time. If it weren't for you, I'd be dead in a puddle of ink back there."

"Aw, Red! " Vivian blushed. "You would've done the same for me."

Red nodded. "So, where are you headed from here?"

"Well, Bow invited me to Boo's Mansion for a bit, and after that I'm gonna head out to find my hometown of Crystal Valley." Vivian explained.

"So, it this the last time we'll see each other?" Red asked.

"I hope not." Vivian admitted. "I'd better catch up to the group. Oh, that's right! I wanted you to take this." She hung a chain with a small crystal shaped like a Crystal Star. "This chain will allow you to warp from place to place undetected." Vivian explained. "Once again, Red, thank you so much for what you did."

"Don't mention it." Red nodded. Vivian embraced him and gave him a kiss. She waved as she caught up to the group, who waved to Red as they entered the forest again. "Goodbye!" Red called. "I'll miss you guys, and thanks for everything!"

* * *

 _ **Having recovered his identity, Red and the Horror Scorers travelled to Creepy Steeple to recover his team. Regaining their trust, they collect the coveted Ruby Star, fourth of the Crystal Stars. However, the masked monster known as Doopliss escaped without a trace. Where could he be headed next?**_


	10. Interlude

"And can you be sure of this?"

"Yes, Sir Grodus." an X-Naut PhD reported. "Beldam's theory was correct. The seal of the Thousand-Year Door is weakening."

"Finally, at long last!" Grodus proclaimed. "The power that lies behind the door…the power of darkness will be ours! X-Naut, keep the search for the Crystal Stars as our top-priority, along with the elimination of that meddling Red Yoshi." he ordered.

"Yes, Sir." The X-Naut saluted as he left. As he walked out, Dr. Phun entered, bearing his microphone.

"Grodus, Octo Grubba returns with troubling reports." Dr. Phun began to say.

"Ah, yes!" Grodus remembered. "X-Naut, bring up messages sent from the Mecha Grubba."

"Yes, sir!" An X-Naut showed a message from Octo Grubba on the screen. "'Octo Grubba here. The Octolings and I have been alerted that Doopliss has claimed the Crystal Stars from the Red Yoshi. As soon as we defeat him at Gusty Gulch, we will proceed to Twilight Town to collect them.' That message was sent about three hours ago."

"Then there is no reason for fear!" Grodus concluded. "Doctor, you need to relax a bit."

"Grodus, he just returned." Dr. Phun notified. "Mecha Grubba was destroyed, he failed to defeat the Red Yoshi and Doopliss also gave up the Crystal Stars."

Grodus spun around. "WHAT!?"

"He just pulled into the landing dock a few minutes ago. Said something about the Red Yoshi obtaining new power to defeat him." Dr. Phun repeated.

Grodus was filled with rage. "You tell him if he wants anything to do with the X-Nauts, he does not fail me next time."

"I will." Dr. Phun nodded.

"Good. Where is Octowser?" Grodus wondered. "He should have returned by now from his search."

"He has not yet." Dr. Phun notified.

"Wonder where he could be."

* * *

On an island not too far from Rogueport, a body washed up on the shore. It was a male Inkling, wearing an Octoling jacket that had a large tear on the back. He coughed a bit, before rising to his feet.

"Where am I?" he wondered. "How am I still alive?" He rose to his feet and surveyed the area where he had landed. He approached a sign. "Pirate's Grotto this way." he read. "I don't need a Grotto! I need power! Power strong enough to defeat the Red Yoshi and put him in his place!" he punched the sign, reducing to wood planks.

"But Pirates are know to hoard treasure." he rethought. "And maybe there is treasure within powerful enough to heal me and make me even more powerful." he smirked evilly. "To Pirate's Grotto! There is power within that only Will is worthy of claiming!"

* * *

Octowser walked into Grodus' room. "No sign of him." he reported.

"Will was a good boy." Grodus agreed. "I'm sorry for your loss, Octarians."

"He was like a brother to me." Octowser recalled. "The Red Yoshi will pay."

"Yes, he will." Grodus nodded, before an X-Naut approached him. "Anyway, we must be going. We must prepare to depart for Crystal City and claim the Crystal Star. Pack your things; I just need to check a few things. Meet me at the landing dock in an hour."

* * *

"Hey!" Crysto knocked on the cell door.

"Callie! Marie!" Crysycle whispered. He inserted the key, and they entered the cell. "Wake up!"

"What?" Callie blinked a few times before her vision was in focus. "Oh, Crysto!" she finally realized.

"What's up?" Marie asked. "Crysycle, why'd you wake us up?"

"You said you two were gonna tell us about the Fifth Great Turf War!" Crysycle ripped his mask off as Crysto ushered them into the secret room.

"Yeah, the third of the Great Turf Wars in the last fifty years!" Crysto reminded.

"Right." Callie remembered. "Here we go; In the Fourth Great Turf War, the Octarians were dispelled from an area they called Octo Valley, outside Inkopolis. We fought to help our grandfather, Cap'n Cuttlefish - who fought in the Third Great Turf War about fifty years ago - reclaim the Great Zapfish and the rest of the Zapfish. After that, there was about a year of peace before the Octarians attacked again in the Fifth Great Turf War. Led by commanders Octoliver Octowser, Octavous Phun – current leader of the Octarians – Inkling Traitor William Inkiford and their then-leader General Zorn. Zorn was an extremely powerful Octoling General who had a thirst for Inkling blood. Rumour had it that he was sharing his body with a shadowy demon, due to his ability to wield almost anything with his dark OctoClaw. Halfway through the war, a large chasm swallowed up Inkopolis Harbour, killing over 10,000 Inklings. Even though the Octarians claimed to have done this, there was no way they could have done that with General Zorn fighting in Octo Valley at the same time. After that, we'd thought we were finished. If the Octarians could do as they claimed, Inkopolis would be sunk into the earth. Surrender was reached, just to keep as many Inklings as possible alive."

"Whoa." Crysto gasped.

"General Zorn was scheduled to receive the surrender in Inkopolis Plaza." Marie continued. "We thought we were finished, until Red Yoshi returned. Wielding his Inkbrush, he was barely able to defeat General Zorn. However, some strange things did happen during the fight. When the two fought on top of Inkopolis Tower, Zorn was able to stop Red from attacking using his OctoClaw. Red seemed off edge the whole fight, but still defeated Zorn. That's when it happened. With his last bit of life, Zorn rushed for the Harbour Chasm, and flung himself into it, presumably killing him. No one's what's happened to him since, but there's been peace in Inkopolis since." Marie finished.

"Wow." Crysycle gasped.

"Sounds like Red really came up big for you guys there." Crysto figured.

"That chasm… that sounds similar to the chasm that swallowed up the ancient city that stood before it was swallowed up and Rogueport was built there." Crysycle recalled.

"What?" Callie asked.

"That's for another day." Crysto dismissed. "We also need to check something with TEC since we're here."

"We'll tag along." Marie added. "We need to check with him, too."

* * *

"Hello, Squid Sisters. Crysto and Crysycle, good to see you, too." TEC greeted.

"Hello, TEC!" Crysto nodded. "Any new developments regarding the Crystal Stars?"

"Let me check." TEC ran a code. "Well, it seems the Red Yoshi claimed the Ruby Star recently, while the X-Nauts still have zero Crystal Stars."

"Cool. Also, any idea what the treasure behind the Thousand-Year Door is? ME and some of the guys were betting about it at lunch." Crysycle laughed.

"Actually, that brings me to my next topic nicely." TEC realized. "Squid Sisters, I have a few questions for you. If you can answer them correctly, you can resume use of my communications."

"What's the first one, TEC?" Callie asked.

"What will happen if all the Crystal Stars are collected?" TEC asked.

"Doesn't the Thousand-Year Door open?" Marie guessed.

"Good, good." TEC seemed amused. "Next: What is Sir Grodus' goals?"

"World domination." Marie answered.

"Correct." TEC agreed. "This pleases me. Thirdly, what treasure lies behind the Thousand-Year Door?"

The Squid Sisters were stunned. "That was our question!" Crysto realized.

"I don't know… a crap-ton of coins?" Callie guessed.

"Maybe a super-cool badge or something!" Marie added.

"We guessed it's some sort of gold storehouse or something." Crysycle informed. "What is it, TEC?"

"Brace yourselves." TEC warned. "It is a 1000-year old demon's soul."

"WHAT!?" Callie and Marie gasped.

"Fourthly, what do the X-Nauts and Octarians wish to with this soul?" TEC continued.

"They probably want to bring it back to life!" Crysto figured.

"Correct." TEC agreed. "Finally, what is required to seal the door? This is the all-or-nothing question."

"The Crystal Stars!" Callie realized.

"Correct." TEC confirmed. "You may feel free to use the communicator now."

Suddenly, synchronized footsteps were heard outside TEC's room door. "What's that?" Crysto threw his mask on, and went to check it out.

"TEC…!" Marie stuttered.

"Were you allowed to tell us these things?" Callie asked.

"Please input the message you'd like to send." TEC ordered.

Marie stepped up and began to type. "Great." Crysto walked back into the room. "A troop of X-Nauts are being assembled to head to Crystal City, and we're on the list. They're headed to the armory to prepare warm clothes for the conditions." He told Crysycle.

"I'll add that into the message," Callie added.

Crysto whispered something to Crysycle before he spoke up. "Girls, Sir Grodus has ordered that you come with us on this mission."

* * *

The Crystal King paced across the floor of his throne room _. 'Grodus will be here for the Crystal Star soon._ ' he thought, _'but how can we be sure he falls for the fake one?'_

Crystyynsyn rode into the throne room with Dupaul and Clubbill. "Hello, father." Crys took his helmet off. "What is the new plan for the Crystal Star?"

"It's very simple." the Crystal King instructed. "Grodus will have to fly past the town square to land in the airfield safely. From there, a group of Protectors will escort them to my castle, where Grodus will request the Crystal Star. You three will travel to the town square, switch off with Crystyy and another group of Protectors will escort her to the palace with the fake star."

"That's a very clever plan, my King." Dupaul commented.

"But do you think it will be enough to fool Grodus?" Clubbill asked.

"I'm sure of it. Crystyynsyn, do you have the Crystal Crown of the Tyrannous One?" the Crystal King asked.

"Yes, I do." Crys pulled out the Crystal Crown. "Do not worry, father. It will not fall into the hands of the evil ones."

"I hope so," the Crystal King agreed. He heard the whirr of a ship fly overhead. "That's them. Do we all know what to do?"

"Yes, Crystal King!" the Protectors saluted. "We are ready, sir!"

* * *

"Here we are." Grodus stepped out of the ship. "Dr. Phun, Octowser, I welcome you to the Crystal City of the Crystal Valley."

"It's huge!" Octowser marveled at the size of the mountains that surrounded the valley.

"It's more rustic than I imagined." Dr. Phun agreed. "Al the buildings are made of wood and bricks!"

"And Crystal mined from the Crystal Peaks." Grodus looked around him. "How I wish I could gain access to these rich peaks. Once we have the power to rule the world, we'll have all of this!"

" **HOME!"** Crysto and Crysycle darted out of the ship ahead of the X-Naut group.

"It's just as beautiful as I remember." Crysycle spun to see everything.

"Whoa!" The imprisoned Callie and Marie looked around at the marvelous city that airfield overlooked. "So this is where our people fled to during the wars." Callie recalled.

"I can see why." Marie agreed. "I can't wait to see some Inklings here. It's been too long since we've seen our people."

"Hail, Sir Grodus." An armored Inkling approached. "I am one of the Crystal People of this valley called Crystallynes. I am of Inkling and Shadow blood, and serve the Crystal King."

"That must be why their hair is pink." Marie figured.

"Please follow me, I have prepared three wagons to transport you and your troops to the Crystal Palace." The Crystallyne led them to the fancy, crystal decorated wagons that were carried by the crystal horses. The X-Nauts crowded into the wagons, and were taken to the Crystal Palace in a short half-hour. The group marched into the throne room, led by Grodus.

"Hail, Crystallpher III, the Third Crystal King." Grodus shook the hand of the Crystal King.

"Hail, Sir Grodus." the Crystal King welcomed Grodus into his throne room. "Please, have a seat." Grodus sat down. "I presume you'll introduce me to the new faces here."

"Yes, this is Dr. Phun and Octowser of the Octarians." Grodus introduced.

"Octarians?" the Crystal King calmly realized. "My Inklings may not take to them in the nicest manner, seeing how they are on opposing sides in pretty much everything."

"We've had our differences, but we're willing to let bygones be bygones." Dr. Phun spoke into his microphone.

"So, Crystallpher, I've been waiting to see the Crystal Star for some time now." Grodus urged. "I assume that was the purpose of this summoning."

"Yes, yes." the Crystal King looked towards he Protectors. "My son and the Protectors of Crystal Valley shall collect it for you. Swiftly!" the Crystal King summoned.

The Protectors darted out across the drawbridge and down the tall staircase on horseback. "Remember the plan?" Clubbill asked.

"Right." Crys nodded.

"Good." Dupaul nodded back. "Let's go trick our pigeon." The Protectors pulled up to the Crystal Star to assume guard duty. Crystyy and the second group of Protectors set out to the palace with the fake Crystal Star. They returned to the throne room.

"Is this the Crystal Star?" Grodus rose to his feet.

"This is our birthright, Grodus." the Crystal King nodded.

"Bring it to me, dear." Grodus ordered. Crystyy approached with the Crystal Star, until Grodus drew a knife and head locked her. The rest of the X-Nauts and Octolings drew their weapons, catching the Crystal King **. "You're a fool, Crystallpher!** Trading your daughter's life for a fake Crystal Star!" Grodus threw it to the ground. "Where is the real one? I know it's somewhere, Crystallpher, so if you value your daughter's life, you will bring it to me."

The Crystal King looked around him to see all of the swords and guns pointed at him and his subjects. "Town Square." he answered.

"Thank you." Grodus motioned for them to lower weapons. "2073! 2074! Bring me the Crystal Star!"

"Those our Crysto and Crysycle's numbers!" Callie realized.

"GUYS! **DON'T DO IT!** " Marie yelled.

"Remember what I did to your king last time?" Grodus recalled, handing Crystyy to Octowser to contain. "Remember?"

"We have to do it, man!" Crysto whispered.

"I can't betray my people again!" Crysycle responded, angrily. **"Not this time!"**

"Troops, prepare to end this silly King's reign." Grodus ordered.

"Let's go, Crysto." Crysycle finally answered as the two walked out of the palace.

* * *

"There it is: The Crystal Star." Crysto pointed.

"I can't believe we're doing this." Crysycle grumbled.

"We have to, bro!" Crysto urged. "The Crystal King will die if we don't! Besides, we can always _steal_ it back!"

Crysycle's goggles lit up. "That's true! Let's do this!" They approached the Protectors. "We need that Crystal Star! Sir Grodus and the Crystal King's orders!"

" **NEVER!"** Crystyynsyn responded. He drew his sword. "We will never let you X-Nauts have the Crystal Star!"

"We're not X-Nauts." They ripped their masks off. "We're Crystallyne, just like you guys. We'll take it, and then we'll keep it and stay back here."

"No, you won't!" Dr. Phun yelled as he fired two powerful missiles from his chair. "Zorn was right, never trust an Inkling." Crysto and Crysycle collapsed on the spot. "Your sister and father will die if we do not receive the Crystal Star."

" **Not if we can FIGHT!"** Crys rushed forward to attack Dr. Phun. He was countered by his force field that Dr. Phun activated. Crys continued to push through, but was sent flying back and was able to recover. "Guys! Attack!"

Clubbill's club lit up with the same colour as the Crystal Star. He struck Dr. Phun's force field, shattering it. Dr. Phun smiled, and fired a gas at Clubbill as he approached. The gas caught him, knocking him out. Dupaul dashed into Dr. Phun and took his form. He pulled an Octoshot and took a few shots at Dr. Phun, destroying his chair and sending him flying. Dr. Phun landed and dashed at Dupaul. Before he hit Dupaul, he phased through him and planted a Suction Bomb on his back, blowing him up **.** **"** **ˈFuːls!"** he yelled, as he picked up his microphone. Suddenly, an arrow shot past his face, knocking the microphone away. He turned to Crys, who had drawn a second sword.

"You will not leave here with the Crystal Star!" Crys ordered.

"ɡɪv ʌp, fuːl!" Dr. Phun yelled as they dashed towards each other, "ðæt ˈkrɪstl stɑːr ɪz maɪn!" Dr. Phun jumped, as he got close, and began to suck the energy out of Crystyynsyn with his hands. He sucked him dry, tossed him away and picked up the Crystal Star. He then pulled out a box from his chair, and threw the Protectors in. He walked back to the castle.

"Sir Grodus, I present you the Crystal Star." Dr. Phun bowed. The Crystal King's heart sunk.

"Excellent." Grodus took the Crystal Star. "My, how it shines." He turned to the Crystal King. "Now, for your punishment for being such a sneaky little fool." Grodus smirked. "I think that this shall be the capital of my new X-Naut Empire. Octowser!" Grodus called.

"Yes, sir!" Octowser saluted.

"Contact the forces at HQ. **Tell them that we've claimed our capital."**


	11. Chapter V: The Tales Of The Treasure

**Chapter V**

 _ **The Pirate's Plunder**_

"There you are, Red!" Aimee noticed. "Taking your sweet time there, eh?"

"Sorry, Aimee." Red sighed. "Just wanted to say bye to the group. Let's head to the Thousand-Year Door, the next location is waiting!"

* * *

"Looks like an island, Red." Goombella looked it over.

"Of all the times for Frankly to go out for **BREAD!** " Robbie tossed his arms in the air.

"Hope he bought some for us." Gyanna snickered.

"Ah, Red! Inklings! Good to see you guys!" Professor Frankly greeted as he returned. He dumped his bag on the table. "How goes the search?"

"Great, we just found the location of the Sapphire Star, the fifth Crystal Star!" Paul explained.

"Let's see that map," Frankly looked it over, and Red's phone got a buzz.

"Looks like the Squid Sisters." Red checked. "Let's see what's new. 'Red! **BIG NEWS!** We figured out what the treasure behind the door is! According to the X-Naut computer, it is the spirit of a thousand-year old demon! The X-Nauts plan to revive it and use its powers to take over the world! They are collecting the Crystal Stars to open the Thousand-Year Door and release it! However, the only thing that can keep this beast locked away is the Crystal Stars themselves! You must not let them get any, but we may be telling you too late. See, we're getting sent with Grodus, Octowser, Dr. Phun and a troop of X-Nauts to Crystal Valley to claim the Crystal Star! Red, you can't let them get anymore!' Sent from the Squid Sisters."

"Wow." Abbie realized. "So the X-Nauts may already have one Crystal Star?"

"That would suck bigly." Aimee sulked.

"'Suck bigly?'" Paul repeated. "Not even sure that's proper grammar."

"Professor?" Red walked over to him. "Have a look at this. The Squid Sisters' most recent message to us."

Frankly looked it over before dropping his coffee cup on the ground. **"WHU-WHU-WHAT?"** He read it over. "The treasure is the spirit of an ancient demon…and those freaks want to resurrect the demon? Sadly, it does seem to add up with what I've learned."

"Uh-oh…" Erick moaned. "I got coffee all over my leg." Goombella gave him a puzzled look.

"Ignore him." Abbie dismissed. "What was that about the treasure, Professor?"

"Ah, yes." Frankly cleared the table, pushing his bread into his spilt coffee. He placed a book on table. "This is a story that may prove essential in piecing this mystery together. Everyone listening?"

"Everyone who's capable of listening is." Gyanna pointed to Erick who was cleaning the coffee with an old book.

"Leave him to his business." defended Aimee. "C'mon, Prof! We gotta know!"

"All right." Frankly flipped to the page. "The great cataclysm mentioned in this book could refer to the demon. It says a monster destroyed a large town that once stood on this area. It also says that the monster **created** the Crystal Stars and it used the power of them to try to control the world. According to the book, the demon was eventually defeated by four heroes, but only its physical form was destroyed. Its spirit was indestructible. So, the heroes used the Crystal Stars to cast the demon into a large maze and sealed the exit. Therefore, we know that the Crystal Stars cannot tell good from evil, so if they were brought together, they wouldn't know whether to seal the door or open it. In other words, whoever wields the Crystal Stars determines if they will be used for good or evil."

"But, wait!" Robbie interjected. "What if we took them as far away as possible? Like, Red took three of them to Inkopolis and I took the rest to, I don't know, _Jamaica_?"

"What the heck is a Jamaica?" Goombella asked.

"You don't know JAMAICA!?" Robbie gasped.

"Save it, Robbie." Red ordered. "But Robbie's got a point. Why can't we separate them?"

"That was my original plan, but then I looked deeper into the task at hand," Frankly began, "And there may be a slight possibility that the Thousand-Year Door is weakening. See, this has almost happened before, when we thought that it was the thousandth year, but it turned out it was not, and we were spared for a few more years. However, this may actually be the thousandth year upon us. The fact that those X-Nauts picked this year to begin their collection of the Crystal Stars this year may be coincidental, but if we don't make an attempt to seal the door, another cataclysm may open, and this time Rogueport will fall."

"That sounds exactly like what happened in the recent Great Turf War, Red!" Aimee reminded Red.

"Omigosh, you're right Aimee!" Red recalled the event.

"Care to tell a story, Red?" Frankly asked.

"No problem." Red dismissed. "Recently, the Inklings had to defend Inkopolis from a tyrannous Octoling by the name of General Zorn and his Octarians. Near the end of the war, a large chasm opened at Inkopolis Harbour and swallowed up a vast amount of Inklings. The Octarians began to claim they opened it, but the only Octarian that could get remotely close was General Zorn, who was fighting a battle in Octo Valley at the time. After I defeated him, there was a report that the chasm was closing. As I was about to end General Zorn right there, he made a mad dash of the chasm, and dove in. After the chasm swallowed him, it sealed right back up. When you said this might be the thousandth year, there may be a chance that the demon's seal below is already cracked, and it was able to open the chasm in Inkopolis instead of Rogueport. In other words, it is possible these events are linked." Red finished.

"Wow." Frankly gasped. "I never heard about the chasm in Inkopolis. These events may be linked!"

"RED!" Paul piped up after madly flipping through a book. "It may be possible that the demon may be trying to emerge in Inkopolis instead of breaking out of the sturdy Thousand-Year Door!"

"Which means Inkopolis will be in trouble if this beast breaks out!" Aimee realized. "Red, we've got to find those Crystal Stars!"

"Aimee's right." Robbie agreed. "Where's the next one at, Professor?"

"Let's see…that looks like Keelhaul Key. It's an island south of Rogueport, and is only reachable by boat." Frankly explained. "You'll need to find a sailor to get you there. Anyway, I'm going to head out to pick up more bread. Good luck on retrieving the Sapphire Star, Red." With that, Frankly walked out.

"So, Red." Goombella approached Red as they were about to leave, "I'm actually interested in the story of your ancestors. See, I know how you had the Paratroopa shell, the Toad speed, the Yoshi flutter jump, but who did you get those from?"

"Ah!" Red pointed, "See, it started a long time ago. You see, about five generations back, my great-grandfather (with five greats), Ulysses was a high-ranking Paratroopa in the Koopa Troop. However, he never really agreed with Bowser's military goals. One day, he checked out and left with a five-man crew to explore an icy mountain. He always wanted to be an explorer. About five days into the trip, all the men except my great-grandfather had died, and he wasn't going to hang on much longer. He spotted a cabin on the mountainside, and knocked, looking for help. His future wife, a widowed female Toad named Toadella greeted him and let him in. Now, normally Toads and Koopas don't get along very well, but since he was on death's doorstep, she welcomed him in. He decided he'd work as a cartographer in a nearby town. Eventually, Grandpa Ulysses proposed and the two got married, leading to my great-grandmother Koopella's (with four greats) birth. She also became an explorer like Ulysses and set out to find the fabled Yoshi's Island." Red began. "Bored yet?"

"No, keep going." Abbie urged.

"Anyway, like Grandpa Ulysses, the boat capsized on a rock near the shore. Grandma Koopella had no choice to swim to land. She managed to swim the long kilometre to Yoshi's Island, but was exhausted from the swim, and passed out. She was discovered by a few Yoshis, who took her to a doctor named Art Yoshi (no clue why his name wasn't 'Yoshified'), who would be my great-grandfather (with four greats also). Now, Koopella had no way of returning to land, so Art suggested she live with him until his friends could build her a boat. The time came when the boat was built, but she refused to leave because she'd fallen in love with Art. They got married and gave birth to two daughters and a son, my great-grandfather (with three greats) Rufus. From there, he returned to the Mushroom Kingdom, and served in the Mushroom King's castle, before getting married and giving birth to my Grandpa, Toadzart, who'd go on to conduct the Mushroom Kingdom Philharmonic Orchestra. Once he settled down a bit, he got married and gave birth to my dad, OJ, and that's my dad's side of the family." Red explained.

"Wow." Erick gasped.

"What about your mom's side, Red?" Goombella asked.

"Well, obviously, that's the side I get my Inkling and human from. There's not too much to explain on that side of the family, other then my great-grandpa (with about ten greats) is Inkling and my great-grandma (with ten greats) is human. They were both killed as a result of the First Great Turf War, over 500 years ago. Since then, my grandparents have been 100% Inkling. " Red explained.

"But hold it, Red!" Robbie stopped him. "You said you came here from another continent. Our Inkling continent and the Mushroom Kingdom were the only ones that existed after the First Great Turf War, so where did you come from?"

"That's what I thought," Paul added, "Until I checked a variety of atlases that came into the Inkopolis Public Library last year. I read that continents similar to Earth's continents 500 years ago were discovered; it's just all of the citizens of those continents have some form of Inkling in their blood."

"Paul's right." Red agreed. "Anyway, we'd better head to the dock, we'll start our search there."


	12. Chapter V: Setting Sail?

_**In the last episode of Red Yoshi's Inkventures, Red and the Inklings returned to Rogueport to find the location of the fifth Crystal Star. Red received disturbing news from the Squid Sisters, stating how the treasure behind the Thousand-Year Door is a demon the X-Nauts wish to use the control the world. They also discover that the X-Nauts have taken the Squid Sisters to Crystal Valley in search of the Crystal Star. Professor Frankly revealed the location of the Sapphire Star and the group headed to the dock to catch a boat to Keelhaul Key!**_

* * *

"I don't see a boat anywhere, Red!" Robbie called. "Where could it be?"

"Here comes one now!" Aimee pointed. It was a big one, and was painted gold and shone with wealth. A Toad stepped off.

"ARRR! Hello there!" He greeted Red and the team. "What can I do for you folks?"

"We were just wondering whose impressive vessel this is!" Red explained.

"ARR!" The Toad smiled, "She belongs to Flavio, the merchant trader. He doesn't sail much anymore, but if you want to talk to him, you can find him at Podley's joint by the inn."

"Great, thanks." Red nodded. "Let's go, gang."

"Oy! You there!" A Bob-omb with a bandana approached Robbie, "You got somethin' to say?"

" **Eeeeeeeeh, Ma'an!"** Robbie greeted.

" **Eeeeeeeeh, Ma'an** to you, too!" the Bob-omb repeated. "You can ask me anythin'! I'm like an encyclopedia, I am!"

"Thanks, Ma'an!" Robbie accepted. "My friend Red here and our team were wondering how we might be gettin' to Keelhaul Key."

"Ooh. Keelhaul Key." the Bob-omb repeated. "Listen, mate. Don't ask me about that place. I got no need to get a curse from a pirate king. Sorry, but I'd better get back to these boxes."

"Thanks, Ma'an!" Robbie nodded. He approached another Bob-omb with an eye patch. " **Eeeeeeeeh, Ma'an!** What's your deal, Ma'an?"

"Me, Ma'an?" this purple Bob-omb was bigger than the last bob-omb they'd spoken to. He key was an assortment of bones. "I'm just workin', Ma'an. No matter 'ow hard I work, life never gets any easier, you know wha' I mean, Ma'an?"

"I hear ya, Ma'an." Robbie agreed.

"It's like, there's gotta be a way to just go…POOF! an' get rich. You know…POOF!" the Bob-omb continued.

"Yeah, Ma'an! Let me tell you somethin', it not any easier to get rich in the city, either!" Robbie explained. "Anyway, you happen to know anythin' about Keelhaul Key?"

"Pa-Patch! You ramblin' about getting rich, again?" a Sailor Toad asked.

"Zip it, Sal T!" Pa-Patch ordered. "Let me 'ave my dreams!"

"Ha!" Sal T. laughed. "How are you folks?" he asked Robbie and the group.

"Fine, Ma'an! We're just wonderin' how we'd go about getting to Keelhaul Key." Robbie explained.

"K-Keelhaul Key?" he repeated. "Rob-omb, you know about Keelhaul Key?" Sal called another Bob-omb over to the group.

"Isn't that the island where the treasure hoard of Cortez, the pirate king is held?" Rob inquired. "That's the place if you treasure, mate. But you'd better keep an eye out or the curse'll get ya!"

"Curse, Ma'an?" Robbie repeated. "Sounds dangerous. Thanks for your help, Ma'an!" Robbie waved as he caught up to the rest of the group.

"You really have a way with these sailors, Robbie." Erick realized.

"Oh, he's had that forever." Paul recalled. "The first place I met him was Inkopolis Harbour."

"Yeah, Ma'an!" Robbie smiled. "I remember that, now!"'

"Let's head to Podley's." Red reminded. "We'd better have a word with this Flavio."

* * *

"Hi, we're looking for Flavio?" Red asked the bartender.

"See that guy there with the long nose and the skull jewel on the table? That's him."

"Great, thanks." Red nodded.

"Well, let's go!" Erick began to stroll up to Flavio, until Red pulled him back.

"What are you, crazy?' Red asked. "You can't just walk up to a big-shot aristocrat like him. You've got to have an entrance!"

"Oh, _you_ can do better?" Erick batted an eyebrow.

"As a matter of fact, I _can._ " Red countered. "Observe." Red turned invisible, and warped right beside Flavio. **"AHOY THERE!"**

"AHOY!" Flavio jumped. "You scared me, there!"

"How did Red do that?" Aimee asked.

"Don't know." Gyanna agreed. "Let's listen in."

"Yes, that's me! I am called Flavio." Flavio introduced.

"Red Yoshi. Nice to meet you." Red also introduced.

"Red Yoshi, eh?" Flavio thought aloud. "You wouldn't happen to be from that ink city with all the recreational turf war there, would you?"

"You've heard of Inkopolis?" Red asked.

"I sailed there, not too long ago, lad!" Flavio explained. "What an exciting place! I almost considered buying a place there, you know, with all my riches and stuff. My riches bring me freedom, and freedom brings me peace of mind. But why is it that the richest man in Rogueport whose life is unchained longs for more? What is it my life is missing? Romance? Emotion? Thrills? Money? It tears me up inside!"

"I know how you feel." Red agreed. "Can I get a ginger ale over here?" A waiter brought him a drink. "Sorry, go on."

"What I need is a good adventure where I can get all of that in one quest!" Flavio glanced at his Skull Gem on the table. "Now that I am thinking about it, I once heard about the treasure of Cortez, the pirate king." Flavio paused. "YES! That's it! That is my answer! I can go on a quest for the pirate king's treasure! Why, that stinks of romance and emotions and thrills and maybe even money!"

"That's not a bad idea." Red agreed. "That could just what a couple of adventurers like us need. A good quest for treasure!"

"Tell me, Red." Flavio asked. "Have you heard of the pirate king's treasure on Keelhaul Key?"

"Heard some reference to it." Red recalled. "Do elaborate, Flavio."

"There's a tale that speaks of valuables beyond belief hidden there. For years, pirates and adventurers alike ventured there for the treasure, but not one has ever returned…at least alive!"

"Ooh." Red gasped. "Riveting."

"Legend says that Cortez attacks all who seeks the treasure. How dangerous!" Flavio explained. "But that will not stop Flavio! He seeks the treasure that lies undiscovered! The treasure is there, and I will prove it, lad!"

"That's quite similar to my group's quest for treasure." Red added. "We're looking for stones known as the Crystal Stars, and the map leads right to Keelhaul Key, too!" Red showed Flavio the map.

"Yes, that's Keelhaul Key indeed!" Flavio agreed. "There is talk that there is a star-shaped stone in Cortez' stash of treasure. That's it! We can venture together to Keelhaul Key! With your power and my ship, we will travel there in search of the legendary treasure!"

"Brilliant!" Red raised his glass, smiling at his team. "That's my team over there, Flavio."

"My, what intimidating folks!" Flavio commented. "That look of determination could scare even Cortez! You and your friends would be stupid you not accept my offer of sailing alongside me!"

"I think we have a deal, Flavio!" Red smirked. "Put her there!" They exchanged a hearty handshake of agreement.

"Meet me at the dock, Red!" Flavio ordered. "From there, we sail to lands unknown!"

"It's a deal!"

* * *

"Let me introduce the crew, Red." Flavio instructed. "Over here, we have Pa-Patch, Sal T, Rob-omb, Harr T, Scare T. and Four-eyes."

"AHOY!" They all cried.

"We just need to finish loading a few things up, and we're ready to go." Flavio instructed. "All right, crew! Let's finish loading!"

"Do you think I should pack my Generator, Sal?" Pa-Patch asked. "I may need something to power my radio if the batteries may die."

"Why are you bringing that silly thing?" Sal asked. "What do you think, a _hurricane_ is gonna hit us while we're there?"

"A good sailor always prepares for the worst!" Pa-Patch testified.

"Four-eyes, did you finish loading all the cannons an whatnot?" Flavio asked, checking his clipboard.

"Oops, forgot. Sorry, Flav!" Four-eyes realized. "And with that…POW! I'm gone!"

"Hold it, pal!" Red stopped Four-eyes. "That's Lord Crump's catchphrase!"

"So what if it is?" Four-eyes asked. "It's not like I'm him or anything."

"Yeah, but do you really want to talk like that loser? C'mon, you're on a boat, not ' _Rogueport's biggest loser._ ' Try like, 'I'm out!' or something." Red smiled.

"Thanks, I'll do that." Four-eyes ran off.

"Red, can you do me a favour?" Flavio asked.

"Anything, Flavio! What's up?" Red inquired.

"We have no navigator. Our navigator ran off, the dog!" Flavio explained. "Now here's the problem. We need someone who can steer the ship through the treacherous waters of Keelhaul Key, something we don't have. Now, I've heard of a famed sailor living in Rogueport here. What I need is for you to go find Admiral Bobbery. He's the only one who can steer us through those vile waters."

"Sure thing." Red nodded. "Aimee, come with me. We have to locate Admiral Bobbery."

"Sure, Red! " Aimee giggled. "I love it when it's just the two of us… "

Red turned to Robbie; "You're in charge of the Inklings while we're gone."

"No prob. Good luck, Red."


	13. Chapter V: Admiral Bobbery

_**In the last episode of Red Yoshi's Inkventures, Red and the gang met a merchant trader named Flavio, who agreed to take them to Keelhaul Key. One problem remains, and that is the lack of a navigator. Red and Aimee set out to find the navigator, the famed Admiral Bobbery!**_

* * *

"Now, if I were an old sailor, where'd I hide?" Red thought aloud. "Aimee, let go. I'm not going anywhere."

"I know, but it keeps me secure. " Aimee giggled.

"I'd probably lock myself in my house." Red told himself. "Except there are tons of houses in Rogueport! Which one would I hide in?"

"Why not one near water?" Aimee suggested. "If you were a sailor, you'd want to still see water once in a while."

"True." Red agreed. "Let's check houses near the river."

"We don't have much time, Red!" Aimee reminded. "Remember what Callie and Marie told us, the X-Nauts may have the Crystal Star very soon!"

"Someone has to know where he is!" Red thought. "That's it! Ishnail may know where he is!" Red turned down an alley and knocked on a door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me, Red. Remember? The high roller?"

"Oh, you! Come in, come in." The door swung open.

"Ishnail!" Red cheered as they entered the room.

"Well, if it ain't the high roller!" Ishnail recalled. "Finally settled on one girl, eh?"

"Good one." Red laughed. "Actually, I came here to ask a favour. See, we're trying to find a guy by the name of Admiral Bobbery."

"What makes you think we'll give you his location, Red?" Ishnail folded his arms. "He's paid us good not to tell anyone the location."

"See, we're headed to the remote island of Keelhaul Key, and we need someone who can navigate us through the rough waters." Red explained. "Kapeesh?"

"Snooze fest, Red." Ishnail daftly dismissed.

"You know, Ishnail, it's been rumoured that there's a pirate's treasure trove hidden there. The treasure hidden there is rumoured to be the most valuable and sought after treasure requested. Maybe I can bring something back for your troubles." Red sneered.

"Wait, WAIT!" Ishnail paused Red. "What're we talkin' here?"

"I'm talking gold! I'm talking silver! Diamonds! Rubies! Sapphires! Anything you need, they've got there!" Red explained rather dramatically.

"You got a deal, Red!" Ishnail nodded. "Here's the address. It's 386 Strange Street. It's not too far from the river."

"Thanks, Ishnail. I owe you." Red smiled on his way out.

"Once you bring me some treasure, we'll be even, bro!" Ishnail yelled after him. "Peace!"

* * *

"Here it is: 386." Red checked the address. "Here we go." Red knocked three times. "Admiral Bobbery? We need you at the dock!" No response.

"Remember, Red." Aimee recalled. "He probably won't even answer the door. We'll have to sneak in there."

"Right." Red shacked his head. "Stupid me! You bring your weapon, Aimee?"

"Always have it!" Aimee nodded.

"Ink a trail up this wall." Red ordered.

"Can do!" Aimee fired a fully charged shot, creating a clear wall to the roof. Red inked a trail down the chimney so they'd fit.

"Admiral!" Red called as they entered the small room.

"What are you kids doing here?" A Bob-omb asked. He was a brown Bob-omb that had a white beard. He also wore a captain's hat, and his key was the steering wheel of a boat. "Who is Admiral Bobbery?"

"You are!" Red explained. "Aren't you?"

"I don't want any trouble, so please excuse yourselves and leave." He opened the door.

"Look, we know you're Admiral Bobbery." Aimee convinced.

"What rubbish!" he dismissed. "What would you want to do with me if I were this chap?"

"Our ship needs a navigator, and we've heard you're the best around!" Red explained.

"I'm sorry, kids. I shall never set sail on the seas again!" Admiral Bobbery explained. "Find yourselves another navigator."

"Oh boy." Red sighed. "This…this is more difficult than I thought." Red grabbed Aimee and they walked out the door.

"Geez, he's not going anywhere, Red!" Aimee picked up.

"I think you're right." Red agreed. "But there's probably something we can do to change his mind. What we gotta do is find some beef on this guy!"

"Maybe Ishnail can get us some more info on him." Aimee suggested.

"It's worth a try." Red agreed. "Let's go back."

* * *

"I can't figure you, Red!" Ishnail shook his head. "I got you the address, what more do you need?"

"I need some dirt on this guys, Ishnail." Red ordered. "Also, there's a 500-coin advance if you can tell us." Red pulled out a bag of coins.

"Deal." Ishnail took the offer without blinking. "So, Bobbery won't sail, eh? Not a shocker, I must admit. Red, are you sure you want him navigating your ship?"

"Why, is there an issue with that?" Red asked.

"No, none a tall." Ishnail continued. "No one is more natural on the water than old Bobbery. The thing is… someone told me his story while back. It's actually one of the saddest stories I've ever heard, and I grew up in the streets."

"Well, do tell, Ish!" Aimee urged. "We gotta know!"

"Fine." Ishnail nodded. "Bobbery was once married to a beauty named Scarlette. The two were madly in love; you know, like that fairy tale love mush, right? Anyway, Bobbery was a sailor, so he'd be away from home for long periods of time. Scarlette never complained, and waited eagerly for his return always. They lived happily, and all was good, for a time, at least."

"What happened, Ish?" Red asked. "Keep going."

"All right, then. As you probably know, not all good things can last. It was a particularly icy winter that year. Scarlette fell ill, but no one knew what to blame. Eventually, it became pretty serious. Bobbery, who was on a voyage at sea at the time, knew nothing of her suffering. By the time he returned, he found her in a hole in the ground. Of course, Bobbery blamed himself. He kept saying how if he'd never left for that voyage, she'd still be with him. The thoughts soon overwhelmed his life, tormenting him and plaguing his sleep. He had only been out to sea one more time after that incident. After that, he vowed to never venture into the blue ocean again."

Aimee was bawling her eyes out like no tomorrow. "Come on, Aimee. Cheer up!" Red urged, as he embraced her.

"It's just…It's just…It's so sad!" Aimee explained.

"I'd hate the ocean too, after an experience like that." Red agreed.

"After this, do you still want him on your boat, Red?" Ishnail asked.

"We have no choice. While he mourns this death, others will perish at the hand of Grodus." Red said, lowly.

"As you wish." Ishnail went into an old armoire. It was the only decent piece of furniture in the room. He dug out a letter. "Before Scarlette died, she wrote Bobbery a letter. You now hold that letter. It was her last vow that he receive this letter. He's heard it once before, urging him to take his supposed final trip to sea. He has not read it since. Be merciful on the old soul, he's been through a lot."

"Thanks, Ishnail." Red bowed. "Here's another 200 for your trouble. C'mon, Aimee. You can cry outside."

* * *

"Here we are: Bobbery's house." Aimee noticed. "Let's get this over with, I feel another cry coming on."

"Just hold it until after he finishes reading." Red opened the door. "Hello again, Admiral."

"What are you doing here again, child?" Admiral Bobbery complained. "I told you to leave!"

"We have one thing for you. This is our last try to get you to come." Red explained. "Read, see if you remember this letter."

"Scarlette!" Bobbery realized. "This must be the last letter, again. 'My love, if you're reading this letter, I am no longer by your side. Because fate has stepped between us, I have decided to write you this letter. If you're reading this, I must have passed away while you were out at sea. I can only assume you'll blame yourself for it, sweet Bobbery. Although my life was short, you gave me more than a lifetime's worth of joy. Though you will mourn, I beg that you remember that time, like love, is a tide. You are one with the sea, as you were one with me. Do not lose both your life's loves.'" Bobbery stopped. "I-I need a moment, please." He stepped into the back room.

Aimee was once again, bawling her eyes out. "Geez, Aimee! You're gonna make me all emotional now!" Red cried. Red heard a few mumbles from behind the door. Admiral Bobbery stepped out.

"Red, was it? I've heard much about you from Ishnail." Bobbery explained. "Your poor girlfriend. Look how much my life has moved her. I believe you require a navigator, correct?"

"Please, Admiral!" Red urged. "Our world will be destroyed if we do not travel to Keelhaul Key!"

"Well, if it's a navigator you want, it's a navigator you get!" Bobbery huffed, proudly. "I shall meet you at the boat, Red. Can't wait to get back on the water!" He raced down the street.

Red smiled, and then looked at Aimee, who was red in the face. "Let's go, Aimee."

"Look at them!" Aimee was looking at a picture of Bobbery and Scarlette. "Look how happy they were."

"Well, Aimee, happiness has returned to the Admiral. he's already at the boat." Red explained. He held her hand. "Let's get to the boat."


	14. Chapter V: The Remote Keelhaul Key

_**In the last episode of Red Yoshi's Inkventures, Red and Aimee set out to find Admiral Bobbery. They consulted Ishnail, who helped them track down Don Pianta earlier. He agrees to a share of treasure from the pirate king's treasure stash, and leads them to Admiral Bobbery. Bobbery denies being himself, and Red and Aimee consult Ishnail again for any information. Ishnail tells them Bobbery's story of hardship, and instructs them to deliver a letter to him adressed from his dead wife, Scarlette. Remembering his love for the sea, Bobbery agrees to sail with the group to Keelhaul Key!**_

* * *

"Bobbery!" Flavio spotted him coming. "Good to see you, lad!"

"Hello, Flavio!" Bobbery greeted. "Ship looks well packed. Managed to fit everything, eh?"

"It was hard, I can assure you, Admiral!" Pa-Patch spoke up.

"You must be Red's friends." Bobbery approached the Inklings. "Your Red is a special person. He and his girl helped convince me to return to the seas."

"Aimee?" Gyanna asked. "Whoa, surprise, surprise."

"Red has that effect on people." Paul explained. "Here he comes, now!"

"Flavio!" Red waved. "Look who we found!" Red helped Aimee onto the boat.

"Red!" Flavio smiled. "Well done, lad!" He turned to the crew. "Everything is packed, are we ready to go now?"

"Let's go!" Red agreed. "Keelhaul Kay is waiting!"

"Bobbery! Let's get this ship moving!" Flavio ordered.

"Aye aye, Captain!" Bobbery got the ship moving. "Keelhaul Key, ho!"

* * *

"Sir Grodus!" An X-Naut called. "We've received a message from Rogueport!'

"Well, go ahead!" Grodus sat in the Crystal King's throne room, which had been filled withal the X-Naut technology they'd used at their other HQ.

"X-Naut Elite Black has been successful in infiltrating the vessel." The X-Naut reported.

"Excellent." Grodus smirked. "We will soon be up another Crystal Star in assuring that the Red Yoshi does not seal the Thousand-Year Door. Well done, we will ready the X-Naut ship for him at his order."

* * *

"It's been three days of sailing, Captain!" Sal T. explained. "We still have not yet seen Keelhaul Key yet!"

"Maybe we don't see it because it's midnight!" Rob-omb yelled. "In the morning, we'll have an idea where we are."

"Sir!" Bobbery yelled. "Flavio, the ship has stopped!"

"How has the ship stopped?" Flavio asked. "Isn't it your job to keep it moving?"

"I think I know why it stopped, captain!" Red pointed. "The sails aren't even moving!"

"I'll get on it!" Pa-Patch climbed to the tower. "Everythin's good up here!" He yelled. "Quit shovin' will ya?" he ordered. "Yes sir, everythin' is fine! Quit shovin', scallywag!" Pa-Patch turned around to see a fiery blue being. **"UH, AARGH!"** Pa-Patch shrieked. He slid down the rope, **"TH-THEY'RE HERE!"**

"What is the ruckus, here?" Flavio asked. "What is going on, Pa-Patch?"

" **The pirate ghosts!"** Erick realized. **"They're gonna eat us!"**

"We must move the boat!" Flavio ordered. A large spirit stood next to Flavio. "Y-You must be the p-pirate king?" Flavio asked. "HEEEELP MEEE!"

"Paul! Talk to me!" Red ordered. "We're surrounded!"

"These are Embers!" Paul explained. "They can be defeated by a powerful Ice Smash, if well executed. Also…INK! Ink will work, Red!"

"All right, guys!" Red readied his Inkbrush. "Let's put these fires out!" The Inklings began to shoot down as many Embers as possible, quickly dispersing them. They were all gone within a few minutes. "We did it!" Red cheered. "We di-"

" **IS THAT A TWISTER?"** Harr T. called from the port.

"That is!" Bobbery realized. "Hold on, everyone, I'm gonna try to sail us away!"

"We're not moving!" Abbie realized. **"HEELLLLP!"** The twister sucked up the boat, sending it flying considerably far.

' _No!'_ Red though. _'It can't end now!'_ Suddenly, Red felt himself land on something. ' _At least this rock saved me…'_ he thought, smiling, **"AW, CRAP!"** He yelled as a board from the ship flew towards him and hit him, making everything go dark for Red.

* * *

"Uhh…" Red moaned as he awakened. "Where are we? I see trees, the ocean, and parts of the boat everywhere!" He felt his face. "Why am I covered in blood?"

"You got skewered by a nail pretty bad, Red." Rob-omb informed. "We patched it up as best we could. Thank goodness the first aid stuff survived."

"What's with Pa-Patch and Robbie in a canoe out there?" Red asked.

"They're trying to find the box with Pa-Patch's radio and stuff, but it probably sunk." Rob explained.

"Or it's right over here!" Red pointed to a large box filled with bubble wrap, a radio and a generator.

"Oh, boy!" Rob ran over. "You're right!" he ran to call to Pa-Patch. "Patch! Robbie! We found the stuff!"

"They did!" Pa-Patch realized. "By Bobbery's beard!" The small boat pulled onto the land.

"Everything looks to be working, Patch!" Robbie agreed. "Nice, Red!"

"Yeah, it's no problem." Red dismissed. "Where's everyone else?"

"They're all at the camp." Rob-omb explained. "Gyanna, Four-Eyes and Abbie went looking for food, while Aimee started a fire. Scare T. also set up a tent and Harr T. set up a storehouse. We salvaged what we could find to make beds and stuff."

"I'm gonna check out the camp to make sure everything's all right." Red groaned as he struggled to his feet.

"Red!" Paul ran up to him. "Erick and Flavio are having a big fight!"

"Oh boy." Red ran with him back to the camp, and sure enough, they were still arguing.

"Last time I checked, you turned chicken when all those ghosts showed up, pal!" Flavio accused.

"I'd shut up, fancy pants! You were the one screaming like a baby there!" Erick responded.

"…Did you just call the great Flavio 'Fancy pants?'" Flavio recalled.

"Yes, I did, fancy pants!" Erick admitted. "FANCY PANTS! FANCY PANTS!"

"That's it!" Flavio yelled. "You! Me! Fight at dawn!"

"Great, can't wait to put a few tears in your fancy pants!" Erick mocked.

"Guys!" Red urged. "Easy there!" They ran off to fight, but quickly retreated.

" **RED! THE GHOSTS! THEY"RE BACK!"** They told Red.

"Why can't you guys fight them?" Red asked.

"…I can't!" Flavio informed. "I'll ruin my fancy pants!"

"Fine." Red agreed to it. He drew his hammer. "About time you guys got a beating!" Red pressed his Hammer Throw badge and hurled his hammer at them, which defeated one. The other two dashed towards Red, and unleashed two fireballs towards him. "Shield, small!" Red blocked the attacks, and flung the shield at the two of them, defeating them.

"Red! You saved us!" Flavio realized. "Thanks there, boy!" Flavio took a few steps forward to face the ocean. "There are surely more ghosts on this island, that none of us can fight off. I think we may need to send someone to explore this island!"

"How about Red?" Sal T. suggested. "He cleaned those ghosts up pretty good."

"My though exactly!" Flavio agreed. "What do you say, Red?'

"How about the Inklings split up into groups and explore this island?" Red offered.

"Am I an Inkling?" Flavio asked.

"Don't think so, Flavio." Red checked him over.

"In that case, good idea!" Flavio agreed. "When they get back from collecting food, we'll split you guys up."

"Sounds like a plan!" Red agreed. "I'll call Abbie and Gyanna back." Red placed a Squid Beacon. Soon, Gyanna and Abbie super jumped to the spot.

"We were just getting food." Abbie informed. "Where's Four-Eyes?"

"He went to get food…!" Red told them, "But he isn't back!" Red packed in his stuff.

"Where are you going, Red?" Flavio asked.

"I'm going to find Four-Eyes!" Red explained. "He won't survive for a minute alone!"

* * *

"Oh, boy." Lord Crump waded through the bushes. "This isn't any cake walk. Anyhow, I've got to find that Sapphire Star before Red and his friends and split!" he told himself. "I can't believe they fell for my disguise! Once I find the Sapphire Star, we'll be gone! I'll be off in our ship like nothing ever happened! Buh huh!"

"Four-Eyes! Where are you?" Red called.

"Crap, here he comes!" Lord Crump raced to the cliff, and jumped onto the X-Naut ship.

"Four-Eyes?"

"RED!" Lord Crump called. "They got me!"

Red ran to Four-Eyes voice and saw the X-Naut ship, and Four-Eyes being hauled into a room on the boat. Red jumped onto the boat, and began to swing his spiky chain ball, taking out X-Nauts left and right. He burst into the room where Four-Eyes was held. "Let's get out of here! Hold on!"

Red grabbed Four-Eyes, turned invisible and flew back to land. "Boy, that was close."

"I'll say!" Four-Eyes agreed. "Which way is camp?"

"Follow me," Red led him back the camp.

"Four-Eyes! You made it!" Flavio cheered.

"Barely." Red informed. "The X-Nauts must have followed us here. They almost kidnapped Four-Eyes. This makes our quest for the Sapphire Star even more critical. We'll discuss this more in the morning. Good night." Red walked into the tent, and dozed off.


	15. Chapter V: The First Day

_**In the last episode of Red Yoshi's Inkventures, Red and the crew finally set sail for Keelhaul Key. It was smooth sailing for a few days, until they were confronted by a group of angry pirate spirits. THe Inklings managed to repel them, but a twister sucked up the ship. Stranded on the island after a hard night of rain, Erick and Flavio get into an argument, but are broken up by two pirate spirits. Red defeats them, gaining the trust of the group, and rescues the strange crew member Four-Eyes from being taken by a ship of X-Nuats that presumably followed them to the island. What does this mean for the team?**_

* * *

"Boy! What a night!" Red stretched as he woke up. "It was raining the whole freaking night! I didn't get a single wink!"

"Morning, Red." Rob-omb was already awake. "Want some soup?"

"Sure." Red sat down by the fire. "What time is it?"

"Oh, I'd say…" Rob-omb gave Red's watch a smack. "4:33."

"4:33, and you're up?" Red asked.

"I was working the night watch with Erick and Gyanna. They argued most of the time, which thankfully kept me up. I was cleaning up the wood from the ship and servicing the cannons that we salvaged. I'm a walking encyclopedia, so I know these things."

"Fun." Red agreed, as he ate his mushroom soup. "Well, I'm gonna get to work. Got a shovel on you?"

"There's one in the storehouse." Rob grabbed it quickly. "What're you gonna do?"

"I'm gonna see if I can get some of those trees over here, so we can hang some hammocks between them for the group. I mean, we can't have guys sleeping between two rocks, like Pa-Patch over there."

"He finds it relaxing." Rob explained. "Anyway, good luck. Care to flush that soup down with a tall glass of saltwater?"

"I'm good." Red dismissed. "I'm good."

* * *

' _Boy, what a fix we've gotten ourselves into!'_ Red thought as he dug up a tree. _'Our boat's destroyed, we're running low on food and water, and I didn't sleep at all last night!'_ He shoved his shovel into the ground, severing the tree's roots. 'That's gonna do it.' Red dragged the tree back to camp. "Nine, ten, eleven trees. I need a bunch more to make what we need." Red walked back to the forest to dig out another tree. "Back to work."

"HAALP!" Red heard a cry for help in the distance.

"A desperate cry for help!" Red realized. "Sorry, tree. Your hammock days will have to wait!" Red rushed through the thick jungle, plagued by Putrid Piranhas and Green Fuzzies. He scaled the walls of the island and finally found the voice. "Scare T! Four-Eyes! Bobbery!"

"Red! It is you, old boy!" Bobbery acknowledged. Two Embers surrounded him and the others. "Save these two from their fate!" Bobbery flung them towards Red. "GO!" Red and the others ran for their lives.

"You guys okay?" Red asked. "That was a close one."

"Poor Bobbery!" Scare T. realized. "He's gonna get crushed by those Embers!"

"You guys go back to the camp and tell everyone what happened." Red ordered. "I'm going for Bobbery!"

"You heard him, Scare! We're OUT!" Four-Eyes called.

Red ran across the bridge to find Bobbery. "Where did they chase him?" Red stepped on a weak plank on the bridge, and fell through. He managed to hold on. **"I CAN'T SWIM!"** Red remembered. "What can I do?" Red thought aloud. "Of course! Shield, extra large!" Red created a large shield below him so he could stand on the water. "Sweet! This is like surfing! Let's see if I actually can now." Red placed on e foot forward on the shield, and he began to surf forward. **"AWESOME!"** Red took off for the open ocean, surfing through the waters. Wherever Red surfed, the shield stayed glued below his feet. Red spotted an Ice Body badge, and surfed to pick it up. He then returned to land. "That was wild!" Red cheered. "Now to go find the Admiral." Red dashed through the next stretch of jungle.

"Leave me be, you cursed ghosts!"

"Bobbery!" Red looked up into a tree. "How'd you get up there?"

"Don't bother!" He responded. "Just get these things away from me!"

"Sure thing!" Red pulled out his Inkbrush. "Taste ink, you demons!" Red put them out with a few quick brush strokes. "Come on down, Admiral!"

Bobbery fell from the tree. "I guess those blokes got me a bit better than I thought!" Bobbery muttered as he panted heavily. "Red, hear my last request. Thank you for taking me out to sea one last time…I wish to have a drink of my Chuckola Cola, my last memory of Scarlette. Bring it to me, so I can go happy…"

"You're not going anywhere!" Red proclaimed. He picked up the Admiral. "To base camp!" Red spread his wings, and took to the sky, and within an instant, they'd returned o the camp. Everyone was gathered around Flavio. **"EMERGENCY!"** Red yelled as he descended and landed.

"My goodness!" Flavio took at look at Bobbery. "You look rough, friend! What happened to you?"

"He got busted up saving Scare T. and Four-Eyes from the ghosts!" Red explained. "He last one request before he becomes one with Scarlette. That is that he drink his Chuckola Cola that he brought!"

"Well, Flavio has no choice." Flavio explained. "Flavio found it on the beach this morning. I yield."

"Thanks." Red stuck his hand out for it. "Well?"

" **HOWEVER!"** Flavio was not finished. "This is part our my- Err, our crew's supplies, which we need to survive."

"The dying man is right here!" Red pointed. "Are you going to deprive him of his last wish?"

"I'm just saying that you must find food to replace it with!" Flavio reiterated.

"Just give him the Cola." Red ordered. "I'll go find something!"

"Not until you return!" Flavio responded. "Flavio expects all to keep their promises."

"Fine!" Red huffed. "Shield, extra large!" Red activated the shield as he entered the water.

"Red!" Aimee yelled. "You can't swim!"

"I'm not going to swim, Aimee!" Red laughed. "I'm gonna surf!" Red hopped onto the shield, and surfed out to sea. **"WAAAAAAAAH-HOO!"** Red yelled, as he surfed. He disappeared quickly, and returned within a quick second. "Here! Have this!" Red handed Flavio a coconut.

"How scrumptious!" Flavio praised. "Here you go, Admiral." Flavio handed him the bottle.

"Thank you, Flavio!" Bobbery thanked. "Now I can be reunited with my dear Scarlette." Bobbery tumbled over.

"Oh, boy." Red tapped him. "Bobbery, you're still breathing." Bobbery did not respond. Red knelt down beside him and yelled, **"BOBBERY!"**

"HACK!" Bobbery sputtered as he climbed to his feet. "Red! You have adventures in the afterlife, too, eh?" Bobbery asked.

"You're still alive, bro!" Erick pointed out.

"I am?" Bobbery felt his mustache being dragged along the ground. "Oh, I am. How…silly of me." He turned to Red. "Red! I am going to accompany you into Pirate's Grove to collect that treasure!" Bobbery urged. "Let's shove off, lad!"

"WOAH!" Red yelled. "Easy there, friend. I've still got chores to do here. Maybe tomorrow we can, I've got to finish moving and planting trees, and then installing hammocks!"

"Right you are, Red!" Flavio reminded. "Now, get to it!"

"Yes sir, Flavio!"

* * *

"There we are! Twenty hammocks, all safe for use!" Red showed everyone. Voices whispered with awe.

"Impressive, Red!" Flavio applauded. "Very good, but three of you will have to wait to use them. Who's working night shift tonight?"

" **NIGHT SHIFT!"** Robbie's eyes lit up. "The Bob Marley song, Ma'an?"

"No, not the song, Robbie." Red rolled his eyes. "Some guys have to stand guard tonight."

"Really?" Robbie asked. "…So nothing to do with the song?"

"No, Robbie! I mean, do you _see_ a forklift anywhere?" Red exclaimed.

"No, I don't." Robbie looked around puzzled. "Anyway, Rob, Pa-Patch and I can take night watch tonight, Captain!"

"I'm gonna take night watch, too." Red offered. "I can't seem to get much sleep here."

"It's a deal!" Flavio agreed.

"I'm gonna lie down until it gets dark." Red explained. "I'm gonna try to get a few winks."

* * *

"Ack!" Red woke up. "Aimee!"

"Hey, night guard! " Aimee giggled.

"Aw, c'mon Aimee!" Red threw his jacket back on. "It's so hot here I can't even sleep with a **shirt** on!"

"That's great." Aimee smiled, and stood up.

"Hey! Where'd your clothes go?" Red asked.

"They were all wet, Sal's gonna wash them in the morning." Aimee explained. "I made myself a swimsuit out of leaves off the trees here."

"Yeah." Red grinned ear to ear, as he looked her over. "When do the rest of them come in? Maybe I'll share a hammock with you tonight!" Red joked.

"Hee hee! " Aimee giggled. "Oh, Red! You're so cute! " She gave him a kiss. "I'll see you in the morning." She walked to her hammock.

"Red?" Rob-omb approached him. "Let's get watching."

"Right." Red joined him. He waved to Aimee. "See you later…pretty?" Red asked himself.

"Leave it at that." Rob poked him. "Let's go."

"Right." Red followed Rob to the watch point. "Gee, you did a good job setting those cannons up."

"Thanks." Rob responded. "Look what else I found today! Night vision binoculars!"

"Sweet!" Red grabbed a pair and looked out at sea. "Say, you can see things a lot better with these!" Red agreed.

"Yeah, that's for sure." Rob agreed. Suddenly, it began to rain. "Great, rain."

"Hey, guys!" Robbie called from a structure. It had a wooden frame and a large tarp with a hole cut out as a window. "Come in here, until it stops!"

* * *

"Say, nice place, Pa-Patch." Red agreed. "Look at all the stuff you've got hooked up to that generator there!"

"Aye, it's a good one." Pa-Patch agreed. "I can still get the baseball game! **Neo Bowser City Renegades versus Bomb City Bombers!** " The signal began to get fuzzy. "C'mon, Robbie, Ma'an! Pedal faster!"

"I'm pedaling! **I'm pedaling!** " Robbie gasped. "Dammit, Ma'an! This is hard work!"

"It's okay, I've got enough charge fro another hour." Pa-Patch informed. "Robbie, you can take a break."

"How come you can't pedal, Ma'an?"

"Well, DUH! My feet can't reach the pedals, scallywag!" Pa-Patch explained.

"C'mon, Robbie. Let's go check out the rain." Red pulled him out. They grabbed a mango each and sat down on the rainy beach.

"Even in the rain, it's peaceful here." Robbie commented. "This must be what Jamaica was like before people discovered it."

"Yeah." Red agreed, lighting a candle and placing it in a wooden shelter so it wouldn't go out.

"Lemme ask you something, Red." Robbie asked.

"Sure, anything bro!" Red answered. "What's up?"

"Do you really like Aimee?" Robbie asked.

Red paused. "What are you, blind? Of course I do." he answered. "Ever since I first met her."

"Hmm." Robbie thought.

"What?" Red asked.

"No, just glad we got that our there." Robbie responded. "Been on my mind."

"Hey, is that a boat out there?" Red asked, holding up his binoculars to his eyes. "Yeah, that is!"

"What are you going to do?" Robbie asked, as Red handed him his jacket.

"I'm going to get out there!" Red answered. "Shield, extra large!" Red hopped on the shield and surfed out. He returned a few minutes later, with a large box.

"Wow!" Robbie realized. "You cashed in, Ma'an! What you all got there?"

"Well, they let me have a box of some food and some water." Red returned to land. "Let's get into the shelter and check this stuff out!"

" **Unbelievable!"** Pa-Patch complained. **"Bombers lost, 9-8 in extras!"**

"Of course they were going to lose, Patch!" Rob explained. "First of all, they're, like, **14-33** on the road, and have been swept by the Renegades once already!"

"I can't believe they called Bill-ill out!" Pa-Patch continued to complain. "That was a ball!"

"You weren't there, flea-head!" Rob retorted. "How can you even assume that was a ball? Koopherson has struck Bill-ill out every time at bat!"

"Whatever." Pa-Patch reclined in a folding chair. "Hey, Red! What's that there?"

"Well, I just surfed out to a passing ship, and they gave me this box of food and water!"

"Thank goodness!" Pa-Patch sprung up from the chair. "Eatin' time!"

"Whoa, guys!" Rob jumped up. "Chill until morning! Everyone else needs to eat, too!"

"Speaking of them, it's starting to pour pretty bad out there." Red realized. "I'm gonna find some leaves cover everyone up with."

* * *

"That's everyone." Red recounted. "Just Aimee left." Red walked to nearby tree and grabbed some more leaves for Aimee.

"Red?" Aimee woke up.

"Hey, girl!" Red sat down on the hammock. "Thought I'd grab you some leaves so you won't get wet."

"Aww, that's sweet! " Aimee sat up. "Thanks, Red." Red still sat there. "Red, I need to get back to sleep!"

"Move over!" Red pushed his way onto the hammock.

"Ooh, Red! " Aimee giggled. "Who taught you _that?_ " Their happiness was interrupted by a rustling from the forest.

"What was that?" Red asked.

"I don't know, but it doesn't sound friendly." Aimee agreed. "Go check!"

"Me?" Red asked. "But we're… _happy!_ "

"Fine I'll go-"

"FINE!" Red got up. "I'll go check." He grabbed his hammer and walked into the rainforest. All he heard was crickets and other insects. "Anyone there?" He reached for his binoculars. "Not picking up any movement." Red removed them and headed back to camp.

"What was it?" Aimee asked.

"Just the wind." Red answered. "Now, where were we?"

" **RED!"** Rob-omb called. **"COME HERE, NOW!"**

"Uh oh!" Red jumped out of the hammock and dashed to the shelter. "What's wrong?"

"Robbie's legs are wasted!" Pa-Patch explained. "And we're missing the football game! **Sky Garden Aces versus Bomb City Detonators!** "

"I care _why?_ " Red asked.

"It's a **playoff game!** " Pa-Patch explained. **"I've got 300 coins in Rogueport resting on the Detonators winning!"**

Red sighed. "How long do I gotta pedal?"

"Only an hour!" Rob explained.

"Fine." Red hopped on. "You'd better give me half your treasure."

"Deal!" Pa-Patch agreed. "Just pedal!"


	16. Chapter V: The Days Are Now Numbered

_**In the last episode of Red Yoshi's Inkventures, Red awoke early, due to his inability to get any sleep on the island. He was out digging up trees, until he heard a cry for help. He ran to find Bobbery and other embers of the crew surrounded by the pirate spirits. Bobbery attempted to sacrifice himself, by getting the ghosts to chase him, instead of the crew. Red brought Bobbery back to base, who recovered and offered his services to Red and the Inklings. Meanwhile, Red, Robbie, Pa-Patch and Rob-omb work the night shift, and Aimee complains about hearing noises in the night. After a long night, the team is ready to get back to work!**_

* * *

"ARR!" Pa-Patch snarled as he awakened. "I slept great last night!"

"No one else did, because of your **snoring!** " Rob-omb angrily informed.

"Get over it, guys." Robbie rubbed his eye. "Where's Red?" Aimee was sitting on the beach, wearing her hat. She looked as if she was watching something in the ocean. "Morning, Aimee."

"Hey, Robbie!" Aimee stood up. "Come see Red surfing right now!" Red was sure enough, out surfing on the sapphire blue waves. He was popping all sorts of fancy tricks, like flips and stuff. He waved to the beach and returned.

"Boy, all of the sudden, you're a natural in the water!" Robbie laughed.

"Hey, I finally figured it out!" Red explained. "I should at least give it a whirl."

"Gee, you're good, Red!" Aimee complimented. "I wish I was that good!"

"You do, eh?" Red dried himself with a towel before he picked up Aimee. "Shield, extra large!" Red got his surfing shield ready. "There's nothing to surfing the Shell Shield!" Red took them out to the ocean.

Robbie stood there on the beach, watching them. _'Gee, that Red! He sure does love his Aimee.'_ Robbie thought to himself.

"Morning, Robbie!" Flavio joined Robbie.

"Hello, captain, Ma'an!" Robbie nodded. "Just watching Red teach Aimee surfing. I mean, look at them out there! I've never seen them so happy before."

"Flavio wishes he could be like Red." Flavio explained. "Red is kind, but so brave at the same time!"

"That's Red for you." Robbie agreed. "Been like that ever since I met him."

"You okay?" Red helped Aimee onto the beach. "You went under pretty good." He grabbed a towel to dry her off.

"It's okay…I'm fine. Thanks, Red." Aimee rolled her eyes and walked back to her hammock.

"Guess I kinda screwed up there…" Red admitted.

"She'll get over it." Robbie assured.

"Red, old bean!" Bobbery approached Red. "We'd better get going on finding the treasure."

"Gosh, you're right!" He checked his watch. "It's ten already! Inklings! Move out, we've got to find a way into Pirate's Grotto!"

"Just a second, Red!" Flavio called. "As your captain, Flavio shall accompany you your Inklings to the site we seek."

"I don't see a problem." Red shrugged. "Just don't fall behind!"

* * *

"Here's where we left off." Red stood and looked at the wall that stood before them. Two gold statues stood before the large wall, and a stone skull lay on the ground. "Looks like we need to place something here."

"What could possibly go there?" Erick asked.

"Maybe!" Paul recalled. "The Skull Gem!"

"Flavio!" Gyanna called. "We need the Skull Gem!"

"The Skull Gem?" Flavio asked. "What for?"

"We need to place something in its eyes, possibly." Paul explained.

"Well, Flavio will need it back!" Flavio handed it to Red.

"Thanks, Flavio." Red walked up to the skull, and placed the gem in its eye. The short gold statue's eyes began to light up. "What could we do to this thing to find the entrance?" Red asked.

"Try ground-pounding it, Red!" Abbie suggested.

"Good idea." Red Spin-Jumped the statue. "Hm? Nothing." Red tried again. "It doesn't seem to be working." Red pounded one more time. The statue stopped lighting up. The tall one's eyes had lit up. "What could we do to this one?" Red asked. "Aimee? Anything intelligent to add?"

"Apparently, I can't contribute." Aimee huffed. "Try slamming it a few times with your head."

"Ooh." Robbie moaned under his breath. "Try hitting it with your hammer, Red." Robbie tried to refocus everyone.

"Sure, Robbie." Red agreed, reluctantly. He began to whack it with his hammer. Its eyes stopped glowing, and a hatch opened over the skull.

"Good work, old bean!" Bobbery congratulated. "Toss me up there, I'll blow us an entrance!" Red tossed Bobbery into the hatch, and he blew it up.

"HO!" Flavio cried. "My poor Skull Gem!" The Skull Gem landed next to Flavio. "It's come back to me!" Flavio hugged it. "Anyway, you guys seem to know what you're all doing. Flavio will return to camp. Just be back by sundown."

"Sure, Flavio!" Red nodded. The team entered the musty cave. It was quite large, but definitely smelled evil.

"OOOOOOOOOOO…" The moans of ghosts were heard throughout the cave.

"Paul, you look scared!" Gyanna mocked.

"Maybe that's because I AM!" Paul jumped in shock.

"Let's keep moving." Red ordered. "We don't have much more time. Let's explore as much as we can in our little time." The group explored further to spot a sunken boat and spike booby trap.

"Watch out, old bean!" Bobbery called. "Bill Blasters! Look out for the Bullet Bills!"

"Not if I have something to say!" Erick jumped past a Bullet Bill. "HA!" HE laughed, until another one hit him.

"ERICK!" Aimee ran to him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Erick got to his feet. "Thanks for looking out for me!"

"I have to try to be better than Red at that." Aimee gave Red a dirty look.

Red rolled his eyes. "Oh, boy." He clobbered a Bullet Bill with his spiky ball chain as it approached. He took advantage of the opening and struck the Bill Blasters.

"Good move, son!" Bobbery called. "Way to take down those Blasters!"

"Thanks." Red caught his breath. "Just looking out for the team." He glanced at Aimee.

"Hey, we should be heading back now." Robbie checked his watch. "It'll be dark soon!"

"Yeah, let's get lost!"

* * *

"What's all of this?" Red led the group the camp to see it decorated, as if they were going to have a party.

"Ah, the treasure hunters return!" Flavio raised an empty glass. "You guys picked a good time to return. The sun is setting, and its time to celebrate!"

"Yeah!" Sal T. nodded. "Us Toads found our instruments while you were gone!" They raised a guitar, a violin and a flute. "We'll give you a number!" They began to play a song.

"This is a good one!" Paul realized. "Gyanna, how about a dance?"

"Oh, Paul! " Gyanna snickered. "You haven't asked me to a dance since we saved Inkopolis!"

"Take it easy." Paul warned, as they began to swing to the melodic tune the Toads played.

' _This is perfect!_ ' Red thought. _'I'll dance with Aimee, and this silly fight will be all over!'_ Red approached Aimee. "Hey, Aimee! How's about we show those two our moves?"

Aimee gave him a look. "Erick, how about we dance?"

"Sure!" Erick smiled. "Let's show them some moves!" Aimee led them away from Red.

"Harsh." Robbie sighed. "Harsh."

"Hey, Patch!" Rob-omb called. "Let's show these landlubbers the Bob-omb jig!"

"You guys haven't seen real moves yet!" Pa-Patch and Rob-omb began to bust the most atrocious dance moves ever.

"I'll be in the forest, looking for somewhere to throw up." Four-Eyes dashed away. "I'm…gonna hurl!"

* * *

"Ain't this nice, Red?" Robbie and Red were sitting out.

"Yeah, I guess so." Red flicked a piece of bark away.

"What's up?" Robbie asked.

"Hey, Robbie!" Pa-Patch approached him. "This is wearin' me down, Ma'an!"

"Yeah, Ma'an!" Robbie agreed.

"I was wondering…could I dance with Abbie?"

"What?" Robbie asked, surprised. "Sure, I don't see a problem."

"Great." Patch smiled. "What should I do?"

"Just ask her, Ma'an! You'll do great!" Robbie urged. "You can't look any worse than Flavio." He pointed to Flavio, who was clicking his heels in the air.

"You're right." Patch agreed. "Thanks, Ma'an!" Pa-Patch ran off to dance with Abbie.

"Lucky Bob-omb." Red smiled.

"He deserves a little luck." Robbie added. "Poor Rob and him. Living on the streets most of their lives. They only have each other, now."

"Gee, what happened?" Red asked.

"Parents died in a shipwreck." Robbie explained.

"Ouch." Red groaned. "Tragic."

"They're lucky for what they have still." Robbie explained.

"I think I'll let him keep that half of his treasure he owes me." Red decided.

"That's commendable, Ma'an!" Robbie patted him on the shoulder. "Hey! Aimee just went into the tent alone!"

"What?" Red jumped to his feet.

"Yeah!" Robbie pointed. "Go make your move!"

"I will!" Red nodded, as he dashed to the shelter. Aimee was in there, trying to find something to drink. "Hey."

"Hey." Aimee responded.

"Looking for something?" Red asked. "BE careful, Pa-Patch doesn't like anyone futzing with his stuff."

"Thanks." Aimee nodded. She continued to search through the box. "Where are the drinks?"

Red walked to the generator and reached behind it. "Here."

"Thanks." Aimee took it. "Sorry about earlier."

"No, it was my fault, I knew you couldn't swim and should have held on to you tighter." Red apologized. "And not laughed hysterically when you went under."

Aimee giggled. "It was kind of funny, though."

Red opened his mouth to say something, but he didn't say it. "So, are we cool?"

"Yeah." Aimee gave him a hug. "We're good."

"…Good!" Red smiled. "Come here!" He pulled her in.

"Sure, just let em check the score in the game!" Pa-Patch walked in. He snickered at the sight and turned to yell. **"Hey, everyone! Red and Aimee are giving a free show here!"**

"Patch!" Red laughed. "Warn us next time!"

"Yeah, you're right!" Erick laughed, as he walked away. _'DAMMIT! That hurts my chances with Aimee.'_

"Whatever." Pa-Patch rolled his eyes. "Here, go make out outside, I've got to check the score."

"Hey, Patch!" Rob-omb yelled. "Grab me that big-ass chicken! We've got some hungry folks out here!"

"Hold it, bro!" Patch yelled. "DAMMIT! Bombers are losing, 5-2!" Patch stormed out. "Here's your freaking chicken! Get cooking!"

"Sounds like we're eating now." Red figured. "I'm pretty starved."

"Yeah, me too!" Aimee agreed. "Let's get out there before it's all gone!"

* * *

"Rob, that meal was great!" Robbie commented. "Never had something that good before!"

"Glad you like it!" Rob thanked.

"Hey, Patch!" Harr T. spoke up. "It's 9:00 now, shouldn't you check the game?"

"Yeah, you're right!" Pa-Patch ran into the shelter to check the score. He came out with the radio. "The game's in extras! Bombers have a chance to pull it off!"

"My ass!" Rob laughed. "Bombers don't have a chance!"

"We interrupt this live broadcast with a Rogueport weather alert." The man on the radio said. "Long-range scanners have picked up a Category 5 hurricane outside Rogueport. The storms projected path is set to make landfall on Keelhaul Key in two days, where it will weaken and hit Rogueport as a tropical storm in six days."

"Did you guys hear that?" Paul realized, spilling his water. "There's a major storm set to nail us!"

"We'll be wiped out!" Gyanna realized. "There's no way we'll survive!"

"Yeah, even if we get the treasure, there's no way we can build a boat big enough for all of us and the treasure!" Abbie realized.

" **IT'S THE END!"** Scare T. yelled. **"WE'RE DOOMED!"**

Everyone else began to whisper. "Now calm down, everyone!" Flavio ordered. "This is distressing news. Now that we know this, I give everyone permission… **TO FREAK OUT!** " Everyone began to panic for his or her lives.

"We're **DEAD**!" Rob yelled. **"DEAD!"**

Red slammed hammer into the ground, silencing everyone. "Everyone, calm down." Red ordered. "Every ship in the water will be returning to Rogueport to prepare, correct?"

"That's sounds about right." Erick figured.

"What we have to do is find the treasure ASAP. Then, we can focus on finding a ship." Red instructed. "SAL! HARR! ROB! PATCH! FLAVIO!" Red called. "Try to pack as much stuff as we can. That way, when we find a ship, we can get off this island quickly."

" **Roger!"** The five of them nodded.

"The rest of us, we'll try to get the treasure." Red instructed the Inklings and Bobbery.

"What about Four-Eyes?" Aimee asked.

"When he returns, he'll help pack everything up." Red assured. "Get to work!"

"YES SIR!" Everyone nodded. They all got to work, packing as much as they could.

"If we need more boxes, take down some trees!" Red ordered. "This is life or death, now!"

"But, Red!" Scare T. approached him. "What about Four-Eyes?"

"Don't worry, he'll come back when he's good and ready." Red assured. From the security and darkness of the jungle, Lord Crump watched the group.

"This is great!" He whispered to himself. "They'll be busy packing the rest of the evening. That gives me time to find the Sapphire Star, take as much treasure as I want, get on the X-Ship, and with that…POW! I'm gone! **Buh! Buh huh huh huh!"**


	17. Chapter V: Return To The Grotto

_**In the last episode of Red Yoshi's Inkventures, Red and Aimee had a bit of an argument that no one in the camp knows anything about. The crew begins their search for Pirate's Grotto, and successfully enters it. The group celebrates the discovery with a party back at the camp, at which Aimee and Red make up. Pa-Patch discovers that a vicious hurricane is projected to hit the island soon, making the time they have even more precious. Every second counts now!**_

* * *

"Up and at 'em, crew!" Red ordered. "Only two days left to find the treasure!" Everyone began to slowly wake up.

"Morning, Red." Scare T. greeted.

"Morning, Scare." Red returned. "Does everyone know what they have to do today?"

"Once they all wake up, then I'll assign them their tasks." Scare explained.

"Good, good." Red confirmed.

"Red! Are we ready to continue the search, old bean?" Bobbery asked.

"Think we are." Red glanced to see if all the Inklings were awake. "You guys all ready?"

"Yeah, Ma'an!" Robbie nodded. "Let's get to it!"

Red nodded, and the group headed into the jungle. It was damp from all of the rain that fell during the last night. Everyone was eager to continue the adventure. Paul was fumbling through his tattle log, while Gyanna helped him organize it. Robbie was just taking the scenery in, and explaining what Jamaica was to Abbie. Erick and Aimee were flipping a coin to see who could call it. Red smiled, and then suddenly stumbled. A large green blanket that looked like grass fell into a deep hole.

"WOAH!" Erick pulled Red back. "Careful, Fred! You almost took a wicked spill there!"

"Yeah, that was close!" Abbie realized. "You should pay more attention to what's in front of you."

"Thanks." Red nodded. "Lemme just take down a tree so we can cross this thing." Red took a tree down with his hammer, and laid it across the hole, so the Inklings could cross. Next, they climbed the large hill that stood in the way. They reached the top, after a quick struggle.

"Call it, Aimee!" Erick was flipping a coin. "Heads or tails?"

"I don't know, heads?" Aimee asked.

Erick flipped the coin, but it bounced off of his head and rolled forward. "Hey! Come back here!" Erick began to chase it, proceeding ahead of Red.

"Wait a sec…" Paul looked ahead to see strings attached to a trap Erick was about to walk into! **"Erick! Watch out!"**

"Get back here!" Erick chased the coin. Suddenly, a net from below caught the coin, trapping it in a large net. "Wow." Erick realized what he'd almost done.

"Be careful there, son!" Bobbery advised. "These traps are showing up more often than last time we checked out Pirate's Grotto!"

"Wonder why that could be…" Abbie though aloud.

"Regardless, we keep going." Red took the lead again, before stopping. "Where's the bridge?"

* * *

"There was a bridge here yesterday!" Red recalled, "But where did it go?"

"This is getting quite strange." Bobbery agreed. "Red, I'd say there's some bloke on this island who doesn't want us to get that treasure!"

"I think that's the only option left, Admiral." Red agreed. He took down another tree for the group to cross on. "Everyone, be wary as we continue. We can't be sure of what's still ahead." The group reentered Pirate's Grotto, and proceeded to where they'd left off: the spiky bridge. They continued to an area with a closed gate in the water. They continued and hiked up a large wall to a waterfall.

"Where could that treasure trove be?" Red asked. "We've been looking for some time now, and we haven't even found a key or something!"

"Let's check this next room." Gyanna suggested.

"Hold on." Paul was writing something down in the tattle log. "Just mapping our journey just in case we need to come back this way."

"Good idea." Abbie agreed. "I'd hate to get lost in here. Let's head into the next area."

"Can't! Door's locked." Erick tried to budge it, but it wouldn't move.

"How about that switch?" Robbie asked.

"Throw me up there, lad!" Bobbery advised. "I can set if off with an explosion." Red tossed Bobbery up to the switch, and he set it off, opening the door. The next hall was long, and had a small dock. They entered the room after that, and collected a key.

"Okay, Paul! Where does this key go?" Red asked.

"Door near the wall, near the waterfall." Paul instructed. The group proceeded to that room and opened the door. They passed through a room with some Buzzy Beetles and entered a room with a long corridor.

"See?" Erick laughed. "This is a piece of cake!" He began to strut down the walkway. Some long, pointy spears that ambushed him from the wall poked him. "EEK!"

"Oh, boy." Abbie rolled her eyes. "Erick, it's all about timing, get it?" Abbie dashed across the floor as the spikes disappeared, but was poked as she was crossing.

"Didn't work that well for you, either!" Erick huffed. "Now what?"

"I can surf through the water down there to get past it." Red informed. "The thing is how can the rest of you get through safely?"

"We could probably ink a trail and squid through safely." Robbie suggested.

"Yeah, but what about me, lad?" Bobbery asked.

"I can transport you across safely." Red explained. "While I do that, you guys figure out how to get past this thing."

* * *

"Good work, lad!" Bobbery commented. "What about the rest of the group?"

"Watch this." Red placed a Squid Beacon. "They can get over here now. Let's check that old wreck over there." They approached a large shipwreck. It had probably been there for some time now, and the rotted wood confirmed that. Robbie had just travelled to the beacon.

" **Eeeeeeeeh, Ma'an!"** He announced, proudly. "Rest of the group is still getting their acts together. Need any help?"

"Don't worry, lads!" Bobbery chuckled. "Old Bobbery can take this wooden barrier down!" Bobbery exploded, taking the obstacle out. "Come! Let us proceed to the treasure!" The threesome entered the old boat.

"Check out this chest!" Red examined it. "This looks like its been here forever!"

"Maybe this is the treasure, Red!" Robbie guessed.

"HEY!" The chest spoke. "You! You, with the wicked gun and the dreadlocks!" Bobbery and Red looked towards Robbie. "How about you get me out of here!"

"What?" Robbie was puzzled.

"Listen, I've been stuck in here forever!" The chest explained. "I could use a hand!"

"Hmm." Robbie thought. "This looks like the same chest that cursed me in Hooktail's Castle and Twilight Town!"

"What? That's ridiculous!" The chest commented. "How could I do that when I'm stuck in here? Tell you what; I got a little reward if you let me out. Take out that ghost over there, he's got the key."

"Uh, okay." Robbie answered. He fired a shot at the ghost, causing it to flee and drop a key. "This the key?"

"Yeah!" The chest quickly answered. "Hurry, it's stuffy in here!" Robbie busted the chest open. "SUCKER!" Robbie was sucked into the chest.

"What, Ma'an!" Robbie realized what had happened.

"Can't believe you fell for it again!" The chest cackled. "Now, BE CURSED!" Robbie flashed with a white light. "HA! Take it! Now, you will be cursed to turn into a paper boat when you are near water! HAHAHAHA!" Robbie faded back into reality.

"What was that about, lad?" Bobbery asked.

"Just got cursed to turn into a paper boat when I need to get through water." Robbie explained.

"Let's get a look at it, Robbie!" Red directed him to a small pond near the shipwreck. Robbie faced the water, focused and turned into a paper boat. "Looks good!"

Robbie emerged from the boat. "Thanks, Ma'an! Let's go tell the group the good news!"

* * *

"We can't cross, Erick!" Abbie yelled. "Stop getting yourself poked!"

"No, I got this!" Erick smiled. "Here we-OW!"

"Genius." Paul rolled his eyes.

"Hey!" Aimee jumped to her feet. "Here comes Red!" Red surfed up to them, followed by a large paper boat, that Bobbery rode. "Perfect timing, Red, Abbie and Erick have been arguing forever. What's with the boat? And where's Robbie?"

"Lads, let me introduce you!" Bobbery exited the boat. "This is the S.S. Robbie!"

Robbie returned to his Inkling form. "Cool, eh?"

"You turn into a boat now?" Gyanna asked.

"Of course!" Paul snapped his fingers. "Using his ability to transform paper-thin, he can manipulate this ability to transform into a larger boat!"

Robbie was about to explain. "What he said."

"Paul! What's our next move?" Red ordered.

"Let's see…" Paul fumbled through his map. "We should look for the handle for the gate we saw in the water earlier."

"I'll go find it." Robbie offered. "Come, Bobbery! Let's go find the handle!"

"You got it, lad!" Bobbery affirmed. "Let's go, boy!"

"After they return, we can head out to face those waves out there." Paul pointed to the large underground sea that lay ahead of them. "After mapping Pirate's Grotto out, I have reason to believe the Pirate King's treasure lies beyond those treacherous waters."

"That will have to wait." Gyanna checked her watch. "We have to head back to the camp, we agreed to head back by sundown."

"That's true." Red agreed. "We'll continue tomorrow, team. We've still got a lot to do in a little bit of time!"


	18. Chapter V: The Surprise

_**In the last episode of Red Yoshi's Inkventures, Red and the Inklings continued their search for the treasure and Sapphire Star. With only one day left before a deadly hurricane wipes them off the island, Red and the Inklings face another enemy in the clock…**_

* * *

"Here we go, group." Red stood on a barrel so he could see the whole camp. "We have finished packing everything." He told Flavio's team. "Today, try your best to build as big a boat as possible. Patch, status on the hurricane?"

"Scheduled to hit Keelhaul Key tomorrow at noon." Pa-Patch informed.

"Great." Red nodded. "Inklings, Bobbery, we must find the treasure today."

"OKAY!" They all yelled.

"Let's move!" Red led the group. "Onward!"

* * *

"I can't believe this." Erick fussed. "All the work we did yesterday…moving the trees so we could cross the gaps…reduced to nothing!"

"Someone really doesn't want us finding that treasure." Paul confirmed.

"Don't worry, we can cross this last gap now." Robbie informed. "Red just lay a tree over the large gap."

"It's all set." Red nodded. "We keep moving." The group returned to where they'd left off the previous day. "All right, Robbie. Get the boat ready."

"Gotcha, Ma'an!" Robbie winked, as he transformed into a boat. "All aboard!"

"Not enough room!" Erick informed. "Only room for Bobbery or Aimee."

"We need Bobbery in the boat to navigate." Red figured. "Aimee, this time I won't drop you."

"Ooh, fun! _" Aimee blushed.

"Shield, extra large! Treacherous waves lie ahead." Red activated his surfboard. "Admiral, our lives are in your hands."

"Right-o!" Bobbery nodded, looking through his telescope. "About five kilometers."

"Let's do this." Red nodded. "Go!"

Bobbery used his key as a wheel to guide Robbie, who Red followed. The waves were quite rough, and large. Bobbery expertly navigated past the waves. They got more intense the farther from land they got. "Right! Left!" Bobbery called. They entered the dark cave that lay ahead.

"Hey! I see something, floating in the water!" A voice called.

"Yeah, I see it!" Another voice agreed. The voices came from a large group of shipwrecked Toads. "OVER THERE! SAVE US!"

"What're we gonna do?" Abbie asked. "There isn't enough room in here!"

"Red, look back there." Paul directed. "Those warp pipes seem to lead to switches. If you hit those, maybe we can create an escape route for the Toads."

"It's worth an attempt, I guess." Red shrugged. He flew to the first pipe, which sent him to the first switch. He pressed it, which activated s few barrels that created a path to the boat. He hit the second switch, which activated a few more barrels that created a path that led further into the cave.

"Hey!" A Toad realized. "We can cross now! Let's move!" As the Toads hopped along the trail, Frankie and Francesca also hopped along, too!

"What are they doing here?" Aimee asked.

"Remember?" Gyanna pointed out. "Don Pianta told them off."

"We don't have time to worry about them." Red reminded. "They'll be safe with the Toads."

"Wonder if they're looking for the treasure!" Robbie thought. "We should follow them."

"Good idea, Robbie." Red agreed. "Let's try to catch up."

* * *

"Look at the size of that ship!" Abbie realized. "It's huge!"

"That must be where the treasure lies!" Aimee figured. "We'd better head in there!"

Red heard footsteps in the distance. He turned, drawing his hammer. "Who walks here?"

"BUH-whoa!" Four-Eyes walked out. "Scared? Sorry about that. Hey, the Crystal Star must be inside that ship, and Cortez must be there, too. You know what? You guys can probably take him, eh? I'm sure you can…"

"Whatever…" Red batted an eyebrow. "Let's head in there, team. Be ready for anything and everything." Red opened the door to enter the ship. Strangely, there were no ominous ghost cries warning them of imminent doom.

"Hey, Fred?" Erick asked. "How come we haven't heard any warnings since we entered the Grotto?"

"I noticed the same thing." Bobbery agreed. "Well, all our answers are behind this door!"

"You're right." Red opened the door, to the captain's room. It was picked clean! There was a cage in the middle of the room with a cage, and a large skull imprisoned.

"Amigo!" He realized. "Bobbery!"

"Cortez?" Bobbery realized. "What happened? Where's all of your treasure?"

"Some guy came in here, amigo!" Cortez explained. "He took the Sapphire Star, all of the treasure and locked me up in here!"

"Who could do that?" Bobbery asked.

"He put up a great fight." Cortez explained. "He interpreted my every move. His name was…WILL!"

"WILL!" Red realized.

"You called?" Will strolled in. He was glowing blue, and held the Sapphire Star. "I can understand the X-Nauts wanting these things! They contain all the power I needed to save my life. And, on top of that, I got all this sweet treasure! Ha HA! Grodus will be proud of me." He whistled. "CRUMP!"

Four-Eyes ran in. "Yeah, Will|?" He turned to the Inklings. "Oh. Well, you guys had to eventually figure out who I was!" He ripped his mask off. "And with that…POW! I'm HERE!"

"CRUMP!" Erick realized.

"Who is this bloke?" Cortez asked.

"That is Lord Crump, Cortez." Red snarled. "Grodus, leader of the X-Nauts bound for world domination, that's his boss."

"ENOUGH!" Will ordered. "Crump! Is all the treasure on the X-Ship?"

"You got it!" Crump nodded. "Grodus awaits the Sapphire Star, Will! We need to POW! Go!"

"You're right." Will began to walk out. "By the way, it was me who set up those traps to catch you on the way here. Crump! Let's move. Send my regards to your soon-to-be-dead campmates. And your Inklings." Will saluted the X-Naut salute. "Let's book it, Crump!" He sprinted out.

"NO!" Red sprinted after him. "After him!"

"Just a minute." Bobbery asked. He blew Cortez' cage to bits.

"Thanks, amigo!" Cortez thanked. "Now I can move!" Cortez dashed to join Red, forming a long skeleton with swords and arrows behind him. In an instant, he had caught up to Red. "Hop on, amigo!"

"Thanks!" Red jumped onto the lighting-quick Cortez. Will was running incredibly fast, probably because of the power of the Sapphire Star. As they exited the boat, Will and Crump had already returned to the X-Ship.

"Too slow, chumps!" Crump laughed. "Buh! Buh-huh-huh!"

"No!" Red jumped off Cortez, and ran into the previous room.

"What happened?" A Toad asked. "What's going on?"

"The X-Nauts have the Sapphire Star!" Paul told him. "We have to follow them!"

"But they just ran past!" Another Toad explained. "The boat is gone!"

"There's a crack in the wall over here!" Gyanna called.

"Bobbery!" Red ordered.

"Got it, lad!" Bobbery hurled himself into the wall, blowing it to bits. Red, the Inklings and Toads all ran outside, back to the beach they had washed up on. Crump's boat was seen in the distance.

"How can we get out there?" Abbie tossed her arms into the air.

"Red!" Flavio and the crew ran up to them. "What was that big bang?"

"The X-Nauts have the Crystal Stars and all the treasure!" Robbie explained. "That's their ship out there, fleeing!"

"How can we get out there?" Pa-Patch asked. "They'll be gone soon!"

"No, they won't!" Cortez cried. He sailed up in a large boat, painted black. The words 'Black Skull' were painted on the side. "Hop in, everyone! We'll chase all of the scallywags down!"

"Inklings! Load the packed goods up!" Red instructed. "We're going after them!"


	19. Chapter V: Volcanic Venture

_**In the last episode of Red Yoshi's Inkventures, Red and the team finally reached Cortez' treasure stash. They arrived too late, as Will greets them there, explaining that he has the Sapphire Star and all of the treasure has been taken by the X-Nauts, and Four-Eyes reveals to actually be Lord Crump! Red and the team, now joined by the captured Cortez chase after the X-Nauts. They get out to sea in their X-Ship. Cortez instructs everyone to board into his ship to chase after them, and the chase for the Sapphire Star begins!**_

* * *

BOOM! BOOM! The sounds of cannon fire from the Black Skull echoed across the empty ocean. They could easily be lost in the dark waters of the night.

"Faster, amigo!" Cortez instructed Bobbery. "We mustn't let them escape with the treasure!"

"Aye-aye, old friend!" Bobbery nodded. "Pa-Patch! How are they looking?"

"They're still moving quite quickly." Pa-Patch reported.

"Wait!" Rob-omb poked his head into the binoculars. "They're turning! Right, it looks like."

"Bobbery!" Cortez ordered. "Starboard turn!"

"Yes, Cortez!" Bobbery nodded. The ship changed course.

"Wait!" Rob yelled. "They're pulling up to an island! They look like they're unloading! Yeah, I see the treasure coming off the boat! They're taking it into a large mountain. And there seems to be ships hovering overtop!"

"X-Nauts!" Red realized. "They're preparing to send the treasure and Sapphire Star to Grodus!"

"We can't let them do that, Red!" Aimee reminded. "We have to get there, quick!"

"Aimee's right." Flavio agreed. "Cortez! We need more speed!"

"Well, what can I do about it?" Cortez asked. "We're packed, here! We just need someone to distract them so we can safely land."

"I'll do it." Red nodded. "It's our only chance." He jumped to the front of the boat. "Shied, extra large!" He activated a shield.

"Fred!" Erick called. "Good luck!" Red nodded, and then surfed out to the island.

* * *

"Look at this treasure, Phun!" Crump laughed.

"Grodus will be pleased." Dr. Phun nodded. "Octowser, Will. Let us head inside and help with loading up the treasure." They nodded, and the four headed inside.

"Watch out for the Red Yoshi, X-Naut," Crump ordered. "He's bound to pull something." The X-Naut nodded, and dozed off. Red surfed onto the shore.

' _I need to draw their attention.'_ Red remembered. "Hey! Over here!" The X-Nauts all spotted him, began to yell to their cohorts and gave chase. 'Perfect!' Red spotted the ship. _'They can pull up safely now.'_ Red ran into the mountain.

Meanwhile, the Black Skull had safely landed on the beach. The Toads began to quickly unload. "Go!" Cortez ordered. "We need to get off quickly. Robbie, cover fire, amigo!"

"No problem, Ma'an!" Robbie spun his blaster, before firing three shots at some approaching X-Nauts. Erick and Gyanna, who cleared a trail into the mountain, soon joined him.

"They've cleared a path to the mountain!" Bobbery realized. "Cortez, we must make our move!"

"Agreed." Cortez took the lead. "Everyone, behind me! I'll show these scallywags a fight!" Cortez activated a bone sword form the sand, catching the X-Naut guards off guard.

"We can't let them in!" An X-Naut in a black uniform ordered. "Form a wall!"

"We've been cut off!" Paul raised his roller. "I can clear a path."

"No." Cortez moved to the front of the group.

"He's right." Bobbery agreed. "Get the team into the mountain. We can't lose Red."

"Get ready to move, amigos." Cortez ordered. His skeletal head floated forward. A bone from behind his head tunneled into the sand. His eyes glowed blue, before he summoned a large number of large bones from the sandy beach. A number of them created a clear trail to inside the mountain. The rest of the bones impaled some X-Nauts.

"My turn!" Bobbery smiled. He pulled a whistle out. He blew into it, and activated a few mini Bob-ombs. Pa-Patch and Rob-omb also got into it. "The Bomb Squad will handle these blokes!"

Paul nodded. "Everyone, quickly! Into the mountain, we've got to stop those X-Naut ships from leaving with the treasure!" The group charged forward behind Paul, who rolled a trail quickly. Upon entering, they realized a dark detail: The mountain was actually an active volcano!

* * *

Red walked through the volcano, taking notice to the abnormally high temperatures. He reached a large room with an opening to the sky. He looked to his left and right, and all he saw was lava surrounding the large rocky platform. In the centre of the platform, he saw what looked like a large beacon. "Welcome, Red." Dr. Phun spoke into his microphone. Octowser stood to his left, while the powered-up Will stood to his right. "Welcome to your demise. It ends here, Red. Turn back, while you can still breathe." Red turned around. A large digger had sealed the exit to the room with a massive chunk of debris. "Your death."

Red smiled a cocky grin. "So this is how it goes down, eh?" He glanced at the Sapphire Star. "I did get close, huh? Gave you guys a run for your money!" He chucked, drawing his hammer. "You know, I'm not gonna go down easy, right?"

"We expected this." Octowser growled, amused. "Want me to finish him before he even starts, boss?" Octowser barred his claws, ready to take Red on.

"Do as you wish." Dr. Phun dismissed. "I am merely waiting for our transport. Finish him. Spill his blood on this mountain!"

Octowser dashed forward. Red was ready. As he made contact, Red felt himself be moved back. This battle had already started in the same fashion as the first. Red tried to hold him off, until he realized he was slipping into the lava! "Shield, small!" Red flung a small shield into the face of Octowser. Octowser blinked and stepped back. Red was gone by the time he opened his eyes. _'Ha! Worked perfectly.'_ Red was flying through the air, cloaked. He drew his hammer, and dive-bombed for the confused Octowser. He laid a hammer blow on the Octokoopa, catching him completely off guard.

"GRAHH!" Octowser shrieked. "I know you're there, Red Yoshi!" He brought out an Echolocator. He activated it, and Red began to fly as fast as he could to avoid being caught by it.

' _I'll take the fight to Octowser!'_ Red planned. He flew to attack Octowser, but he was ready with a Point Sensor. He broke it at his feet, locating Red with ease. He activated an OctoClaw, and began to block Red's hammer strikes.

"Got you now!" Octowser laughed, as he slashed with his large OctoClaws. Red was on the ropes.

'I have to fight him off!' Red thought to himself. _'That's it! My spear point!'_ He drove it between Octowser's large claws and gave him a jab.

"GRR!" Octowser grunted. "How dare you-" Red had already landed a Piercing Smash to his head, ending the fight.

Red emerged from the shadows. "That the best you got?" He pointed at Will, "You're next!"

"Will, stand back." Dr. Phun stepped forward. "I've been wanting a piece of you for a long time now."

"Ah, the witch doctor." Red retorted. He repositioned his hammer, ready to charge. Just before he was about to dash forward, the large debris blocking the entrance was exploded. The Inklings and the crew burst in.

"Red!" Aimee ran up. As she ran, Octowser grabbed her leg, tripping her and trapping her in his grip. Octowser rose to his feet, and threw her at the lava.

"Oh, CRAP!" Red flew over to catch her. "Too far! Shield, extra large!" He flung a shield that caught Aimee safely. "You okay?"

"I am now!" Aimee sighed. "I was about to be barbecued squid!" She looked behind Red. "Will! He's making a run for it with the Sapphire Star!"

"Uh-oh." Red dropped Aimee off by the group, and ran to pursue Will.

"Where's he going?" Dr. Phun asked.

"Will can handle him." Octowser shrugged. "We've got some more party guests, though!"

"We can handle these clowns." Erick quickly interjected. "Right, team?"

"Aye, amigo!" Cortez declared. "Let's show these guys what they get from messing with Keelhaul Key!"

"Smashing idea, lad!" Bobbery agreed. "Let's show these guys Red isn't only guy they have to watch out for!"

* * *

Red ran through multiple hallways the X-Nauts had tunneled through the volcano. He ran up a long, cramped staircase to a large landing dock. It was fairly large with a relatively low ceiling. The sky in front of him was blinding. Will was standing on the edge. "Like all of this, Red?"

Red approached him. "What are you talking about?"

"All this?" Will continued, his back facing Red, head facing the sky. "This conflict? This fighting?" He paused. "Remind you of anything?"

"If you want info, I'll provide you." Red kept walking. "This reminds me of the war you and your Octogoons waged on Inkopolis for your sick ambitions."

"Is that so?" Will responded, simply. "What I remember was a city on the verge of falling to the Octarians was taken back by an Inkling with an unquenchable thirst for violence. That's right. You." He faced Red. He stared at him, before turning away. "Ever think about us, Red? The Octarians?"

"You're not even one of them, you traitor!" Red's pace quickened.

"They need a home, Red." Will explained. "If you hear their story, you want to help them."

"But Inkopolis is the Inklings home!" Red urged. "There is a lot more land on this plan for them, Will! But us Inklings? We got to Inkopolis first. That's ours."

"You're so blind." Will dismissed. "The issue isn't Inkopolis. It's not even us. It's the future of two of the most dominant races in our planet's history. Only one can stand." Will turned to Red. "Let's see which of the two sides will survive this first battle. The tyrannous Inkling or the star-powered Octoling." He challenged. He turned to face Red, who had disappeared. "Mm." He smiled. "You're crafty, Red." Will commented. "But so predictable." He launched an Echolocator, finding Red's location. "There you are!" He fired a burst of Octo-Ink at Red, causing him to emerge from the shadows.

"That's what you want." Red figured. "Fine." He drew his Inkbrush. "May the finest win." The two ran forward, to meet in battle. Will formed a sapphire blue sword through the power of the Crystal Star. Red activated his hammer to counter his sword. The tow weapons collided with a large boom. The recoil sent them both flying back, forcing them to take a more balanced stance. Will split his sword into two blades.

"This is pointless." Will dashed forward. He landed a slash on the back of Red's leg, causing him to bleed inky red blood. Red cringed, biting down to avoid screaming out. He glanced at Will, who was approaching him. Red swung his spiky chain at Will, tripping him up. He planted a Suction Bomb on him, and pushed him away. The explosive force sent Will into a wall, forcing him to drop the Sapphire Star. Red walked up, and picked it up.

"There we go." Red dismissed. "Game, set, match." He proceeded to the staircase to leave. He did not notice Will stand up in the distance. Will, through the power he had left, appeared in front of Red. As soon as this happened, Red felt excruciating pain in his legs, back, right arm and head. In an instant, Red was on the ground.

"You're right, Red." Will agreed, reclaiming the Sapphire Star. "Your game is set. Octolings are up one, while the Inklings have lost their most powerful member." He planted an Ink Mine beside Red, and proceeded to the sky to leave. "This was fun, while it lasted." A powerful shot of Ink flew past his head and hit his arm, causing him to casually drop the Sapphire Star.

"You will go no further!" Aimee yelled from where Red lay. "You aren't leaving unless you kill me!"

"Is that a challenge?" Will asked. He dashed forward, aiming to end Aimee. Aimee shoved Red aside the last second, and the Ink Mine exploded on both of them. Red woke up from the loud bang of ink, and spotted both of them, wiped out on the floor.

"Aimee!" Red ran over to Aimee to check her over. "Are you okay?"

Aimee coughed out some inky red blood. "I'm good." She grabbed onto to Red to climb to her feet, "My leg hurts a bit, though."

"Here." Red picked her up. "I can manage this." He spotted a note where an imprint of Will in ink lay. "You can take this Sapphire Star, Red. Grodus will have all of them, eventually. We will break the Thousand-Year Door and the world will be ours. Inklings will cease to exist in our world. Good luck, Red. More pain than ever is coming for you"

"Oh, my." Aimee commented. "We're in trouble."

* * *

"I still can't believe we got all of the treasure back!" Harr T. repeated.

"Well, I believe it, that's for sure!" Pa-Patch walked off the Black Skull into the rainy Rogueport. "Now, this is how it feels to be POOF! Rich!"

"At least it's only raining here now." Abbie covered her head. "Red, we'd better head to the Thousand-Year Door, there's no telling what those X-Nauts are up to now!"

"Abbie's right." Red agreed. "Cortez, thanks for lending us your ship to chase those X-Nauts."

"No problem, amigo!" Cortez responded. "If you ever need a boat, Bobbery and I will be here!" Red turned to Bobbery.

"That's right, lad!" Bobbery agreed. "I've returned to the sea. I'll be sailing until I go boom for the last time!"

"That's great to hear." Red nodded. "If we need a boat we'll come to find you guys." He turned to the team. "C'mon, gang! We're two Crystal Stars away from defeating the X-Nauts!"

* * *

 _ **After reclaiming the Sapphire Star from Will and the X-Nauts, Red and the team returned to Rogueport with the sailors. They are headed for the Thousand-Year Door, where only two more Crystal Stars are out thee! Can Red and the Inklings claim them before the X-Nauts?**_


	20. Interlude II

Grodus stared out the large window of the Crystal Palace he and his X-Nauts had annexed from the Crystal King's government. It was an icy blizzard, with next to visibility. "Sir Grodus?" An Octoling and an X-Naut walked in. "Lord Crump and the Octarians have an update for you."

"Yes." Grodus nodded. He continued to stare out the window, as if he was pondering his decisions and motives. He grabbed his staff, and knocked over a statue in the room, shattering it. "Yes. Get it up for me." Grodus proceeded to the throne room, where he had it set up like his room in the X-Naut Fortress. He sat down on the throne of the Crystal King. "Let's see it."

Lord Crump appeared on the large screen. Grodus read the report he and the Octarians had filed. "Crump, this is sickening." He issued. "Your objective was simple, and yet you and the Octarians equal to at least fifteen of you power-wise still manage to yield the Sapphire Star to the Red Yoshi!"

"I'm sorry, boss!" Lord Crump justified. "It's just…we thought we had them beat and…"

"I'll handle this." Crump walked off the screen. Will walked into view. "Hail, Sir Grodus."

"Will." Grodus was amused. "Pleasure to see you. What was it you wanted to add?"

"This is my fault, Sir Grodus." Will convinced. "I thought I had put an end to the Red Yoshi, and then one of his lackeys distracted me long enough for me to conceive the Sapphire Star. My apologies."

Grodus was unamused. "Will, this is troubling. If the Red Yoshi manages to collect the next Crystal Star, the map will lead him right to us. We must not let that happen. Tell Dr. Phun and Octowser to cancel all plans to pursue the Red Yoshi and set up a base at these coordinates." He motioned for an X-Naut to send out the coordinates.

Will glanced at the device that showed him the coordinates. "Understood."

"Let me speak to Crump." Grodus ordered. Will moved out of the way, and Crump awaited his order. "Lord Crump, stand by for my next order. Think of it as your last chance. Understood?"

"Yes sir!" Crump nodded. The screen shut off.

"You! X-Naut 2075!" Grodus called. "Send an order to HQ. The Shadow Sirens are to attack Red and his friends. They cannot fail."

"But, sir?" The X-Naut asked. "Wasn't that 2073 and 2074's designation?"

"They are spending some time…away." Grodus answered. "We have one star, while Red has five. Measures must be taken."

* * *

The roads of Crystal City were bustling as they always were on a Friday afternoon. The streets were packed with vendors, selling all sorts of goods you'd have to travel a long distance to buy. Near a vendor who sold mangoes imported from Keelhaul Key, there was a heavy banging heard from a window below street level.

"ARRGH!" Crysto was hitting the window as hard as he could. He and Crysycle had been imprisoned for treason, and stripped of their X-Naut uniforms. Chained to each of them were Callie and Marie, the Squid Sisters. "It's not budging!"

"It won't budge, Crysto." Crysycle sat on a wood bench, depressed. "We're stuck in here, no one can hear us."

"It's cold in here." Callie shivered. "They can't even put a fireplace down here or something?"

"Prisoners really suffer down here." Crysycle explained. "It's the cold that will kill you first. It is designed to kill off intruders to Crystal Valley, the Crystal people can survive the cold without getting frostbitten."

"But we have to get out!" Marie complained. "We have to notify Red what's happened!"

"How can we do that?" Callie asked. "TEC is back at HQ!"

"We need to figure something out." Crysto pounded the window one more time. "We need a way out of here. Check the walls!"

"Gotcha!" Crysycle ran a window on the opposite side of the room.

"OW!" Marie yelped. Crysycle realized they'd been chained together.

"Oh, gee!" Crysycle helped her up. "Are you okay?"

"I'll manage." Marie explained. "That's the first rush of heat I've had since we've been here."

"Hey, Marie?" Callie asked. "If there's a window on our side of the room, how can there another window on your side of the room?"

"Yeah!" Crysto agreed. "That one must be a fake! Yeah! I remember that this cell was notorious for the fake window!" Crysycle pulled the window towards him, and it collapsed, revealing an empty wall. A wall to the left of him collapsed, revealing a hidden fireplace.

"Jackpot!" Marie and Callie ran over to the fire. "Gosh, heat feels good!"

"But there has to be a way out!" Crysto thought. "If this is the cell with the hidden fireplace, it has to have the secret exit!" He snapped his fingers. "Of course! The fireplace!" He ran over, and pressed down on a candle on the mantle. The fireplace rumbled, the fire was put out, revealing an underground tunnel. "This is our way out. Let's move!"

* * *

The prisoners travelled down the cramped tunnel. They could here a large volume of footsteps above their heads, meaning they had to be under the streets. "This way." Crysycle directed. "This will take us to the 5th Street Café's storehouse." They popped out of the shaft, free from the cell.

"TEC!" Callie realized what she saw when they emerged from the tunnel. TEC had been installed in the least suspecting place in the Crystal City. "Is that you, TEC?"

"Yes, it is I." TEC agreed. "Good to see that you folks were able to escape. I hate to interrupt your freedom, but I need you to run out and gather some information for me. I require a data disk from Sir Grodus' room in the Crystal Palace."

"Is this because you just got reinstalled here and you are missing information from the move?" Marie asked.

"In addition to that." TEC clarified. "There are computers both here and in X-Naut HQ that I am not linked to, and anything I am not linked to, I do not hold in my database. In short, Sir Grodus has information that I do not have."

"That seems easy enough." Crysto figured. "We need our uniforms?"

"Not this time." TEC informed. "As you and Crysycle know, no one is permitted access into Sir Grodus' room. Follow my instructions and you will be fine." He printed off a paper with directions on them.

"Wow. That's a lot of directions." Crysycle admitted. "We can get there, we know our way around this city." He motioned for them to head out. "But first, we need to check in with someone of high authority."

* * *

The group walked upstairs, into the 5th Street Café. At a table in the corner sat the Crystal King. "Jackpot." Crysto approached him. "Hail, Crystal King!"

"Who are you?" He asked, as he stopped drinking his Koopa Tea. "Grodus has claimed leadership over the Crystal Valley. I am no king!"

"Your father will always be our king!" Crysto spoke up. "Grodus killed him, and took us away as his slaves!"

The Crystal King dropped his tea, splashing it all over the table. "Crysto and Crysycle?" He figured. "I haven't seen you guys since you were only eight! You were kidnapped by Grodus, correct?"

"Yes, and we come with an urgent task." Crysycle continued. "The X-Nauts have a master computer that they keep all their information on. Our friends, the Squid Sisters befriended the mechanical ally and keep them safe from the X-Nauts. We need to get into the Crystal Palace and get the data disk from his room. We require Protectors uniforms to get into the palace, though."

"Yes, the Protectors HQ is near the airfield." The Crystal King recalled. "Come! We must go there now!"

* * *

"I think we're all ready to go." Crysto had changed into his Protectors uniform. "Wow, these have a lot more pockets than before!"

"How do we look?" Callie asked. Her and Marie had their hair dyed faded pink to make them look like Crystal people, and were no longer chained up.

"You look like pure Crystalline!" The Crystal King nodded. "We should head off, now." He waved for a wagon. The driver pulled over.

"Where to, your highness?"

"Crystal Palace, son!" The Crystal King slipped a few coins. "Swiftly!

* * *

"Well, we're here." Crysto exited the wagon. "Let's hope this goes well. You guys ready?"

"Yeah!" Callie and Marie cheered. "Let's do this!" The group marched up the stairs to the doors of the palace.

"Halt!" Two X-Nauts guarded the door. "State your business."

"State my business?" The Crystal King huffed. "I am the Third Crystal King, ruler of Crystal Valley! Sir Grodus may be in charge, but no one speaks for the people better than I!" The X-Nauts shrugged, and opened the door. Grodus happened to be strolling through the main atrium.

"Well, who do we have here?" Grodus approached The Crystal King. "The Crystal King and some of the Protectors of Crystal Valley. What brings you here?"

"I am here to voice the opinions of the people!" The Crystal King explained. He motioned for the Protectors to move.

"Where are they going?" Grodus asked, angrily.

"Monthly security check." The Crystal King responded. "Now, where were we?"

* * *

"Let's see…" Crysycle paused. "We need to head to the basement. TEC says the lab should be down there." The crew proceeded into the basement, and entered a small lab. "We need to mix a few potions to make ourselves invisible."

"I found some potions!" Marie called. "How do we mix them?"

"We put them in order into the large machine back there." Crysto read. "When we are ready to mix them, we press the big red button on the left. Here's the order." The crew read the order, and placed the potions in that order. "Let's give a try." Callie pressed the big red button, and the potions began to mix. Four beakers emerged from a machine to the left, and the potions mixed.

"Says here that we must drink all of the contents." Crysycle read. "Well, bottom's up!" The crew chugged the potion, and they all became invisible.

"Callie!" Marie yelled. "We're invisible! Where are you?"

"I'm right beside you!" Callie joked.

"Wherever you guys are, follow this trail of leftover potion." Crysto called as they exited the lab. "Grodus' room is near the top of the tower. We keep going up the stairs." The invisible team began their long climb up the stairs, until they reached a room long hallway, with a red Yux guarding a door.

"Hey, buddy." Crysycle instructed. "We need in there."

"UH?" The Red Yux asked. "Where are you?"

"It's me." The invisible figure held up a paper. "The code phrase is 'the wet dog sighs in the dry fire.'"

"Oh, you guys!" The Red Yux realized. "TEC told me to meet you guys here. Shall we?"

"Yeah, lets." Crysto agreed. The Red Yux opened the door.

"We're in." The Red Yux inputted another code, locking the door behind him. "Wherever you are, find the disk!"

"Found it!" Callie exclaimed. "Now what?"

"Connect the computer to the network." Crysycle read.

"I'll do that!" Marie exclaimed. "There! It's online! We should get moving now."

"Mission accomplished." Crysto ripped up the paper. "Let's get back to the Crystal King."

* * *

"There! We're all back!" Crysycle announced as the potion wore off in the lab.

"There were four of you?" The Red Yux realized. "I guessed five."

"We'd better go see TEC now." Crysycle figured. "You coming?"

"Me?" The Red Yux asked. "Well I'm off duty now, so yeah! I guess I can come. It'll help that an X-Naut is escorting you guys out of the palace."

"Good." Crysto nodded. They returned to the atrium, to find the Crystal King still talking to Grodus. "We're all set. Everything is secure."

"Excellent." The Crystal King confirmed. "Sorry to occupy your time, Grodus. We shall be taking our leave."

"Just a minute!" Grodus ordered. "You! X-Yux 7! Accompany The Crystal King out of the palace, please."

"Gladly." The Red Yux nodded. "Let's move it, King!"

* * *

"TEC!" Marie announced. "We're back!"

"Yes, I can see." TEC agreed. "This must be the Crystal King. Nice to meet you, sir, I am TEC-XXX, the X-Naut main computer."

"Nice to meet you?" The Crystal King asked. "When are you tyrants pulling out of my city?"

"We shall know soon." TEC explained. "X-Yux 7, good to see you. Thanks for the assist."

"No prob, TEC." X nodded. "It wasn't a bother. Now, let's see what's on that disk!"

"Indeed." TEC agreed. "Most is still encrypted, but I can deliver the non-encrypted. As of a few minutes ago, Sir Grodus issued that all security sweeps be terminated. Also, he has ordered that all of the Protectors will work in cooperation with the X-Nauts. In other words, the military of Crystal Valley is now controlled by the X-Nauts."

"He can't do that!" The Crystal King realized. "Come, X! I need a trip to the palace!"

"Please, Crystallpher." TEC stopped. "If Grodus finds out that you know about this secret report, your people will spill their blood."

"Err." The Crystal King grunted. "I will not have my people slaughtered for this. You have my word." He turned to X. "Come, I need another tea. Let us head upstairs."

"Yeah." X nodded. "See you, TEC."

"Yes." TEC agreed. "Squid Sisters, you may use the communicator now."

"Sure." Callie began to type. "Dear, Red. We've got some good news! We have been moved to Crystal City, which sounds bad. However, we have met allies here who have helped us obtain information from the X-Nauts. TEC the computer cooperating with us is helping us analyze tha data and will soon know the depths of the X-Naut mission. We'll contact once we know more! – Squid Sisters."

"Good, it's sent." TEC informed. "You should get some rest."

"We will." Marie nodded. "Good night, TEC!"


	21. Chapter VI: To The Station!

**Chapter VI**

 _ **The Three-Day Trip**_

"Here we are, amigos!" Cortez welcomed. "We've returned to Rogueport."

"Geez!" Erick was the first one off the boat. "That constant rocking has finally stopped!"

"And so has your constant vomiting." Abbie rolled her eyes.

"I'm just happy I'm POOF! Rich!" PA-Patch gloated. "I'm gonna buy the Bombers!"

"Great, they'll be even worse." Rob-omb rolled his eyes. "I'll help you guys unpack."

"Red!" Flavio called. "Thank you for showing Flavio a good time. That was just what a trader like myself needed!" He ran after Pa-Patch and the crew.

"So, Admiral?" Red turned to Bobbery. "Where are you going from here?"

"Well, I've decided to sail the seas with Cortez." Bobbery explained. "Because of you, Red, you've refreshed my desire for the sea."

"Well, it was worth." Red smiled. "You take care of yourself." He turned to the Inklings. "We'd better head to the Thousand-Year Door, we need to get back to our search!"

* * *

"Hello, Red! Inklings." Professor Frankly greeted them as they entered his house.

"You guys get the Sapphire Star?" Goombella asked.

"Piece of cake!" Red pulled it out. "We need to figure out where the next one is, though."

"Well, let me have a look at the map!" Frankly ordered. "Looks like the next Crystal Star, the Garnet Star is located in Poshley Heights."

"Isn't that place loaded with rich and famous people?" Aimee asked.

"That's right!" Goombella recalled. "There's a shire to the stars there named Poshley Sanctum."

"Sounds pretty low-key." Paul figured, flipping through a book. "Says here that since it's a tourist attraction, there aren't any fearsome monsters of beasts there."

"Yeah, but we can always count on the Octarians and X-Nauts to burn that bridge." Gyanna flipped a coin.

"This is great and all," Red sat down, "But how do we get to this Snobville?"

"You need to catch a train ride on the recently renovated Excess Express!" Frankly explained. "Getting the Crystal Stars has been pretty life-draining, but this should be as easy as tricking the X-Nauts!"

"How do we get a ticket for this train, Ma'an?" Robbie asked.

"I heard that you have to be all rich to get a ticket." Abbie recalled.

"Hmm, interesting point." Frankly sighed. "Maybe you can ask Don Pianta for some help-"

" **Forget it!"** Red slammed his fist into the table, creating a dent. "That guy is bad news. I don't trust him for a bit."

"I can do all of the talking." Paul reminded. "He seems to respect me, I think. Besides, we have no more options."

"I still have one card left." Red stood up. "Ishnail can get me those tickets for nothing."

" _Ishnail?"_ Erick asked, "Isn't he like…filthy?"

"Well, he's not the richest guy, but he knows a lot about a lot."

"That sounds good." Frankly agreed. "I'll leave this up to you guys. Good luck!"

* * *

"Yo! Ishnail!" Red yelled. "Open up, it's Red!"

"Red?" Ishnail opened the door. "Back from Treasure Island, eh? What'd you bring me?" Red gulped. "That's all right, Bobbery dropped a chest full earlier. Anyway, come on in! Always good to see you and the gang!"

"Hey!" Aimee approached a large television. "Where'd you get this?"

"Dumpster behind the electronics store." Ishnail explained. "Me and the boys fixed it up, good!"

"Gee, that's some good picture quality." Red agreed. "However, we came here to ask you of some information."

"Well, speak up!" Ishnail reclined in an old chair.

"Well, the Garnet Star is located in Poshley Heights, and the only way to get there is to get a train ticket." Red explained. "Know of anyone who'd happen to have some?"

"Oh." Ishnail muttered. "Don Scumbag'll be your guy for that. He's all filthy rich and will probably have a handful."

"Great." Red rolled his eyes. "You guys were right. Don Pianta is the only guy who has the stuff. Let's move out, Inklings!"

"Just a minute, Red!" Ishnail called, before handing him a ruby encased with gold, and hung by a gold chain. "Bobbery told me to give this to you. Told me that it's just crucial that you get it."

"Cool." Red hung it on his neck. "Thanks. Maybe this'll make Don Pianta a little easier to deal with."

* * *

"Hey, Don!" Red knocked on the door. "Don! Open up!"

"Hey! Keep it down!" One of the guards opened the door. "Da boss has been sick wit' loneliness ever since Francesca skedaddled."

"Oh, crap." Red rolled his eyes. "Lemme guess. He's the only guy in town with tickets for the Excess Express, and in order to get them, we have to find Francesca. Eh?"

"Well…Yeah!" The guard answered. "Dat's what gotta be done! You guys get Francesca and Frankie back here, and you got yourselves some tickets!"

* * *

"Boy, I'm starting to like boats less and less every trip!" Erick fussed.

"We won't be long." Red assured Cortez. "We just need to find them."

"Patch?" Robbie asked, spotting someone at the camp, which had surprisingly survived the weather.

"Robbie!" Pa-Patch realized. "Whet brings you back to Keelhaul Key?"

"We're here looking for the Piantas." Robbie explained. "Any idea where they are?"

"Somewhere in the jungle." Pa-Patch did his best to recall. "Not sure where, but they're there."

"Let's get looking." Red ordered. "Let's head into the jungle, team!" The Inklings entered the humid jungle.

"There!" Aimee pointed. "I see them!"

"Good eyes, Aimee." Red commented. "Hey! Frankie!"

"Oh, it's Red and the Inklings." Frankie realized. "What can we do fer you guys?"

"Don's sick." Red explained. "Sick with loneliness."

"Poor daddy!" Francesca realized. "At a time like this, too! You see, I just lost the wedding ring Frankie gave me around here, I couldn't possibly leave here without it!"

"Well, we can give you a hand with looking for it." Red offered.

"That'd be great, actually!" Francesca chimed in. "It's somewhere between here and the Skull Rock."

"I'll check by the Skull Rock. The rest of you, spread out!" Red ordered. He ran over to the Skull Rock, and promptly searched for the ring. "This looks like a ring." Red picked up a bright blue diamond ring. Admiring it, the jewel that Ishnail gave him caught his eye. Red held it up to his head; staring at his reflection it gave off. He quite easily forgot about the ring, and just kept staring into the ruby red jewel. He snapped out of the trance, forgetting what had just happened. "I found the ring!" Red yelled as he returned.

"Yes, that's it!" Francesca agreed. "That's the ring! Now we can head back to Daddy!"

* * *

"Daddy!"

"Boss!"

"…" Don muttered nothing but silence. "Francesca?"

"DADDY!"

"He's coming back!" Paul announced, excited. "Yeah, he's regaining consciousness."

"Frankie! Francesca! You two crazy kids came back!" Don jumped off the bed. "I can't stand being away from you kids now. I'm getting older, and I need peace." He stood up in front of his desk. "I guess da time has come to hang it up. I'm officially retiring."

"What?" Frankie stammered. "Boss, really?"

"Yeah, Frankie." Don repeated. "Da business is under your control now."

"But, Boss!" Frankie continued to stammer. "You're the boss! You can't quit!"

"Frankie, you were built for this job." Don explained. "The way you care for Francesca, I'd want no one else takin' my seat at the desk." He turned to Red and the Inklings. "Well, Red. Looks like I owe you again."

"Uh, Boss?" One of the guards remembered something. "We kinda promised these guys some tickets for the Excess Express."

"Wo Ho!" Don chuckled. "Is that all? That's an easy job!" He went into his desk, and pulled out seven train tickets. "You come back anytime you miss us, dat good?"

"Dat sounds great, Mr. Pianta." Red responded. "Sounds absolutely great."

"Now, go!" Don ordered. "Go save the world, or whatever you do!"

* * *

"Awesome!" Erick cheered.

"We're headed for Poshley Heights, baby!" Gyanna chanted.

"Garnet Star, here we come!" Robbie agreed.

"Mmmwee hee hee!" A voice cackled.

"Gosh, Aimee! That's one psychotic laugh!" Abbie shuddered.

"But that wasn't even me!" Aimee explained.

"That was me, my uglies!" The voice continued to mock. "So, the Garnet Star is in Poshley Heights? That was a nice piece of information, thanks so much!" The voice emerged from the shadows.

"BELDAM!" Red realized. "What's Grodus' lap dog doing here?"

"Normally, I would deal with you for turning Vivian against us, but I can clearly see that I am outnumbered. Instead, I'll just beat you to Poshley Heights and get the Garnet Star myself! Mmmwee hee hee!" She disappeared as she cackled.

"We'd better get to the station!" Paul realized. "We can't let that old hag get the Garnet Star!"

"Right!" Red agreed, "To the station!"


	22. Chapter VI: The Excess Express

_**In the last episode of Red Yoshi's Inkventures, Red and the team assumed they were headed to Poshley Heights for the Garnet Star, but learned that they required train tickets, obtainable from Don Pianta. The Inklings did him a favour by bringing Francesca and Frankie back to Rogueport, where he announced his retirement, naming Frankie to his seat. He gave the tickets to Red and friends, and they are off for Poshley Heights!**_

* * *

"There's it is: The Excess Express." Robbie pointed as the Inklings entered the station.

"It's huge!" Abbie realized. "I can't believe something that big can travel so far to quickly!"

"Actually," Paul spoke up, "Says here in the brochure that it is a three-day trip."

"That's great!" Gyanna figured. "We relax for three days on a ritzy train, and then the Garnet Star gets basically served to us!"

"That's a pretty ice setup." Erick agreed. "Let's get on this beauty!"

"Good idea!" Aimee agreed. "Here comes Red now." She pointed. "How's the train look?"

"Looks good from all angles." Red agreed. "We ready to go?"

"Yep." Aimee informed. "Let's get this trip on the road!"

"Just a minute, sir." A Toad asked, verifying the tickets. "Will you be checking any bags perchance?"

"Yeah, just this clothing bag." Red handed a bag that contained everything from their trip, including Red's clothes and weapon and the Crystal Stars.

"Red, is that the best idea?" Paul whispered.

"Come on?" Red tossed his arms into the air, obnoxiously. "Who's gonna steal an ugly clothing bag with the word 'INFRAREDD' on the side?"

"What does that stand for?" Erick asked.

"Oh, Inkopolis' New First Response And Readied Extreme Defense Division." Red explained. "It's the big military program designed to defend Inkopolis from invasions and stuff."

"Huh." Erick nodded. "Neat."

"Are we ready to board?" The Toad asked.

"Yeah, let's get this going." Red figured.

"Excellent!" The Toad nodded. "Let me lead you to your room."

* * *

"Here it is:" The Toad opened the door. "This is the group suite. I'll leave you to decide your arrangements, here are your bags, and we will be departing in a few minutes."

"Thanks." Red handed the Toad some coins. "So, how are we gonna do this? I see two bunk beds, a master bed and a sofa."

"We can sleep together! " Aimee exclaimed.

"NO!" Red jumped away. "I mean, we're only teenagers for the Great Zapfish's sake! Let Robbie take the master bed, you and Abbie can take a bunk, so can Paul and Erick. Abbie, you can take the sofa."

"What are you gonna do, Red?" Abbie asked.

"Me? Oh, I'll just request an extra sofa." Red picked up the express phone to call them. "You guys can feel free to check the train out."

* * *

"ALL ABOARD!" The engineer yelled through the intercom. "The Excess Express is now bound for Poshley Heights!"

"Here we go!" Red exclaimed. "Garnet Star, ho!" He turned to sit on the armchair he had ordered. "Erick! Get your head out the window!"

"Sorry, Fred!" Erick wiped his face off.

"You took your phone out there, too?" Red realized.

"Yeah, but this note blew in my face when I was out there!" He began to read it. "Don't go to Poshley Heights! Get off the train now, or a sticky, yummy doom awaits you!"

"Oh, boy." Gyanna rolled her eyes. "That could be one of Beldam's pointless threats. Ignore it."

"Gyanna's right." Robbie agreed. "We can just get to Poshley Heights first!"

"Robbie's right!" Paul agreed. "We don't have to take any crap from anyone! We're up five Crystal Stars!"

'The thing is," Red figured. "Suppose it didn't come from outside! If someone in a car ahead of us let the note go, and blew it in Erick's face, someone on the train could be planning something!"

"We'd better keep our heads up, then." Abbie figured.

"Ah, hell with it." Red dismissed. "Let's check the rest of this place out. If someone's gonna start a fight here, I want to have some idea of what I'm dealing with."

* * *

Red slid the door open as the Inklings entered a fairly large dining room. "You could fit Inkopolis Tower in here!" Aimee exclaimed at the size of it.

"Hello, Hello, Hello!✭" A friendly Toad waitress approached the group. "Can I get you guys anything?"

"No, we're just checking this train out." Red explained.

"First time on the Express?" she asked.

"Oh, yeah." Robbie added. "Never been on a train in my life, Ma'an!"

"Well, I hope you enjoy it. We have some people who ride the train just to eat the food!" A Cheep Cheep in an apron approached him. "My name is Chef Shimi, the brains behind the food! I must return to my cooking, do stop by sometime!"

"That sounds promising." Paul admitted.

"Oh, it is, and it has to be!" she kept talking. "We have a super-famous actor Zip Toad onboard with us today! I'm totally swooning…"

"Well, we'll leave you to that." Red figured. "We'll just finish looking around." He led the group over to the opposite end of the diner. "Hey, let's go snoop around the other passengers rooms."

" **WHAT!?"** The Inklings exclaimed.

"That's a bit intrusive, Red!" Gyanna whispered.

"Yeah, Ma'an!" Robbie agreed. "I wouldn't want people looking through my room!"

"We'll be quick!" Red agreed.

"… **That's RIGHT!"** Erick spitted out. "How **dare** you question our leader? He knows what he's getting us into, so we follow him!"

"Thanks, Erick?" Red was shocked so mush so he was frozen. "Sure, let's get to it." Red knocked on the door of Room 008.

"Coming!" A Gold Bob-omb opened the door. He was dressed in a mustache, and sported a fancy top hat. "Yes, yes? What do you want?"

"We're riding the Express like you and your family." Red explained. "We're in Room 005."

" **DAD!"** The child Bob-omb yelled. He was smaller, and was orange. " **That's the Red Yoshi! Remember, from the Glitz Pit and the Iron Incinerators!"**

"You're the Red Yoshi?" The mother asked. She wore a flowery pink hat and pink shoes and was grey. "We were in Glitzville when you won the belt! It's quite nice to meet you!"

"Yeah, well it's nice to meet you folks, too!" Red smiled. "My friends here were just wondering who else was travelling with us, so I though we'd have a look."

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Yoshi." The father agreed. "My name is Goldbob, and this my wife, Sylvia and son, Bub. If you're sticking around in Poshley Heights, feel free to stop in."

"Gee, thanks!" Red thanked. "We'll see you!" Red closed the door. "Wow! How about that?"

"Fans of the Red Yoshi?" Aimee repeated. "Not exactly uncommon, but whatever. Let's get these next ones over with." She knocked on Room 007. "Hi, we're cabin-mates down the hall in Room 007. This is the Red Yoshi, so you know, go crazy."

"Who?" The mouse asked. He was quite tall, and wore a tie and reading glasses. "I'm sorry, I'm not a big fan of that hooligan." Red froze in shock, again.

"… **How dare you!"** Erick declared. "This is the Red Yoshi, **Glitz Pit legend!** How could not be a fan of the guy?"

"I'm actually headed to Poshley Heights for a civilized business meeting, so if you don't mind, go harass my neighbor, please." He dismissed, until he turned to Aimee. "Unless you come by yourself, miss. I can maybe have time for a date after my meeting."

"Ooh…! "Aimee blushed. "Tempting, I'll have to see how busy I am. Good talking to you! " She waved. "That was fun!"

" _Of course_ that was fun." Red rolled his eyes. "Some guy calls me out, hits on you and suddenly he's as important as the Great Zapfish. Oh, boy."

"Yeah, she really almost picked him up there." Gyanna realized, before she paused. "I'm knocking on the next door." She hammered her fist into Room 006's door.

"Oh, no!" Red shoved to the door. "Anyone home?"

"Come in, it's open." A calm voice instructed. Red opened the door and entered the small cabin. A penguin dressed a bow tie and a classy beige bag slung over his shoulder. He wore a detective's cap, and carried a magnifying glass.

"Hello!" He closed his book. "I'm headed back to my home. From there, I'm going to visit my family in Shiver City."

"Why'd you tell me that?" Red asked.

"Oh, you don't look like you'd be capable of using that information against me." The penguin smiled.

"I'll have you know, I'm pretty bright!" Red explained.

"Not judging by the look of that jacket." He motioned. "Also, the way you walked in here suggests you care more about brains than brawn. You're a fighter, raised in the ring, but this ring is different. The punches you throw don't bruise anyone, but a few can send someone packing, until they can wait the nine-second penalty and return. The purpose of these fights is to see how much territory a team can occupy, and that's something you've gotten good at, too good. Something about you suggests that you enjoy the violence is what you yearn for."

Red's jaw had dropped. "Have we met? Have you been to Inkopolis?"

"No, never heard of it, until I saw you." He admitted. Red checked his book, _The Science of Deduction_ by Sherlock Holmes. "Good book."

"So I take it you Inklings read English." he figured.

"Name?" Red requested.

"In time, Mr. Red Yoshi." he smiled. "I must finish my book." Red gave him a confused look, before heading out the door.

"Wow." Paul was in awe. "What a genius. He picked you up pretty quickly."

"Yeah, Red." Abbie agreed. "He figured you out like you were nothing."

Red was still in shock, as his face remained unmoved. "Let's check the front cars, I need a talk with someone regular."


	23. Chapter VI: In The Evening

_**In the last episode of Red Yoshi's Inkventures, the Inklings boarded the Excess Express for the three-day trip to Poshley Heights. The team snooped around and got to know some people riding the train with them, while Erick seems to be suspiciously agreeing with everything Red has said. Red met an enigmatic penguin riding the train, who quickly analyzed him and his past, leaving him stupefied. Shocked as he is, Red orders that the team continue to explore the train, trying to find the strange traveller who threatened them.**_

* * *

"It's empty!" Erick called.

"Really?" Red asked.

"Come on! Fred, would I lie?" Erick explained. "Room 004 is empty, that's all there is to it!"

"Maybe there's a hidden reason." Red thought. "Let's keep investigating. Maybe something will turn up."

"Next room's mine!" Abbie made her statement clear, as she ran up to the door of Room 003, knocking on the door.

"It's open!" An obnoxious called.

Abbie spun to Red. "What should I do?"

"Go in!" Red smiled a crooked smile for comedic effect. "Bye!"

Abbie walked in, and took a good look at the grotesque figure. He was a large, fat Toad, and he looked like he had eaten the previous train out of business. "I had this dream that I'd one day get to ride the Excess Express and it finally came true! Hah!" He huge Toad let out a loud burp, sending Abbie flying out of the room, hiding behind Red.

"This guy didn't send it." Abbie stammered. "Believe me, he could barely lift a pencil, unless it had like a hot dog on it."

"Oh?' Red responded. "I think you may have been a bit quick. Maybe you should go back-"

" **NO!"** Abbie wailed. "I mean, there's other people to check out on this train, and we need to move it!" She raced into the next car.

"I've got this one!" Paul said, confidently. "Today, Room 002 is my lucky number!" He firmly knocked on the door.

"Coming!" A dainty voice called. "Why, hello there!" She was a Toad that wore a gold rose on her head and a fancy red dress. "Nice to meet you, you zesty Red Yoshi! My name is Toodles, and there's room for two in here."

"Red Yoshi?" Paul repeated. "Yeah, that's-"

" **THAT'S ME!"** Red called. "Me! I'm the Red Yoshi!"

"Who is that?" Toodles asked.

"That must be some sort of wannabe." Paul dismissed. "Leave!"

"Paul!" Gyanna scolded. "This guy here is the Red Yoshi." Gyanna pointed to Red. "Paul here is important, too. He, like me is one of the Iron Incinerators!"

"Oh." Toodles gasped. "I'm sorry, dear. Toodles cannot except any less than the top dog in town." She sidled up to Red. "Hello there, you burly hunk of man, you. You're smashing, dear."

"Thanks, I try!" Red laughed, causing Toodles to laugh.

"Oh, boy." Aimee rolled her eyes. "Red, we're moving on." Aimee grabbed Red's hair and tugged him away. "It was nice to meet you, Toodles."

" **Hey!"** Red exclaimed when they got out.

"Hey, nothing!" Aimee dismissed. "Those Bob0ombs were tolerable, but this? This is a whole new level of stupidity, Red! You want to go back to Inkopolis in a body bag?"

"No." Red growled. "Fine, I'll wise up." He knocked on the door of Room 001.

" **Get lost!"** The voice ordered.

"Oh, get lost!" Red realized. "I have to go in now!" Red slid the door open, and the Inklings followed. This guy's room was huge, and had all the luxuries.

"He gets a SHOWER!?" Robbie stammered.

"I told you to get lost!" The voice ordered, again. "You! I know you. You're the Red Yoshi, that guy from the Glitz Pit. You know who this is, but I'm the absurdly famous movie star, Zip Toad II. Zip Toad one was a flop, so I, his successor took over. You still call me Zip Toad, though. I'm gonna shoot this multibillion-dollar art flick in Poshley Heights, something that the first me could never do. Oh, and I only sign autographs for cute chicks. Sorry, guy."

Red struggled to find words. "Um, okay. But, well, you see-"

"Hey, Zippy!" Aimee called. "Care to sign something for me? "

" **CHING-CHING!"** Zip Toad zipped over to Aimee. "Cute face, what can I get you?"

"I don't believe this!" Red tossed his arms into the air.

"I don't know, how's about just a kiss?" Aimee smiled. Red's jaw angrily dropped, as his face began to turn…well, red.

"Sure!" Zip Toad gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Sweet mother-" Red began.

Robbie slapped a hand on Red's mouth. "Hey, Zip, Ma'an! You wouldn't be happening to be using that shower later at say, 4:00?"

"All yours, reggae-dude!" Zip gave him a point. "Just you guys keep stutter mouth away from me." He told the Inklings.

" **STUTTER MOUTH?"** Erick blurted. "This is the Red Yoshi! He's accomplished more than you ever-"

"Wait!" Zip ordered. "That voice! It's perfect for a movie! It's just what I need! How about a part in the movie, bro?"

"Well!" Erick smiled, sheepishly. "That sounds pretty ice. You got a deal!"

"Awesome!" Zip pointed again. "Good meeting you guys! See you later, without stutter mouth!" He slid the door shut.

Red looked like a tomato. "All the sudden, the Inklings are bit by Zip fever!" Red tossed his arms again.

"Calm down, Fred!" Erick urged. "Maybe that's why Zip didn't give you a part in his film!"

"Oh, goodness." Red smacked his face. "Who are we seeing next?"

"We're going to see the engineer." Paul notified. "You should wait out here, you may make a bad impression."

"No comment."

* * *

"Gee, that guy was nice!" Gyanna retold Paul.

"That was some mighty fine equipment, Ma'an!" Robbie agreed.

"I still can't believe I met Zip Toad!" Aimee rubbed it into Red. "He was just as nice the second time we talked to him!"

"Enthralling." Red dismissed, as he scrolled through an article on his phone.

"So, Red!" Abbie asked. "Where did you go?"

"I went to inform the man at the back of the train about the sticky, yummy threat, for the good of all the passengers." A silence fell over the room.

"Gee, Red. You need to lighten up!" Aimee concluded. "That threat is nothing!"

"Nothing?" Red stood up. "Let me remind you, we're here to try and save the world, not party with a Toad with a big mouth!"

"Zip does not have a big mouth!" Aimee yelled back.

"And this quest is not pointless!" Red reminded. "Right, Erick?"

"…What?" Erick asked.

"Remember?" Red asked. "The quest for the Crystal Stars? Stop the X-Nauts from getting unspeakable _**power?**_ "

" **POWER!"** Erick snapped back into reality. "Aimee, this quest is **everything!** We need to get the power for ourselves, not the X-Nauts!"

"No, that's not it." Red shook his head.

"And I have no clue what we're talking about." Erick dismissed.

"Aimee, you need to take this more seriously!" Red continued.

"Well, what about _you?_ " Aimee accused. "All you've been doing this trip has been staring into that red gem every free moment you have!"

Red hesitated before he grasped for the red gem again, and stared into it for a brief second. "I don't know what it is, but I'm drawn into it."

"Hey!" Bub popped his head in. "Red! Everyone's gathered at the kitchen! Something's up with Chef Shimi!"

"That's our call, team!" Red released the jewel, leaving it hanging on the chain around his neck. "Let's move!"

Line

"…And just like that! My heart cries out in salty misery! That was my masterpiece, and now it is gone! I have nothing but horror in my eyes!"

"Yes." The detective penguin was there. "I can confirm, this smells exactly like a case brewing in that pot, yes. But what to call it? That is the question." Red and the crew ran up to the crowd.

"Okay, we're here. What'd we miss?" Red asked.

"We're struggling on the name of the case." Goldbob pondered.

"Good to see you could make it, Red." The penguin analyzed. "We need a name for the case! Yes! 'The case of the pot of supper stew that vanished suddenly and mysteriously!'"

"Works for me." Paul piped up.

"My dear passengers, this is a mystery we have here!"

" **WHAT? A MYSTERY?"** Everyone cried out.

"What kind of dish is that, perchance?" Chef Shimi asked.

"No dish, Shimi." The penguin dismissed. "I am known as Pennington. I am a detective."

"Yeah, that hat kinda speaks for itself." Abbie pointed out."

" _Nevertheless,"_ Pennington brushed the previous remark aside. "I have a nose for these sort of things. Fear not, passengers. This little problem…poses no challenge for me." Whispers echoed through the small crowd. "The perpetrator made one grave mistake, he took the pot, stew and all. My dear passengers, this leads me to believe that our thief is… **THIS GLUTTONOUS WOMAN!"** He pointed to the waitress.

" **WHAT?"** She realized she'd been accused. " **ME!** I didn't do anything! Are you completely out of your mind?"

"I-my apologies, dear woman." Pennington quickly took his statement back. "I felt the need to practice my accusation skills, that's all." He excused himself. "Let's get back to this little conundrum, yes?"

"Excuse me?" The mouse spoke up. "So, what we know so far is that there's a culprit, yes?"

"This is totally whacked!" Zip Toad yelled. "I'm headed back to my room, who's with me?"

" **YOU!"** Pennington instantly sidled over to Zip. "In a bit of a hurry to leave! I think we've confirmed that ZIP TOAD is the culprit!"

" **ZIP TOAD?"** The waitress sputtered out in disbelief. "You're crazy, you delusional geezer!"

"Geezer?" Pennington repeated. "What a word…it shakes me, but I remain unstirred." Pennington poetically responded. "This is truly a challenging case…"

"Red!" Paul whispered. "Check out these footprints!"

"Yeah, I see 'em!" Red agreed, as he followed them, head down low. "They lead out into our hallway, and into Room…00 **3!** That's our man!" Red busted into the room. "Oh, figures."

"WHOAWHOA **WHOA** **THERE!** " The large Toad exclaimed. "BUUURP!"

"Wow." Red analyzed. _"Fishy."_ he concluded.

"Sorry about that. Now what did you want?" He asked.

"Well, sir. A pot of food went missing from the kitchen, and there was a trail of footprints leading to your door, and-"

"Oh, **I GET IT!** " The Toad realized. "Food goes missing, and all the sudden the fat guy gets blamed! **NOT NICE!** "

"Well, there were footprints that lead right here!" Paul explained.

"Oh!" The Toad quickly spat out. "I wouldn't know anything about that! People spill stuff!"

"People spill pots like that?" Red pointed to a large pot stuffed behind a plant.

"I'm sorry!" The Toad confessed. "I, Heff T. committed the crime! It was so good, I couldn't refuse!"

* * *

"So, you stole the pot when the chef was busy chopping shallots?" Pennington checked.

"Yes! Me!" Heff T. answered.

"Justice has been served!" Pennington confirmed. "Very satisfying!" He turned to Red and the Inklings. "You! Mr. Yoshi! My research leads me to believe that you and your allies put the leash on this large dog, correct?"

"Well, yeah. If you put your twist on it." Red figured.

"I have information about that note that your friends received. The threat." Pennington clarified. "Meet me in Room 006 to discuss the details, we mustn't talk here."

* * *

"I was quite impressed by your work back there, Red." Pennington explained. "Your work was top-notch."

"Well, it was nothing." Red admitted.

"However, I still don't believe that the one you apprehended was the sticky, yummy deliverer of the ultimatum. I must say, you may have a knack for detective work, that's a fact." Pennington explained. So it is decided! You shall be my assistant in this sticky, yummy mystery!"

"What?" Red sputtered. "Are you sure? I may have only got lucky there…"

"Nonsense!" Pennington dismissed. "To reiterate, I am Pennington, detective of Poshley Heights. Some call me, "The Penguin with the Improbably Large Brain." I know this sounds like a stretch, but it's true. We must get started immediately!"

"Wait, WAIT!" Red stopped Pennington. "What makes you so sure I'm good for this case?"

"Red, come on!" Pennington laughed. "We both know someone on this train wishes to yummify it to the ground, and we are the only ones we can trust on the train!"

"What about my friends?" Red asked. "They're trustworthy!"

"And they all have Zip fever. Your words exactly."

"Yeah, but they won't let that get in the way of saving innocent people!" Red persuaded.

"Red there's some words I heard from a song on your phone" Pennington reminded. _"You don't need to hide, my friend, for I am just like you!"_

Red paused. "Skrillex, Scary Monsters and Nice Sprites." He recalled one of his favourite songs.

"That settles it!" Pennington concluded. "Come, Red! We shall make like Sherlock and Watson! We will reduce this case to the rudimentary facts and deduce the truth! We said they need to yummify the train, correct? An explosion could do so! From a Bob-omb?"

"The Goldbob family?" Red asked. "They're harmless! Me and my friends met them, they're great people!"

"Where are your friends now, Red?" Pennington asked.

"Right out…" Red walked to the door to check. "They're gone."

"You can't trust people, Red." Pennington explained. "We're the only ones that see it coming! Check the Bob-ombs, Watson!"

"Fine." Red understood. "I'll play along." He walked down the hall to the Bob-ombs' room.

"HEY!" Bub realized. "Red! Your friends were here earlier! They went to Zip's room, told me to tell you they'll meet you tonight!"

"It's 7:00 PM, how much later can it get?" Red asked.

"So, Red? Are you a detective now that you're no longer a champion?" Bub eagerly asked.

"For the time being, yeah." Red admitted.

"Can you detect what I want for my birthday, mister?" Bub asked. "I'll give you something cool in return!"

"I could try." Red closed his eyes. _"Okay, what does this guy want? Probably not something mainstream, so I have to think obscure. Obscure bands? Nah, he doesn't look like he listens to anything obscure. Maybe something from an obscure person? Who's more obscure than a dude who works on a train? It's a perfect setup for little Bub! The trip home on a train? You could easily take a plane in a few hours, but they took the train, probably at his request. So, he wants something from a train. But what? A wheel? A cog? You can find that stuff at any hardware store. Someone on the train must have it special. He could maybe want like an autograph or something. An autograph from who though? Maybe the engineer? To Bub, he'd be like a superhero or something. It's worth a try."_ Red opened his eyes. "Got it, Bub! Be right back!"

"Awesome!" Bub cheered. "Can't wait!"

Red walked briskly out of the room. He walked right past Zip Toad's room, which sounded like a madhouse, with all the yelling from the Inklings and whatnot. That was probably Robbie in the shower.

"Hello?" Red walked into the train room. "Mr. Engineer?"

"You must be Red!" The engineer realized. "Pennington told me you might be stopping by. What can I get you?"

"Something for little Bub." Red explained. "He wants an autograph from you for his birthday!"

"From me?" The engineer repeated. "That's pretty touching, that Bub would want something from me." He wrote a signature on a paper. "Here, give this to Bub."

"Thanks!" Reed smiled. "It'll make his day!"

* * *

"Wow!" Bub's eyes lit up. "You got it for me, mister! Thanks!"

"No prob, Bub!" Red explained. "Now, where's my present?"

"Close your eyes!" Bub ordered. "Here!"

"Gee, a model train, huh?" Red smiled.

"I made it myself!" Bub said, proudly. "I hope you like it…"

"You know what?" Red knelt down. "It's one of the nicest things I've ever got. I'll make sure I never lose it."

"You're nice, mister!" Bub chuckled. "Thanks!"

* * *

"Gosh, it sounds pretty mad over there." Red drank some tea.

"More tea, you sophisticated sir?" Toodles asked.

"Please!" Red urged. "It's been a long time since I've actually been able to sit down and talk to someone."

"Of course, you must get tired from trekking around the Mushroom Kingdom trying to save the world." Toodles sat down.

"It's just that I sometimes never feel appreciated!" Red explained.

"Yes, dear. I understand that." Toodles agreed. "It's like whatever you do, there's people against you."

"I got it bad, too. My girlfriends got it for Zip Toad." Red explained.

"Ooh." Toodles realized. "You wouldn't happen to be in a hurry to return to your room, would you?"

"No, why?" Red asked. "Oh, sorry. 10:00 curfew. Pennington doesn't want me up after hours. I hope we get to talk again, Toodles. It's nice to be able to talk to someone."

"It is, it is!" Toodles agreed. "I shall maybe see you later?"

"Hopefully!" Red smiled. "Good night!" He slid the door open and left, until he ran into Aimee. "Oh." Red realized. "OH! Back from Zip's room, eh?"

"Red, nothing happened over there." Aimee quickly explained before shoving past him.

"Just hold it, Aimee!" Red stopped her. "Why are you in a bathrobe? You have clothes, or you did if they're not in Zip's room!"

Aimee was visibly struggling to find a response. "You're such a square! You can never have fun, you boring flop!" He darted into the Inklings' room, leaving Red in the hallway.

"So, now I'm a boring flop." Red concluded. "We'll see what you think of me when the real battle begins. Then, you may just need a boring flop." Red turned to return to the team's room, as the first night on the Excess Express concluded.


	24. Chapter VI: Riverside Station

_**In the last episode of Red Yoshi's Inkventures, all the Inklings except for Red are 'sick with a case of Zip fever,' courtesy of the famous movie star, Zip Toad. Red runs into the penguin that deduced him effortlessly, and helps him solve the case of a missing supper meal. The detective introduces him as Pennington, an expert investigator. He enlists Red as his apprentice, and together they set off to find the perpetrator that wishes to set the Express into total chaos!**_

* * *

"What time is it?" Red blinked a few times before he woke up. "No one bothered to wake me up? Fine, I see how it is."

At that instant, Abbie walked in. "Oh, hey Red! Just get up?"

"How long have you guys been up?" Red asked.

"Oh, about an hour."

"One hour?" Red realized. "Why didn't anyone wake me?"

"Aimee said we should let you sleep." Abbie explained.

"Figures." Red got himself up. "Where is everyone?"

"Over at Zip's room." Abbie continued.

"Wow, two for two." Red rolled his eyes. "What made you want to get out of there?"

"That Zip Toad is so full of himself. It makes me sick. He's a great guy, but it's a little bit too much all about him." Abbie clarified.

"Good for you." Red commented. "Anyway, I've got stuff to do. I'll see you later."

* * *

"Pennington?" Red poked his head in Room 006.

"Impeccable timing, Red!" Pennington was on his feet, and the mouse from the room over was there, too.

"What's up, Pennington?" Red asked. "Something come up?"

"Actually, yes!" Pennington agreed. "I'll let Ratooey here explain it."

"I woke up this morning, and my briefcase was gone!" He informed. "It contained everything in it - our contracts, and a new product prototype, and if have indeed lost it, I'll be out of a job at least!"

"Now, now!" Pennington urged. "Calm yourself! Please tell Watson- I mean, Red what the prototype was."

"It was our latest creation, the Nitro Honey Syrup. It was our most innovative creation, so powerful; it'd be able to raise the dead! However, there is another aspect of the syrup. Combined with an assorted variety of shells, gold and such, the results could be **explosive!** The blast could immobilize everyone aboard the train in a sticky, but yummy shellac!"

"Hear that, Red?" Pennington asked. "Let's review what we know so far. We know someone has stolen the briefcase that allegedly holds the syrup. The train has not stopped since the inciting incident, meaning whoever has it should still be onboard!"

"Gosh, you're right!" Red agreed. "We need to go find the thief!"

"Red, there's also something I have to brief you on." Pennington stopped Red. "Before you woke up, the waitress and the lady in Room 002 revealed that they are both missing objects. The waitress her shell earrings, while the lady in Room 002 is missing her gold ring."

"Which means if the thief is onboard the train still and possesses these items…" Red concluded before turning to Pennington.

" **The sticky, yummy explosion!"** They both exclaimed.

"Brilliant thinking, Watson- I mean, Red!" Pennington applauded. "It is imperative that we apprehend this thief as soon as possible!"

"You got that right!" Red agreed, "I'll get on it right away!"

* * *

"…And that's when I realized that my earrings were missing!" The waitress explained.

"Anything else?" Red asked, taking notes on his phone. "Do you think there's anyone on the train that'd want to take them?"

"No one comes to mind…" The waitress thought aloud. "I don't care much for the details but I just want them back!"

"I'll try my best." Red acknowledged.

* * *

"I'm glad you came by, darling. I've been off ever since my gold ring went missing." Toodles explained.

"Know anything about where it could be?" Red asked.

"No, I haven't the faintest." Toodles shook her head. "Please find it, Red. I need it!"

"I'll try my best." Red acknowledged yet again. He walked out. _'Where am I gonna find these things?'_ Red asked himself. _'This is like finding a needle in a haystack! If it were up to me, I'd be having a look in Zip Toad's room. That guy is sketch city.'_ Red walked by his room. The door was open, but no one was there, not even Aimee. _'I'll just have a peek.'_

* * *

"That's it!" Ratooey realized. "That's one of our contracts!"

"Are you certain of this?" Pennington asked. "Red, where'd you find this important piece of evidence?"

"The place I've been suspecting this whole time." Red pointed. "Zip Toad's room."

"Yes, that would seem most likely." Pennington agreed. "I haven't even seen him around today."

"Wait, wait!" Red halted him. "All my friends were hanging out with him all morning, though!"

"And that's how he played them like a piccolo!" Pennington finished. "Your friends must have helped him disappear."

"They wouldn't do that!" Red dismissed. "They would never do anything-"

"Would they?" Pennington asked, already knowing the answers. "With the help of someone respected all around the train, he could do anything! Red, you must find Zip Toad! The train could be in grave danger!"

* * *

"Where can this bugger be?" Red yelled aloud.

"Hey, Red!" Paul walked up to Red. "Long time, no see!"

"Save it." Red ordered. "Where's Zip Toad?"

"Think he went into our room a while ago." Paul recalled. "Why? Something up?"

"Zip Toad may the one who'd trying to run this train off the tracks!" Red explained, before he dashed into the room. "FREEZE!"

"Uh-oh!" Zip toad was indeed there. "You aren't gonna catch me, guy!" Zip Toad began to jump frantically around the room.

"Oh, boy." Red rolled his eyes. He pulled his hammer, and threw it to a wall, barely missing Zip, stopping him in his tracks.

"EEK!" Zip realized his head almost came off. "You're a psycho!"

"Am I?" Red asked. "Let's see what Sherlock- I mean, Pennington will have to say!"

* * *

"So, my instincts were correct?" Pennington restated. "As expected, my nose knows a phony anywhere!"

"Pretending to be Zip Toad, huh!" Red scoffed. "That was a pretty crafty move, if I do say so myself."

"I almost made it, too!" The phony Zip Toad complained. "If I could have made it off at Riverside Station, I could be gone!"

"Hand over those goods!" Pennington ordered. "Yes, the briefcase, the ring, the earrings… they're all here."

"My goodness!" The Ratooey realized. "The briefcase is safe and sound! Thank the heavens!"

"BING! BONG! BING! BONG!" The intercom rang to life. "Attention, passengers! This is the engineer. We will be stopping at Riverside Station scheduled; we will update you on the situation as we approach."

"Now's my chance!" The phony Zip Toad dashed out of the room and into the hallway, trying to escape.

"HEY!" Pennington called. "Red! Chase him down!"

"You got it!" Red ran out of the room. "Get back here!"

* * *

"This is really is a marvelous train." Paul strolled around.

"The finest on the rails!" The engineer agreed. "Engineer's log: It is 8:23 PM, and we are coming up to the intersection to Riverside Station in five minutes." Suddenly, the radio buzzed strangely.

"What's with the radio there?" Paul asked.

"This old thing?" The engineer ignored it. "Nothing. It's just been here for a long time, that's all. It's hooked up to the intercom, that's all."

"əˈtenʃn, ˈpæsɪndʒərs." The intercom spoke.

"What?" The engineer realized it was talking. "What language is that?"

"That seems so familiar… but I can't recall it." Paul tried to remember.

"ɪf ju ˈvæljuː jʊr ˈpæsɪndʒərs' laɪvz, ju wɪl ˌriːˈruːt ði treɪn pɑːst ˈRɪvəsaɪd ˈSteɪʃn." The voice ordered.

"That was weird." Paul commented. "What do we do?"

"We have no choice!" The engineer explained. "The other track takes us to Petalburg, and that will never get us there!"

"But what about the passengers?" Paul asked. "They're in danger, too!"

"Pennington can solve this." The engineer dismissed, not changing the train's course. "We go to Riverside."

* * *

"Coming up on your right is-" The intercom hesitated. "Riverside Station?" Red fixed his eyes on the station. All he saw was an incredibly tall mountain with a small, distant door about 500 meters away. The bridge was raised, forcing the train to stop. Red was one of the last passengers to leave the train.

"Hey, Sherlock!" Red called Pennington over. "That Zip Toad gave me the slip! Pennington?"

"I tell you, engineer!" Pennington was pleading his case to the engineer. "Zip Toad is not only a thief, he's a phony!"

"That's outrageous, dude!" Zip Toad argued back. "Isn't that right?"

"Does seem a bit suspicious." Toodles agreed.

"I agree!" Ratooey urged. "Engineer, I tell you, this man admitted to stealing my briefcase!"

" **HOW DARE YOU!"** Erick yelled back. "Zip Toad would **never** steal anything!"

"I agree!" Aimee yelled, agreeing with Erick. "Zip Toad is a great guy. He'd never steal something!"

"Pennington!" Red called. "Come check the bridge over here." Red showed Pennington what he'd uncovered. The two exchanged words for a bit.

"So, you think that someone has deliberately lifted the bridge to stall our progress?" Pennington summarized.

"That's exactly it!" Red agreed. "Form what I've checked out, the controls for the door must be in the station. Now, you told me the engineer had received a strange warning before we arrived, correct?"

"That's right!" The engineer spoke up. "Here, I'll play it for you." The two left for a brief minute before returning.

"No doubt about it." Red rubbed his hands together. "Octarians."

"What is an Octarian, Watson?" Pennington questioned.

"Dangerous warriors trained for only one purpose: to serve the wicked Dr. Phun. They are working together to try and take over the world. They are not to be underestimated. Hell, from the way this mountain is positioned, they could easily ambush down here and kill us all off." Red explained, calmly. "I'm going in there. I'll lower the bridge. I'd ask if anyone's going to offer any assistance, but I realize that's pointless."

"We should help!" Paul agreed. "Red's our leader, Inklings! I don't know what our issue's been lately, but we've been relaxing a bit too much!"

"Paul!" Zip Toad called, before giving and the Inklings a cold stare before ordering, "There's no point."

"Zip's right, Red." Paul agreed, suddenly. "We've got no chance. We should just turn around."

"See?" Zip Toad smiled, demonically. Abbie was still with the group, holding her head in some sort of pain.

"Abbie!" Red realized. "You okay?"

"She's fine." Zip Toad gave her a look. "Abbie, come on. Stop fighting." Abbie was on her knees now in pain. **"STOP STRUGGLING!"** Zip Toad ordered, firmly. "Fine, I see how it is."

"Stop looking at her." Red ordered. "Zip, or whoever you are, quit it! Something's killing her from the inside out!"

" **NO!"** Zip toad yelled back. "Shut up!"

" **ARRGH!"** Abbie groaned in pain.

"That's it!" Red landed a hard punch, right on Zip Toad's face.

" **HEY!"** Erick got into the fight now. "Stand down, Red!"

"Out of my way, Erick." Red ordered. "I'm your leader, you'd better obey me."

"I don't have to do anything!" Erick yelled, ferociously. "You're **nothing!** " He charged forward to attack Red.

"ENOUGH!" Abbie screeched, jumping to her feet. She was glowing an icy blue, which drew the attention of everyone. "Red, I'm coming with you. Let's go." Erick growled, before backing off.

Red nodded. "Pennington, what's our objective?"

"There's a switch inside the station that should lower the bridge." Pennington explained. "Hit it, the bridge comes down, we move on."

"Ready to head in, Red?" Abbie asked.

"That's the plan." Red agreed. "Let's go."

* * *

"Did you see that?" A voice cackled.

"That was great." The second voice agreed. "Dr. Phun will be pretty pumped."

"Yeah, you bet yer lucky sticker, Octowser!" Octo Grubba laughed.

"Look at them!" Octowser reclined. "Red Yoshi can't even control his own friends. Doopliss' spell is working like a charm."

"OOOO-EEEE!" Octo Grubba cheered. "That Red Yoshi's headed for his doom! Wait until he starts to hit some of Beldam's traps, he'll be flopping like a fish!"

"What are you two nitwits up to?" Will boomed as he walked in. "Oh, checking up on my pal Red, I see."

"What does Dr. Phun want us to do to 'em, Will?" Octo Grubba asked.

"We'll separate him from his only ally first." Will explained. "Once she's separated, we can put an end her and track down Red. Once we get Red, we kill off all of the passengers, take the Crystal Stars and map and leave him here to die."

"That's a pretty savage plan there, Will." Octowser agreed. "Dr. Phun will be pretty impressed."

"You bet he will." Will agreed. "Anyway, let's go make sure those traps are ready to take him down. He'll have a fun time hiking up this hill."


	25. Chapter VI: Into The Mountain, Pt I

_**In the last episode of Red Yoshi's Inkventures, Red and Pennington were brought to the attention of a chain of thefts on the train. Red investigates further and discovers that the thief was Zip Toad! Red and Pennington capture him and he confesses that he is not Zip Toad. He then returns the stolen goods and then flees through the train. As Red chases him through the train, an eerier ultimatum is delivered to the passengers by way of the intercom. It warns the engineer to avoid Riverside Station, which he ignores. When the train arrives, it is uncovered that someone has lifted the bridge, stopping the train's progress. Meanwhile, Pennington and "Zip Toad" state their cases to the engineer. The Inklings defend Zip Toad, believing he'd never do such a thing. Red then informs everyone that he is willing to enter the mountain and lower the bridge. Abbie joins him after a long struggle with Zip and the two head into the mountain, unsure of what lurks inside…**_

* * *

"Geez, this place could use a good dusting." Red commented on the hideous interior of the station. It looked like a tornado had whipped through it.

"Let's just find the switch!" Abbie offered. "The sooner we get out of here, the better."

"Couldn't agree more." Red nodded. "The way I see it, the switch should be in the basement. However, the Octarians have hid the key, knowing we'd head there first. We need to find the key, activate the switch and get out of here as fats as possible. We need to get the Garnet Star."

"Duck!" Abbie pulled Red, as he was about to blindly turn down a hallway. A jet of magenta ink shot past Red. "That was close. You were almost taken out there."

"Thanks for the save." Red thanked. "Hold on." Red grabbed Abbie. He activated the Boo charm, turning himself invisible. He then took to the air to survey the surprisingly spacious hallway. The Octarians seemed unphased, as they were still taking shots that were uncomfortably close to hitting Red.

"Look at their helmets." Abbie whispered. "They must be able to track you."

"Makes sense." Red agreed. He dropped Abbie behind a corner. "I'll take care of this. Can I get some wind?"

"And how am I supposed to do that?" Abbie asked.

"Use your sword." Red suggested. "Or something! Do you have a Killer Wail? That could do the job."

"You're in luck!" Abbie pulled one out. "I stole one from Paul this morning." Abbie aimed it at a wall near the Octarians and activated it.

"Great!" Red agreed. He activated his gauntlet, creating a large cloud of dust that filled the room. He then sent out a frequency that scrambled all of their electronics. "The smokescreen's been set. Now, we take then out." Red pulled out his hammer. "This calls for overkill." Red ran into the dust cloud ahead of Abbie. He spotted a confused Octoling, and flew forward, delivering a hard blow with his hammer. The blow cleared the smoke, revealing his position.

"There he is!" An Octoling Trooper pointed. "Open fire!" The Octolings began to fire quick bursts of ink with their Octoshots. Red was able to avoid the blasts.

"Shield, large!" Red called a shield for protection, and motioned for Abbie to come to him. He deactivated the shield, and flung it at the wall, causing debris to knock out a handful of Octolings.

"Missed a few!" Abbie realized. "I got them." He ran forward, and took a swing at one. She blocked it with some sort of ink-dagger. "What are these things packing?" Abbie was still able to take her down, readying her sword for the next one.

"Tell you later," Red yelled, "I'm trying to bury this Octoling Trooper here!" Red's hammer swings were met by the opposing Octoling's hammer. He grinned a crooked grin, as he tripped Red up, throwing him off his game. "Feisty." Red grinned. "Power Smash!" Red flew forward and delivered a quick hammer uppercut to the trooper, sending him into the air.

"Red!"

"Let him fly." Red ordered. "The impact'll send him packing." The Octoling Trooper hit the ground with a thud, and also a large splash of magenta ink.

"Gross."

"I know."

"Keep moving?"

"Yeah." Red agreed. "Let's do that."

* * *

"Octowser, sir?" An Octoling technician called him over. "The Red Yoshi has broken through our first line of attack."

"Good, good." Octowser rubbed his hands together. "How long before he gets to us?"

"Quite a while." The Octoling reported. "He still ahs to climb the mountainside and get another key."

"Excellent." Octowser smiled crookedly. "Let them waste their energy chasing after keys. That will soften up for my boys to take them down."

* * *

BAM! Red smashed a door to bits with a Power Smash. "What is this room?" Abbie asked.

"Looks like a storage room." Red deduced.

"Looks more like it got _raged_ on." Abbie joked. "This place is a mess!"

"The Octarians mustn't have found this room." Red figured.

"How could they?" Abbie asked. "It's so deep into the mountain, no one could find it. I mean, look at this place! Would you really want to find it? You know this reminds me kind of…" Abbie continued, but Red walked forward to check the place out. He then noticed that his Red gem was glowing. He held it up and began to watch it glow. "…Yeah, that place was a mess." Abbie finished her tale. "Red?" She turned to see Red lost in the gem. "See, this is why the other Inklings had checked out with Zip Toad. You stare at that thing more often than you do anything else!"

"That's not true!" Red barked.

"Oh?" Abbie asked. "I've seen you at night, Red. You never sleep. You're always staring into that thing!"

"Look, let's not fight!" Red suggested. "Right now, we're the only friends we have. Let's just get to the switch and we'll be off the get the Garnet Star and ceil the Thousand-Year Door!"

"You make it sound so easy." Abbie realized.

" _ **It will."**_ Red simply said. "Let's just get that key."

"I see it!" Abbie pointed behind that cage. "Can we ink something to get to it?"

"Wait!" Red paused her. "Nope, we can't. We can squid through the cage, but we'd need to be able to climb past those boxes that are positioned to get to the key up there."

"Well, can you Spin-Jump up there?" Abbie searched for an answer.

"Way too high." Red dismissed. "I'd need a super jump to get up there."

"Well, can't you super squid jump there?" Abbie asked.

"We'd need a Beacon Bomb for that, and even if I had one, I wouldn't be able to get it in there for me to super jump to." Red explained. "If I could jump up to that small pipe there, I could shimmy across and grab the key!"

"How can we do that?" Abbie asked, as she leaned on a door. The door swung open, revealing a room with a large chest.

"Maybe the thing that's in there can be of assistance!" Red figured. He opened the chest, and leaned into it to search it.

"Anything?" Abbie accidently pushed Red in, and he plummeted into the chest! "RED!"

* * *

"Ouch." Red cringed. "That hurt."

"Red!" It was Toadette. "You finally showed!"

"What do you mean finally?" Red asked. "What did you need me for?"

"I have to give you these!" Toadette handed him a pair of crimson boots. "These are the Ultra Boots! They'll put even more pep in your step; with the incredibly high jumps they offer. I call them Spring Jumps. What you want to do is crouch real low to the ground, and then release all that energy! You'll be amazed how high you'll fly."

"I'll give it a run." Red figured. He crouched real low, and jumped as high as he could. He flew so high; he was able to poke his head out of the chest. "Wow, these are great!" Red checked them out on his feet. "Nice colour, too."

"Glad you like them, Red!" Toadette cheered. "Now, back to adventure!" She ran away, and Red was back in the room with Abbie.

"Red!" Abbie realized. "You're back. What was that about?"

"New kicks!" Red showed off the Ultra Boots. "I can jump super high now. Now I'll be able to get that key for the station!"

"Great!" Abbie agreed. "Let's go get it."

* * *

"Uh, boss?" Another Octoling called Octowser over. "Red just got the key from the storage room!"

" **WHAT!?"** Octowser rushed over to the computer. "How'd he get it? We couldn't even get it!"

"I don't know, boss." The Octoling convinced. "But whatever he did, he's headed up here for the key to the basement!"

"That is unacceptable!" Octowser slammed his massive fist into the computer, denting the keyboard. "No matter." He pulled out a radio. "Octo Grubba! This is Octowser. I need to you to head to the basement, now! Red's headed for us to get the basement key, and if he gets it, we need you to be down there to stop him from getting to the switch!"

"Gotcha, Octo!" Octo Grubba confirmed. "Over and out."

"All right, then." Octowser turned to some shady Octarians. "Well, Octokoopas!" Octowser turned to his reptilian Octoling Troopers. "What do you say to taking down the Red Yoshi?"

"Our pleasure, boss!" One of the four winked. "We'll bury that Red Yoshi into the mountain!"


	26. Chapter VI: Into The Mountain, Pt II

_**In the last episode of Red Yoshi's Inkventures, Red and Abbie entered the shady Riverside Station. They are almost immediately attacked by a troop of Octarians, who they are able to best in battle. They continue their search, where Red finds a pair of Ultra Boots, allowing him to claim the second key to the elevator. Octowser is notified that they have gained access to the elevator, and are heading for him to claim the key to the basement, where the switch lies. Octowser sends his latest creations, the Octokoopas to defend the key from Red and Abbie. The upcoming battle is something you won't want to miss!**_

* * *

Red turned the key and obtained access to the elevator. "Here we go. What floor do you think the basement key will be on?"

"Where would anyone hide anything?" Abbie asked. "The top floor." Red nodded, pressing the button sent them shooting up in the elevator to the near top of the mountain. They stopped after about a minute of riding the elevator.

"Guess we're here." Red figured, as the doors slid open. Red exited first and turned right down the hallway to a large atrium. It was dark, but there were flashing lights seen in a room to their top-left.

"Well, well, well!" A voice looked them over. A large metal door slammed shut behind them, locking them in. "Look what the cat dragged in!" Octowser stepped forward, positioning himself on a high balcony straight ahead of them. "If it isn't my pal, Red Yoshi!" He snarled. "Hunting for Crystal Stars, friend? Well, you're not going to find it here, we've been searching here for a good few weeks now, and if we'd found it, we'd have it." Octowser's pupils moved quickly to his left and back to Red and Abbie. "Really, I'd take you both down myself, but my boys would rather have the honour of that. With that, I formally welcome you two to your demise! HA HA **HAAAA!** " He laughed very dramatically, before disappearing into the shadows. "Octokoopa Bros, have at them!" Four spiky magenta Koopa shells emerged from a large puddle of ink in the centre of the room. They all wore different colours, including red, black, yellow and green bandanas.

"So, _this_ is the Red Yoshi, huh?" The Red Octokoopa stepped forward, presumably because of his position as the leader. " _This_ is the guy that's kept us from opening the Thousand-Year Door? Wow, what a **noob!** "

"We can take this guy!" The Black Octokoopa proclaimed. The four mutated turtles had now surrounded Abbie and Red. "Even if he's got a buddy, there's two of them and four of us! We outnumber them **good!** "

"You got that right!" The Green Octokoopa agreed. "So, how we gonna take these clowns down?" He was looking them over from all angles.

"Why don't we just finish them up right here?" The Yellow Octokoopa suggested. "They're cornered, they can't fight back!"

"You sure about that?" Red asked, making both him and Abbie disappear.

"Hey!" Red Octokoopa realized. The four began to look all over for them. "Where'd they go?"

"We're right here!" Abbie emerged from the shadows, tackling the Green Octokoopa into a wall, jumping off of him and dropping another blow on the yellow one.

"Don't forget me!" Red struck the Black Octokoopa with a powerful Piercing Blow, sending him into the ink puddle.

"Finally!" The Red Octokoopa exclaimed. "An excuse to fight!" He disappeared into the ink to confuse Red.

"Oh?" Red asked. "That's it?" He swung his hammer over his head, before bringing it down hard into the ground, triggering a Quake Smash. The impact sent a wave of the obnoxious ink splashing everywhere, revealing the location of the Octokoopa.

"Uh-oh!" He realized he'd been uncovered. "Better juice!" He curled up in his shell, and dashed quickly into Red, doing a bit of damage. "How was that?" He turned to the others, and called an order. "Guys! Attack stack!" The Octokoopas stacked on top of each other, the Red Octokoopa at the top. "On my order- NOW!" The Octokoopas flew into Red and Abbie at random, catching them off guard.

"How you guys like that?" The Black Octokoopa taunted. "Hop on, the pain train's only just left the station!" He flew past them into the wall, ricocheting off of it with even more power, and rebounded off both Abbie and Red's backs, causing them to fall to their knees.

"Red?" Abbie asked.

"Stay strong!" Red urged. "Look for the key, I'll hold them off!" Red activated his wings, taking to the air. **"GO!"** Abbie nodded, running to a staircase to search for the key. "What else you boys got?" Red taunted.

"Oh, we've got plenty more, gramps!" The Yellow Octokoopa yelled to him. "Try this on for size!" He swerved around the arena in his shell, gathering all the magenta ink in a puddle again. He bounced in it a few times, before activating a super jump that he converted into an uppercut, knocking Red to the ground with a splash.

"I'll finish him!" The Green Octokoopa called, leaping into the air and delivering a vicious blow with his shell to Red, leaving in the ink puddle. "And you're **OUT!** " He laughed. "Black! You catch the girl?"

"Yeah!" The Black Octokoopa threw Abbie beside Red. "Red Octo called the boss already."

"This was too easy!" The Green Octokoopa laughed. "Wasn't even a challenge!" The Octokoopas began to high-five, not noticing Red activate an Inkstrike missile.

"What are you doing?" Abbie whispered.

"Filling this thing with smoke." Red explained, filling it with a thick haze from his gauntlet. He aimed it at the locked door. "When I fire this and the room fills with smoke, get to the bottom and activate the switch, okay?"

"What about you?" Abbie asked. "I'm not going to leave you here!"

"Abbie, I'm not discussing this!" Red whispered, angrily. "You guys have to get the Garnet Star, that's all that matters!" He finished filling the missile with smoke. "Guess you guys got us good!" Red yelled.

"Oh, yeah! You know it!" The Red Octokoopa rejoined his colleagues. "You got your Inkling behind **whipped!** " He continued laughing with his teammates.

"You know, there's an old saying about Inklings and being down, eh?" Red continued. "You guys heard it?"

The Octokoopa Bros. stopped immediately and gathered by Red. "No, we haven't How about you share it with us?"

"Fine." Red agreed. "Here it is." Red smacked the side of the missile, sending it flying into the door, filling the room with smoke. "Never count them out."

Abbie bolted out the big hole in the door, but she looked back. **"RED!"** She called, to little success.

"Let's get her!" One of the Octokoopas yelled, and Abbie bolted to the elevator, turned the basement key and was gone. The Green Octokoopa caught sight of the elevator door close.

"She's in the elevator! Let's go!"

"No!" The Red Octokoopa ordered. "We've got a surprise for her down there. Right now, we've got a present for Octowser." The Octokoopas gathered around the hapless Red. "Octowser will enjoy beating the ink out of you."

* * *

The Octokoopas stood outside the control room. Powerful punches could be heard, and groans from Red as he received them from Octowser. "You stupid, puny Inkling!" Octowser landed a punch right on Red's stomach. "Planting the Crystal Stars and the map on your slave!" He punched again, landing the hit on Red's chest, causing Red to spit out some inky blood. Octowser was infuriated. "What an idiotic thing to do! You already know that she's going to demolished by Octo Grubba, and still you decide to play the hero and put all your trust in some girl!" He punched him square on the face, leaving a bloody bruise. Red was too worn-out to even speak.

Octowser motioned for an Octoling to get back to work. "That's your problem, you little pain in the tentacle! You blindly trust anyone on your team! What's your thinking behind that? And yet, you still put your trust in someone who could be the _**Octoling double-agent!**_ "

Red's head snapped up. **"What?"** His energy was suddenly restored when he said that. "That's ridiculous!"

"No, it's the truth." Octowser continued. "It's so secret, even I don't know who he or she is. Only Grodus and Dr. Phun have knowledge of this. And only Dr. Phun and I have knowledge of this little discussion we're having right now."

Red hung his head, and did not say a word. He let out a sigh of disbelief.

* * *

"What a puny little wimp!" Octo Grubba threw Abbie into a wall as he emerged from the elevator.

"You took her down?" The Red Octokoopa and the Bros. had met him on the ground floor.

"OOOO-EE!" Octo Grubba cheered. "This was easier than stealing the Gold Star! I men, look at her! A few hard blows from lefty and righty and she was out like a light!"

"Good, good." Octowser emerged from the elevator, tossing Red at the wall and staring a pile. "Did she manage to let the Smorgs out?"

"Nope, she didn't there, boss." Octo Grubba confirmed.

"Whatever." Octowser smiled, evilly. "Now, we roast these two alive. It was fun, but we now have the Crystal Stars and the map in my right hand, but the map is no use to us, seeing how we already have the Crystal Star." Octowser taunted. "I'll see you two in hell." He warmed up a powerful fire breath to take the Inklings' lives.

"You stop right there!" Gyanna had sidled up behind Octowser and was holding her Aerospray RG to his head. "You light them up, I'll fill your head with the deadliest ink ever." Octowser dropped the Crystal Stars and map, which were recovered by Paul.

" **Eeeeeeeeh, Ma'an!"** Robbie spotted Abbie and Red. "Get up, Ma'an! We've got work to do!" He helped them both up.

"Thanks, Robbie." Red thanked him. "Help me to the elevator. We've got them all up here, so we can go hit the switch now."

"I'll take Red down there." Aimee offered. "You guys watch these losers." This confused Red.

* * *

"What's the deal, Aimee?" Red asked. "Thought you were Zip Toad's lap dog now?"

"Real funny." Aimee rolled her eyes. "Zip Toad was actually that freak in a sheet Doopliss." She explained. "Sorry about being such a…"

"Traitor?" Red offered.

"…Yeah." Aimee admitted. "I'm real sorry about that. I mean, we're best friends, right? I shouldn't have done that."

"Save it." Red dismissed. "It's in the past, let's just worry about the future and the Thousand-Year Door. The elevator swung open to the basement. "There's the switch up there." Red pointed.

"Wait!" Aimee stopped Red. "What are these little monsters?" She pointed to the fluffy monsters. They looked like Fuzzies, except without the deranged teeth and eyes. Their eyes were narrow and yellow.

"SMOOOOOOORG!" A few yelled.

"I don't know, but they don't look friendly." Red agreed. "Let's send them packing!" Red pulled out his hammer and began to clear them out. After a few minutes of bashing and inking, the switch was revealed.

"Jackpot!" Aimee agreed. She rushed up to it and gave it a good pound, causing the ground to begin to shake. A rumbling was heard in the background.

"That should have done it." Red guessed, assuming that the rumbling was the bridge being lowered. "Let's go meet up with the group again." The elevator took them back up to ground level, and the group reunited.

"Bridge has been lowered!" Paul reported. "We can head off!"

"Good." Red confirmed. "Let's move, team. We're pulling out." The Inklings filed out of the station quickly.

"Octo Grubba." Octowser ordered. "Are the Smorgs still in the basement?"

"Nope, boss!" Octo Grubba confirmed. "They fell right into our trap!"

Octowser smirked. "This is pleasing." He remarked. Will strolled into the room, relaxed. "Where were you?" Octowser demanded answers. "We could have taken down the Red Yoshi and his dopey friends, but you didn't even show. Dr. Phun will be displeased."

"Relax, Octowser!" Will placed a hand on Octowser's shoulder, promptly removing it after a dirty look from Octowser. "There's still the return trip. They will bring us the Garnet Star from Mushroom City, and our double agent will present it to us, and then we will have all of the Crystal Stars. Show a little hope for him."

"Him?"

"You catch my drift?"

* * *

" **The bridge has been lowered!"** One of the Toads yelled. **"ALL ABOARD!"**

"Get on, passengers!" Pennington called. "Smashing work, Red!" He pulled Red aside. "You really came through, boy!"

"It wasn't all me, Pennington!" Red clarified. "If it weren't for my friends, I'd be a pile of ashes!"

Pennington pulled Red into him. "I heard what those Octo-fellows told you," he whispered. "I know that there's a double agent on the train. Red, we can't risk this. There are too many people aboard to risk lives. Find out who they are and get them off the train."

"Well, how do suggest I do that?" Red asked. "They're my friends! I can't exactly accuse them of being X-Nauts!"

"You'll figure it out." He patted him and entered the train, leaving Red outside. Red sighed.

"I really do wonder who it could be."


	27. Chapter VI: SMOOOOORG!

_**In the last episode of Red Yoshi's Inkventures, Red and Abbie were ambushed by Octowser's Octokoopa Bros. A battle ensued, and the Octokoopas easily defeated the outnumbered Inklings. Red set off a distraction, allowing Abbie to escape with the Crystal Stars and map, while he is captured. Octowser begins to torture him, and reveals that there is a double agent among Red's Inklings. Abbie and Red are to be terminated, until the remaining Inklings ambush Octowser and his Octolings, forcing them to release their captives. Red activates the switch lowering the bridge, and the Excess Express is back on the rails!**_

* * *

"Morning, team!" Red was the first one up. "How was the sleep?"

"Fine, fine." Robbie was first to awaken. "Up already? Wait- you were up staring into the red gem, right Ma'an?"

"Maybe…" Red laughed. "Just kidding. It is pretty, that's a fact. I'm not sure what there is about it that makes it so unique, but there's something." He explained.

"Hey, Red?" Paul poked his head in. "Where in the Crystal Stars is everyone?"

Red let go of the red gem around his neck. **"CRYSTAL STARS!"** Red remembered. "Paul! Where are they? I told you to give them back to me!"

"I…don't have them!" Paul gasped. _"I thought someone else had them!"_

" **Paul!"** Red responded. **"The Crystal Stars are missing! What can we do?"**

"Uh, guys?" Gyanna called. "Check this out." She opened up a secret drawer under the sofa, and there were the Crystal Stars and map. "Erick had them, if I remember correctly."

"Erick, huh?" Red looked at the Inkling, sleeping like a baby. "Why would he hide them like that?" Red shook him to life. "Erick!"

"Huh…I don't have the Crystal Stars…Wha?" Erick murmured to life. "Oh, Re- I mean, Fred! I don't know where they are!" Erick explained. "I think we may have left them at Octarian Mountain…"

"Really?" Red questioned. "That's interesting, seeing how we found them **hidden under the sofa!** Explanations, Erick! **NOW**!"

"Oh, _riiiight!_ " Erick remembered. "Someone…Not sure who, but it wasn't Robbie told me to hide them in case Octowser sent troops to chase down the train. Sorry!"

"Oh." Red sighed. "Sorry about that. Just with the long stop we made, just making sure everything's in the right place." Red explained. _'That narrows things down a lot.'_

* * *

"Paul's right!" Robbie agreed. "There's no one onboard! No one's here, Ma'an!"

"No one in Car 001, either." Abbie confirmed. "This place is deserted!"

"Ratooey, Pennington, Toodles… **Everyone's gone!** " Aimee panicked. "Where could they all be?"

"I'm not sure." Red thought. "Inklings, this is very mysterious indeed. _The mystery of the missing passengers._ The real question is where could they all be?" Red asked. _'And which one of you is responsible?'_ He asked himself, drawing a look from Robbie.

"No one in Car 004, either." Gyanna reported. "Not even the guy who guards the luggage."

"Wait!" Red realized. "The luggage guard is gone?"

"What did I just say?" Gyanna asked. "Yeah, he's gone, too!"

"Is the door open to the luggage room?" Paul asked.

"Nope, something's blocking it. It's not locked, but it kinda sorta…is."

"Look for clues, Inklings!" Red ordered. "We must find the passengers!"

* * *

"Hey, Red?" Aimee asked. "How is the train running, again?"

"The engineer drives it!" Red recalled. "He must be onboard! To the engine room!" Red hustled the Inklings to the engine room. Upon arrival, the windshield was filled with some sort of creatures.

"We can't see a thing!" The engineer told them. "I don't even know where we're going anymore!"

"RED!" Aimee recalled. "Those are the things from the basement!"

"The Smorgs?" Red tried to remember. "Those guys? They caused all this trouble?"

"Evidently!" Paul concluded. "They must have kidnapped the passengers!"

"The passengers are missing?" The engineer overheard. "Where are they?" He began to panic. "Red, you guys gotta find the passengers!"

"We're on it!" Red accepted. "Let's head to the caboose, team!"

* * *

"Door's open now!" Gyanna realized. "Wow. They must've shifted to the windshield."

"Indeed." Red agreed. "Let's see what we can find here, team!" Red suggested. The Inklings began to sniff around the stuffy room.

"LOOK!" Erick pointed. "The Smorgs got inside the train!"

" **SMORGSMORGSMORGSMORGSMORGSMORGSMORGSMORGSMORG!"** The Smorgs all spoke.

"I can see two passengers!" Paul yelled. He pulled out his roller, and began to splash ink everywhere, scaring the Smorgs off of the waitress.

"I got these buggers!" Robbie yelled. He fired a few shots from his blaster, scaring them off, and freeing the baggage guard.

"Interesting." Paul examined. "The Smorgs seem to be scared of our ink attacks!"

"That's good to know." Red agreed. He turned to the passengers. "Are you guys all right?"

"They must've got us while we were sleeping!" The waitress concluded. "They must have taken the others, too!"

"Detective Red!" The baggage guard called. "Save the rest of the passengers! Chase those bugs off the train!"

"That's my intention!" Red agreed. He led the Inklings through the hole the Smorgs had tunneled through the wall. They emerged on top of the train, which was covered by Smorgs!

"Looks like trouble!" Erick concluded. "Let's get 'em!" He began to swing a few punches, sending Smorgs flying off of the train. The other Inklings joined in, firing blasts of ink while Red cleared them out with his hammer.

"Red!" Paul yelled through the chaos. "The ink doesn't seem to be scaring them anymore!"

"Use the force of the sub weapons to disperse them!" Red suggested. "Keep it up, they're almost all gone!"

" **SMOOO-OORG!"** The Smorgs yelled, angrily. They began to group together at the front of the train. They formed a large creature, and hung the passengers over their impending doom.

"Look!" Abbie pointed. "There are the passengers!"

"Those creatures did take all of the passengers!" Paul finished.

"Red!" Pennington cried out. "Save yourselves! This creature is too powerful!"

"Looks like there's a battle in the making, Fred!" Erick smiled. "Whaddya say we waste these intruders?"

"Sounds great!" Red agreed, readying his hammer. "Let's do it, Inklings!"

" **SMOOO-OORG!"** The Smorgs challenged.

"Attack!" Red ordered. "Let's show these freaks ink-power!"

* * *

The Smorgs formed into a large arm, positioning to attack the Inklings. They slammed down on the train, forcing the Inklings to evade the large limb. "Red, this is risky!" Paul yelled. "There isn't much room up here, they have an advantage over us!"

"We'll have to do something!" Aimee yelled, firing a shot at another arm. "If we can free the passengers, we can take this freak on one-on-seven! It knows we can't hurt the passengers!"

"Let's do our best, team!" Red responded. "That's what we always do! Aimee, Gyanna! Free the passengers! Robbie, Paul! Keep it occupied. The rest of us are going to find its weak points and strike! Got it?"

"Right!" The Inklings answered. Aimee and Gyanna began to shoot at the limbs, forcing it to drop passengers, which they were able to recover. "We've got one limb clear!"

"Great!" Erick responded. He spotted a tree coming up. He jumped to it, rebounded off and landed a blow on the limb, launching Smorgs off of the train. "Bulls eye!"

"Good shot!" Red agreed. "Abbie! Land another hit!"

"You got it!" Abbie spun around, clearing off a few that remained on the train.

"Red!" Paul called. "The pink ones in the centre must be its brain! If we can take it down, we can send them packing!"

"It seems to be guarded by the grey ones!" Robbie informed. "We can clear them off!"

"Good!" Red agreed. "Do it, and take shots at the core! Clear it out, and then we can end this fight!"

"Uh-oh!" Abbie pointed ahead. "Tunnel at 200 metres and closing!"

"Ink the train!" Red ordered, as he pulled out his Inkbrush to cover some ground. The rest of the Inklings followed his lead, covering the train also.

"SMOORG!" The large Smorg monster yelled, as it began to take shots at the Inklings.

"Dammit!" Red realized. "Erick! Keep it busy!"

"On it!" Erick activated his ink fists, and jump to take a shot at its core protectors. He was able to clear a number of them off, and laid a few strong blows on the brain. "Right on target!" Erick taunted. "That's right, I'm the **MAN!** You just got-"

" **DUCK!"** An Inkling cried, a little too late. The tunnel came sooner than expected, knocking Erick on the back of the head and sending him tumbling along the train.

"Erick!" Aimee swam through the ink to the end of the train, just fast enough to keep Erick on the train. "You okay?"

"Whew!" Erick gasped. "Thought I had 50 more metres. You all right up there?"

"I'm good." Aimee assured. "Just stay down there, you can get back up when the train gets out of the tunnel."

"The train!" Erick remembered. "I softened up the Smorgs, I landed a few hits on the core. It'll have healed by the time we get on the train."

"Oh, boy." Aimee sighed. "Hope you did enough." The train returned into the light, the Smorgs fully healed.

" **SMORGSMORG!"** The Smorg creature yelled. It formed another limb with passengers on it, intent on slamming them into either the Inklings or the train.

"We need to free those passengers!" Red announced. "Aimee! Gyanna!" He motioned for them to free the captives. "Paul, how much did Erick deal in that last assault?"

"About 1/5 of the Smorgs' main core has been dispersed." Paul updated. "We need more attacks in the little window that the creature gives us."

"How do we suggest we do that?" Red asked.

"Just keep taking shots at the defended core until it lets up." Paul suggested.

"Whaddya say, Fred?" Erick asked. "You got room to fly?"

"I got you, Erick!" Red flew over him, picking him up. "Let's see how these Smorgs like a taste of ice!" He dropped Erick, who landed a powerful blow on the Smorg core. The blow lowered the Smorg defenses, allowing Paul, Abbie and Robbie to move in with a powerful team attack.

"Nice shot!" Red landed on the train. "What are we looking at now, Paul?"

"4/5 of the Smorg core still remains intact!" Paul reported. "We're almost there!"

"Red!" Gyanna called. "The Smorgs released all of the prisoners, without a fight!"

"Why is that?" Red asked.

"Looks like they're putting the rest of the remaining Smorgs into forming a massive arm and strengthening the core!" Paul observed.

"Why would they just put all the Smorgs to defending the core?" Red inquired. "That would seem more strategy-WOAH!" Red was yanked off the ground, picked up by the giant Smorg arm. "Uh, **HEEEELP!** "

"Red!" Aimee called. "We've got to get him down from there, the Smorgs may decide to fling him off the train!"

"Don't worry about me!" Red ordered. "Take out the core!"

"Red's right, Ma'an!" Robbie took command. "We need to get rid of the protectors, and how can we do that?" He turned to Paul.

"A strong impact could send them all away!" Paul calculated, quickly. "But what could we do to create a strong enough blow?"

"Killer Wails!" Aimee suggested. "If we could use enough to blast something into the core, that may lower the defenses!"

"And what are we going to fire at them?" Abbie asked.

"The Super-Kraken!" Erick snapped his fingers. "You can launch me into the core, and that may do it!"

"It's worth a shot." Robbie agreed. "Inklings! End of the train, stat!" He gathered the Inklings at the end of the train. "Activate Killer Wails!" They all pulled out the large weapon that all Inklings were wise to fear. "Ready!"

"Let's do this!" Erick jumped, transforming into the Super-Kraken. **"GO!"** The Inklings fired their Killer Wails at Erick, sending him flying into the Smorgs with a big band. Hundreds of Smorgs flew off the train, opening up the core. The Inklings moved in with powerful ink blows that did serious damage to the core. The Smorgs began to hesitate, shaking frantically. Red dropped to the train as the Smorgs began to fly off the train, landing everywhere around the Inklings.

"Guess that's it for the Smorgs." Red figured. "Let's get back inside the train."

* * *

"Gee!" The baggage guard exclaimed. "You guys are fantastic! All you've done the last three days has been save our cabooses!"

"You guys are so cool!" The waitress cheered. "Everyone's safe because of you guys!"

"You slaved my life!" Chef Shimi exclaimed. "No! Not what I mean! I meant to say saved my life!"

"Of course, no task is too much for the Red Yoshi and his enigmatic Inkling intellectuals!" Pennington praised.

"We'll be in Poshley Heights very soon!" The baggage guard declared. "Everyone, prepare to disembark!"

"Finally!" Red cheered. "We get our hands on the Garnet Star!"


	28. Chapter VI: The Trip's Finish?

**I** _ **n the last episode of Red Yoshi's Inkventures, Red and the Inklings began to investigate the mysterious disappearances of most of the passengers. A quick trip to the engine room reveals that the Smorgs boarded the train at Octarian Mountain. Red and the Inklings defeat them to reclaim the passengers, and the train is ready to stop off at Poshley Heights!**_

* * *

"Here we are, folks!" The baggage guard opened the door. "Welcome to Poshley Heights!"

"Wow!" Aimee exclaimed. "It's so well-kept and tidy!"

"Looks like they'd literally clean up after you!" Gyanna observed.

"The real marvel is the view." Abbie read out of a brochure. "Since Poshley Heights is situated at the top of a hill, you get a breathtaking view of Mushroom City."

"The brochure is right!" Robbie agreed. "This city is huge! Looks so big that you could fit Jamaica in it!"

"This is easily as big as Inkopolis." Paul agreed, "Everywhere I look is city!"

"This is sweet!" Erick chimed in. "We get to check this place out?"

"Red!" Pennington called. "I hope you are liking the looks of Poshley Heights!"

"Pennington!" Red acknowledged. "It's quite a quaint little area, that's for sure."

"I trust you will enjoy your visit here." Pennington assured. "I am off on my way to catch a train at Mushroom Station to Shiver City. Just need to make a quick stop, and I'll be off. If our paths cross again, my boy, it shall be quite a blessing." He stuck his hand out. "So long."

"Good luck to you, Pennington." Red returned the gesture. "May good fortunes shine upon you!" Pennington nodded, and headed off.

"All right, team!" Red called. "There'll be plenty of time to sigh-see, but first, we have to head to the Poshley Sanctum, the Garnet Star awaits!"

"You folks are bound for the Sanctum?" A voice called.

"Goldbob!" Red realized. "Yeah, that's where we're off to. Any issue?"

"No, not at all." Goldbob laughed. "Just I would like to invite you when you get a chance to stop by my place. We produce the finest blueprints in all of the Mushroom Kingdom! Buildings, projects, _**weapons**_ … we do it all at Goldbob's!"

"Weapons!" Red stopped. "I will stop by as soon as we finish!" Red confirmed. "I need to get some blueprints made up so we can produce them in Inkopolis."

"Splendid!" Goldbob agreed. "We also hold historical ones, too. For example, my wife, Sylvia recently purchased the original blueprints to the castle of Princess Peach!"

"I'll be sure to stop by." Red confirmed. "How's 4:00?"

"Great!" Goldbob handed him a card. "Here's the address. I'll arrange for a driver to pick your party up."

"Sounds good." Red agreed. "Inklings, we've got to head to the Sanctum and get the Garnet Star!"

"What were you talking to Goldbob about?" Aimee asked.

"Oh, he was just saying that he can make up blueprints of our weapons so Sheldon can make them back in Inkopolis!"

"That's pretty neat." Paul agreed. "I guess you're gonna get them made up for all our weapons, huh?"

"Whoa there!" Erick stopped them. "Sorry, Fred, but these are a one-of-a-kind. No blueprints for me."

"That's fine." Red dismissed. _'So, Erick doesn't want his weapons mass-produced? Interesting.'_ he thought. "Let's head to Poshley Sanctum, team! The Garnet Star shall be ours!"

* * *

" **This can't be happening!"** Aimee cried.

" **The Sanctum is closed!?"** Abbie exclaimed. **"HOW!?"**

"Manger is gone travelling!" Paul smacked the ground. "Of all the nerve!"

"Red!" Pennington walked up to them. "Checking out the Sanctum?"

"We would be." Red explained. "Except the manager is out of town."

"Oh, is that so?" Pennington asked. "Let me help you with that!" He unlocked the door.

"You're the manger?" Robbie realized.

"Indeed I am!" Pennington declared.

"So, you're not actually a detective?" Gyanna asked.

"Yes, errm. That is just a hobby of mine." Pennington explained. "I actually manage the Sanctum. Come, let us go inside!" He welcomed them in. It was very spacious, almost museum-like.

"HEY!" Aimee pointed ahead. There stood Beldam, Marilyn and Doopliss, and they had the Garnet Star!

"Thieves!" Red accused. "Trying to steal the Garnet Star for the X-Nauts again?"

"Mmmwee hee hee hee!" Beldam cackled. "One step behind, heroes! The Garnet Star is ours!" Her and Marilyn faded into the shadows, leaving Doopliss there.

"HEY!" Doopliss cried. "Don't leave me here!" He jumped out a broken window.

"They have the Garnet Star!" Red observed. "After them!"

"Hold it a minute, Red!" Pennington demanded. "Just what is going on?"

"It's very simple." Red explained. "Those thieves work for the X-Nauts, a group working with the Octarians to take over the world. The Crystal Stars are in a way, seals to the tomb of the ancient demon. If the X-Nauts get them, they won't seal the door, letting the demon take the world over!"

"I see." Pennington agreed. "Rudimentary, Red. So you needed to get the Garnet Star." He concluded. "Well, let me go get it for you!" He pulled a switch and the curtain lifted, opening a pipe. He hoped in and reappeared momentarily with the Garnet Star. "I trust this is what you seek?"

"That's it, all right!" Red accepted the gift. "The Sixth Crystal Star is ours!"

* * *

 _ **After a long three-day trip filled with unexpected twists everywhere, Red and the Inklings received the Garnet Star. Only the Crystal Star remained to be collected, and the location of the Squid Sisters still remained unknown. Will these questions be answered? Only the future knows…**_

 _ **End of Episode II…?**_

* * *

"Sure is nice to be back at home." Grodus relaxed in his "throne." He, a handful of X-Nauts and the imprisoned Squid Sisters, Crysto and Crysycle had returned to X-Naut Fortress, entrusting the occupation of Crystal City to Dr. Phun and a combo of X-Nauts and Octarians. "X-Naut, update! How is the search for the Garnet Star going?"

"Uh, bad news boss!" The X-Naut nervously reported.

"What? Bad news? Speak up, X-Naut?" Grodus ordered. "What is this bad news?"

"Well, the Garnet Star the Shadow Sirens recovered…" He began, before blurting out, "It's a FAKE!"

" **WHAT!?"** Grodus angrily snarled. "Those idiots snatched a fake Crystal Star?" Grodus smashed his staff into the ground. "This undoubtedly means the Red Yoshi has the real Garnet Star."

"I guess?" The X-Naut nervously answered. "So, what's our plan?"

"No matter." Grodus confirmed. "The train back to Rogueport has to pass Octarian Mountain, correct?"

"Yeah!" Another X-Naut had pulled a map up. "What are your orders, sir?"

"Order a massive roadblock- err, _rail block_ at Riverside Station." Grodus affirmed. "We'll stop the train, slaughter the Red Yoshi and the Crystal Stars will be ours, along with the world!"

"Just one thing, sir." The X-Naut continued. The X-Naut whispered a message to Grodus.

" **WHAAAAAT!?"** Grodus yelled, infuriated. "Treason! TREASON!"

* * *

"Yeah, TEC?" The Squid Sisters, Crysto and Crysycle ran up to the relocated TEC. "You wanted us?"

"Yes." TEC agreed. "Squid Sisters, former X-Nauts, I have reached a conclusion at long last. You must all escape this place as quickly as possible."

"What?" Crysto's jaw dropped.

"Why so sudden?" Crysycle asked. "This is kinda short-notice, we just got back from Crystal City and now you say we need to get out of here?"

"I fear Crystal City may have been your only chance to escape the dark path before us." TEC foreshadowed. "After analyzing the data obtained from the disc on Sir Grodus' desk, I have discovered that something terrible is about to happen. I cannot say it for sure, but I have discovered everything about Sir Grodus' plan."

"What is it, TEC?" Marie asked.

"TEC, we gotta why we have to run!" Callie agreed. "What is it?"

"Well, I have discovered the exact reason why you are being held here, Squid Sisters." TEC explained. "Here it is, listen carefully…"

* * *

The friends stood shocked. **"WHAT!?"** Callie gasped. "It can't be!"

"That's why we're here?" Marie realized.

"Yes." TEC agreed. "That is why you must get out of here as soon as possible."

"We're going to get you guys out of here." Crysto realized.

"Once we get you girls out of here, we'll claim you broke out of the cell." Crysycle explained. "We'll explain that another X-Naut let you two out of here and we'll get our jobs and our names back."

"Wait- What?" Callie repeated the dialogue in her head. "After all of this, you guys are seriously gonna stay here?"

"That's sickening!" Marie growled. "All of this and you still want to work for the guy trying to take over the world!"

"You don't get it!" Crysto yelled back. "This is the only place we have! We can't even live with our people because we're traitors, and we can easily clear our names here!"

"This how it's going to go." Crysycle agreed. "We don't have much time. We need to get you two out of here. We may never meet again, but it'll be for your benefit, believe me." He finished.

"Fine." Callie finished.

" **WHAT!?"** Marie gasped.

"You heard me, sis." Callie repeated. "Crysto and Crysycle are our friends, and we have to respect their choices." She explained. "TEC, our last request of you is that we may contact Red one last time, and tell him of our plan."

"Of course." TEC agreed. "Proceed."

"I'm gonna miss you, TEC." Marie admitted. "You've been so nice to use while we were locked up in this hellhole. You've been a great friend."

"There. Done." Callie finished.

"Hold it right there, you scoundrels!" A voice rang out.

"Grodus!" The Squid Sisters screeched in unison.

"Sir Grodus, we can explain," Crysto began.

"What is there to explain?" Grodus questioned. "You are helping two prisoners escape, and on top of that, you think you can maintain a position in the Secret Society of X-Nauts? You two disgust me. Now, out of my way. I have two prisoners to lock up."

"You're not laying a finger on them!" Crysycle stood in his way.

"You dare oppose your leader?" Grodus argued. **"Out of my way!"**

"No!" Crysto stood beside Crysycle. "You just said we're not X-Nauts, so you're nothing to us!"

"I don't have time for this!" Grodus groaned. "Enough! You want my respect? Defeat me, **right here, right now!** "

* * *

"That was a good trip!" Red yawned. "Well, it's time to head back to Rogueport. Inklings, in the Excess Express!" The Inklings began to file into the train.

"That was a hard three days, Ma'an." Robbie agreed. "At least you got your blueprints, except for Erick."

"Not true, Robbie!" Red whispered. He pulled out a blueprint. "The plans to mass-produce ink-fists!"

"Red!" Robbie gasped. "Why'd you do that, Ma'an?"

"Robbie," Red pulled him aside. "You're my best friend, right?"

"Yeah, Ma'an!" Robbie proudly agreed. "What's up, bestie?"

"I want this discussion to be between us only. No telling anyone." Red explained. "Octowser told me something quite unsettling. There's a double-agent among thee Inklings."

Robbie paused for a long while, before sighing in disbelief. "You think it's…who?" Red continued to hold the blueprint out. "Oh, boy, Ma'an."

"I know." Red agreed. "It's really a tragedy. First, it was Will Octrokyt."

"Wait!" Robbie paused him. "Wasn't his last name Inkiford?"

"False." Red quickly answered. "Going through some INFRAREDD documents, I discovered his true name and identity. It hurt just as much as this is going to."

"When are you going to bust him?" Robbie asked, pulling his face down.

"I don't know." Red admitted. "I might be able to get him during the battle that we're going to fight on the return trip at Octarian Mountain."

"Wait-WHAT?" Robbie asked, pulling Red back from entering the train. "You know there's going to be a battle? How?"

"Picked up a few clues from the Red Gem." He held it up to Robbie.

"Okay, let's start calling this thing the Pirate's Gem, okay?" Robbie began, "Second, You stare at that thing waaaay too much, Ma'an!"

"Maybe that _is_ it." Red agreed, slipping his ear buds in and selecting a song. "Maybe it's that I haven't looked at it enough."

"I see this is going nowhere." Robbie dismissed. "One more question: what song?"

"You Know You Like It, DJ Snake and AlunaGeorge." Red told him. He gave him a look, before boarding the train.

* * *

"Ladies and gents!" The engineer's voice rang on the intercom. "We are passing Riverside Station. Do not prepare to disembark, we are not stopping."

The intercom buzzed for a minute. "Don't listen to him, passengers! There is a massive roadblock, ordered by the mighty Sir Grodus, soon-to-be ruler of the world! If you treasure your lives, surrender the Red Yoshi to us!" The intercom shut off. Realizing it was too late to change tracks, Red did nothing. He just continued to star into his Pirate's Gem.

"It's a trap." Red said, grabbing the attention of all the Inklings.

"So, what's the plan?" Aimee asked.

"We've been in that mountain once, we can do it again!" Gyanna boldly urged.

"Well, Red?" Paul asked. "What's the call?"

"There's an ink main in the top of the mountain." Red informed. "We can get up there, we can flood the place out. We'll have to abandon the Excess Express, however."

"Why's that?" Abbie asked.

"The bridge is going to blow up on to other side. It will force the engineer to stop on the bridge. Being trapped on the bridge, we'll have nowhere to go. They can blow both sides of the bridge, killing us all. We have to get out, fight them off and take them down." Red explained. "Any questions?"

Erick was particularly silent. "I'll be outside." He quickly exited the room.

"He's probably a bit scared of what we're up against." Aimee explained. "I'll go try to calm him down a bit."

* * *

Aimee exited the room, to find Erick kicking the wall. "Everything good?"

"NO!" Erick kicked the wall again. "NOTHING'S RIGHT!"

"Ooooooh." Aimee gasped. "Wanna talk about it?"

"Not really." Erick kept kicking. "Its just…Fred! He's gotten so annoying ever since he got the Pirate's Gem! All he does is stare into it… and when he finishes, it's like he's gonna tell everyone everyone's darkest secrets!"

"Okay." Aimee sat down. "Think we're getting somewhere."

"Aimee, we could have all of the Crystal Stars right now." Erick explained. "With all of our combined power, there's no way the X-Nauts could take us on! Except, Fred's holding us all back! For some strange reason, we're not going full power on them!"

"I agree, we could stop the X-Nauts if we all worked together really hard…" Aimee agreed.

"We don't need **RED!** " Erick kicked so hard; he put a hole in the train's wall. "I should be leader, don't you agree?"

"Well, I have to think…" Aimee began. Suddenly, Erick ran up to her, and kissed her right on the lips. It lasted about a minute, before he withdrew.

"I can lead us, Aimee." Erick explained. "I'll take over, and the Inklings will save the world!"

Aimee was still in shock. She hesitated before saying anything. "…No!" She concluded. "I can't go against Red!" She walked back into the room, leaving Erick in the hallway. He sighed, before shrugging.

"Whatever."

* * *

BOOM! The sound the explosion ahead brought the train to a stop. The Inklings all swayed to keep balance, while Red sat, unmoved. "We're on the bridge, right in their trap." Red reminded them.

"Attention, passengers!" The intercom buzzed to life. "This is Will Octrokyt, Octoling Trooper, Captain Rank. If the train makes another movement, we drop you into the chasm below to your deaths. Give us the Red Yoshi, and you will live. Have we a deal?" The intercom shut off.

"Here we go." Red stood up, bringing his hammer with him. "Inklings, today we take down the Octarian Empire." He motioned for them to follow him to the caboose. Once they reached the top, he launched a seeker along the roof of the train. "Follow me. Robbie, Abbie, Erick and I will make the trail into the mountain. Paul, Gyanna, Aimee, cover the rear. Let's move." Red squidded through the ink, and emerged to knock some Octarians into the chasm. The other Inklings did the same, shooting, slicing and punching Octolings around.

"Red!" Robbie met back up with him. "You gonna make a move to get in there?"

"The sooner we can take this place down, the better." Red agreed. "Let's make a move."


	29. Epilogue

"The elevator's right here." Red pointed, showing Robbie to it.

" **THERE THEY ARE!"** An Octoling Trooper yelled, motioning for his squadron to attack. Red slammed the elevator door shut.

"That was close, Ma'an." Robbie commented.

"Too close." Red agreed. "Let's see how far up we can get." He punched in for the highest floor on the mountain – halfway up. They exited into a large room with an incredibly large window. They could see everything out the window – Rougeport, Petalburg, Twilight Town, Glitzville and the Crystal Peaks. Red pointed to the peaks. "See that? That's where the Crystal Star lies, the key to sealing the Thousand-Year Door."

"Unfortunately for you boys, you won't be going anywhere near them." Octowser stomped out of the shadows towards Red and Robbie, trailed by his lad dog, Octo Grubba.

"What do we have here, Octowser?" Octo Grubba asked his boss.

"We've got the number one threat to the Octarian – X-Naut cause. The Red Yoshi and his underling."

"We gonna mess them up?"

"Oh, yeah." Octowser agreed. "No way they'll get out of here alive."

"So!" Red scoffed. "Noticed that elevator there doesn't go any higher than here."

"That's right, son!" Octo Grubba snarled. "You have to take the elevator down that hall there!"

"Watch it, Octo Grubba." Octowser stopped him. "Every word we say could be a weapon in the hands of this menace."

"What's so great about you?" Octo Grubba asked. "Both times he beat me, he had his little bats or ghosts or underlings helpin' him out!"

"True, true." Red agreed. "And they're not gonna ditch me for this fight!" Red pointed to the elevator, and the Inklings rejoined him.

"Hey Red!" Aimee waved, running up to join him. "Need any help?"

"Yeah." Red agreed. "This puppet and his master have told me everything." He took a look at the Pirate's Gem. "The key to the top floor to flood the mountain is in the second-highest floor, an emergency landing and takeoff dock, similar to the one I fought Will on in the volcano. If you can hold these clowns off, we can get up there, get the key and flood this place out."

"Sounds like a plan!" Gyanna spun her Aerospray before loading it. "Let's do it!"

"On the contrary!" Octo Grubba took a few steps forward. "You're not goin' anywhere!"

"Let them go." Octowser dismissed. "We'll finish off his underlings."

" **WHAT?"** Octo Grubba protested.

"You heard me." Octowser reminded. "Let them pass." He turned to Red. "Good luck, Red Yoshi. You'll certainly need it." He guided them to the elevator, punching in the destination.

Red and Robbie exchanged a confused look before entering. "That was weird." Robbie said abruptly as the elevator began to rise.

It stopped. "We're here." Red realized. "When I open this door, we rush out. Ready?"

"Yeah, Ma'an!" Robbie eagerly waited at the door. "Open it!" Red punched the button opening the door. Immediately, a blast of ink nailed Robbie in the head, launching him into the elevator wall.

"Robbie!" Red gasped, turning to see the culprit. Red turned to see nothing, before a punch on the back of the head ushered him out of the elevator. Red turned to see the elevator drop extremely quickly, with Robbie still in it.

"ROBBIE!"

* * *

"Ugggh…" Robbie rubbed his head, regaining consciousness. "Ma'an! What's goin' on?" He noticed everything whizzing by quickly. "Must've cut the elevator!" He blasted a hole in the elevator floor, and saw a pit of spikes getting larger and larger. "Goodness, Ma'an! I'm headed straight down! If I don't figure something out soon, I'll be joining Bob Marley!" He zoomed past the room where the Inklings were fighting. "HEEEELP!"

"Robbie!" Abbie looked over from fighting Octo Grubba.

"Keep your head in the game, cowgirl!"

"I don't have time for you!" She pushed him away and dove for the elevator line. "Erick! Need some power!"

"On it!" Erick ran over, and grabbed onto the elevator cord, saving Robbie, who had climbed out the top.

"Thanks, Ma'an!" Robbie waved. "I'll climb up from here, focus on those tools!"

"No prob!" Erick waved, before returning to the fight.

"Robbie knelt down on top of the elevator. "Wonder who cut the cord."

* * *

"Who's there?" Red asked, slowly moving around the room, hammer readied.

"Hello, Red." Will emerged from the shadows. "Missed you on your last visit."

"Glad I did, you traitorous underling." Red cussed. "Dr. Phun wasn't good enough, so you got Grodus as your puppet master now?"

"Puppet master?" Will smiled. "Now even. See, thanks to Grodus and my lovely colleague Octowser, I now posses all your tricks of the trade. Your speed, your wit. Hell, I even have an exact copy of your phone."

"You're twisted!" Red condemned.

"Hardly." Will continued. "I consider myself…enigmatic. Have to say though, you do have some good songs on your phone, especially this one." Will threw his copy of Red's phone at him.

"You know you like it." Red read. He paused to think, before tossing the phone away. "Listen, Will. I don't know what this is about, but I want no part of it."

"You know you like it." Will countered. "Says right here!"

"Liar!" Red ran forward, nailing Will in the head with his hammer. Will slid across the floor, before flickering back to his feet. Red was angry, and not just a bit.

"Red! Red!" Will coaxed. "This is Will! We were the Dynamic Duo! You're like a part of me, and I'm a part of you. We can't exist without each other, and you know it. You know you like it."

"HRR!" Red puffed, before hurling a Hammer Throw at Will, who caught it, throwing it at Red with more force.

"Let me diagnose your mental condition here." Will reminded him, disappearing, smacking him to the floor and returning to where he stood. "Let me remind you who you are." Will began to walk around the room. "I'll tell you who you are. You're an Octarian, Red. You know it."

"Shut up." Red was on his hands and knees. "Shut it!"

"Red!" Aimee had managed to get to the room. "Are you-" Suddenly, a big metal trap sapped Aimee up.

"Well, well, WELL!" Will turned to see his hostage. "You're just in time for the story of Red's life!"

"Red!" Aimee called, looking to find Red on the ground, not even moving. "What's going on?"

"Interrupting!" Will smacked Aimee across the face. "Just stay there and shut up." He turned back to Red. "You were an Octarian, Red." Will reminded him. "You always were. Remember what happened on your was to Inkopolis via the train?" Will bent over to continue. "I remember you were eight, Red. The train crashed, and wouldn't you know it? You got lucky. While everyone died, you lived. You were a lost little boy, Red. Until you found me. I was playing nearby, and I let you play with me. We were eight, we knew nothing. You didn't even know I was Octarian, you didn't know what an Octarian was, and you didn't know what you were. We took you in and raised you like we'd raise an Octoling. We taught you the basics, how to turn into a squid- let me correct myself, _octopus,_ and we showed you how use an Octoshot, and in turn, **how to kill.** "

"WHAT!?" Aimee was in shock. "Red!"

"Shut up, Will!" Red ordered, on his feet now. **"SHUT UP!"**

"Little Red began to adapt into Octarian society. And that's where I'll conveniently pause." Will stopped. "You remember that, don't you?"

"Yes." Red agreed. "YES! Happy?"

"Great." Will smiled, heading for the edge of the landing dock, looking into the sky. "Now here's what you don't remember. You were the best assassin out there, Red. You'd killed over **5000** Inklings by age 12. **5000! Five-freaking-thousand!** The most I ever got was 100, but you! Oh, you were a wrecking machine!"

"RED!" Aimee was in tears. "How could you?"

" **STOP IT!"** Red frantically shrieked. **"STOP, NOW!"**

"Then you got to a point where you got sick of killing. Really?" Will asked "How could you, Red? You'd been great for the war effort. We were on the verge of taking Inkopolis. And then it happened. You hit it, you dummy. You fell in _looooove_!"

* * *

"Red!" The rest of the Inklings (minus Robbie) ran into the room, led by Paul. Red was now in chains on the floor.

"What happened?" Erick looked around. "Aimee! Are you okay?"

"Erick!" Aimee sobbed. "Red…He's an Octarian!"

" **WHAT!?"** Everyone gasped. "How?"

" **HEY!"** Will activated more traps, ensnaring the Inklings. "You're stealing my thunderous story! That's right, your Red here was an Octarian! Now, shut up and listen." He turned back to Red. "Red was sick of himself, if I can recall." Will continued to speak. "Once battle, he decided to change it all. Little 14-year-old Red, or should I say, **Octunyr** decided he'd betray his people. The people that's saved him from death."

"And that was the best decision ever!" Red cried, still on the ground in pain.

"He did it all for this little girl named Emilyra." Will continued. "She was pretty, for an Inkling. Blonde hair, long tentacles, cute face… I'd have killed for it. But since you'd apparently saved her life from me. That's right, I'd have killed her, if you didn't interfere!"

"What?" Paul asked. "See, I don't know the fuss! Red saved her, even when he was an Octoling!"

"You missed the worst part." Aimee explained. "He killed five-thousand Inklings!"

" **WHAT!?"** The Inklings gasped again. **"RED! YOU TRAITOR!"**

"Shut up!" Will pressed a button, zapping all of the Inklings.

"Will!" Red called. "Let them go. Don't hurt them anymore. Keep beating on me!"

"Fine, I'll do just that." Will agreed. "Octunyr and Emilyra, I'll call her Em just for saving my breath, they were _tiiiiiight._ They were really best friends. Somehow, I didn't even know how he did it. He was an Octo, she was an Ink. Anyway, the Great Turf War had resumed, and Octunyr and Emilyra were at the front, taking on my squadron of battle bred Octarians. We took them down reeeeal good. We took them back to the base to let them face the wrath of General Zorn. He was furious that Octunyr, his prized assassin would betray him. He ordered for Emilyra to be executed, which we did. That is, after we wiped Red's brain of everything before that moment. That was the last thing he'd remember, his precious Emilyra getting put through the Octofier. She didn't even come out, her Inkling form wouldn't give up. She gave out."

"ENOUGH!" Red yelled, breaking the chains. "Now you pay!"

"Zip it, fool!" Will snapped, smashed Red to the floor and continued. "We had no more use for Octunyr. General Zorn grabbed Emilyra's Heavy Splatling, and killed him. We threw his traitorous corpse off Octarian Mountain and the waterfall took him away. Octunyr was no more." Will concluded. "Until Red somehow returned. He was back, killed General Zorn and is now going to wipe the Octarians off the face of the earth with the power behind the Thousand-Year Door. There you have it, folks. And now we return to the lyrics in question. You Know You Like It." Will returned. "Ponder these words, folks.

 _You know you like it but it drives you insane_

 _Follow me 'cause you know that you wanna feel the same_

 _ **You know you like it but it drives you insane**_

 _ **What you want, what you gonna do?**_ _"_

"Let me return to your leader, Red. What he wants is war. **WAR**. That's what _he_ thirsts for, deep down. **Killing. Death. WAR**." He turned to Red, on the floor in silence. "Octunyr is still strong with you, boy. Now comes the question, Red. What is it _you_ want, and what is it _you_ 're going to do? Save the world, or plunge it into war?" Red did not respond. He was filled with so much regret, so much shame, at least that's what his tears said. "How about this?" Will bent over. _**"Emilyra's still alive, Octunyr."**_

"WHAT?!" The Inklings exclaimed.

"That's right, folks." Will zapped them again. "I'll give you the daily deal. Give me the Crystal Stars, you get Emilyra and the war. _**What you want, what you gonna do?**_ Happy? Have we a deal?"

Red still did not speak. It was silent for a good minute.

"Nothing to say today?" Will asked. "Let me change the subject – the jewel you so call, 'The Pirate's Jewel.' Aside from war and killing, it's your only other addiction. It's not actually from Pirate's Grotto, you know? It's actually from the treasure stash of the Second Crystal King, the Tyrannous One. He sent one of his trusted soldiers to scout out Keelhaul Key to claim as territory for Crystal City. The captain Cortez returned there with a jewel he found there. The Tyrannous One took it for himself, ordering Cortez back there to find more treasure. By the time Cortez returned, the Tyrannous One was dead. Half his spirit sealed into the jewel dubbed 'The Tyrant's Gem,' the other with another object that has mysteriously gone missing since we reached Crystal City. Yes sir, this holds the key to gaining power to possibly make close guesses to what the future holds. Combined with the other object…The Tyrannous One would be reincarnated! That's right, all your leader cares for, Inklings, is power, war, death and wealth. Now, do we have a deal?"

" **UNBELIEVABLE!** Who was the fool that brought this fake back to life?" Erick yelled, angrily. "You disgrace to all Inklings!"

"Me!" Robbie had climbed up the elevator shaft. "Red! I heard everything." He climbed up, brutally beaten. "I'm the fool! I know who you were, Red, and so did my father. While everyone saw a killer, he saw hope for the Inkling race! He knew what you were capable of doing, Red, and I do, too!"

"Zip it, pal!" Will ordered, for some reason not taking action.

"Red, before I was friends with you, I was friends with Octunyr and Emilyra. We were in the same squadron for the battle of Inkopolis Hills. I was our team leader; you guys obeyed my orders without question. However, for some stupid reason, I let you two go out ahead of me to scout the battlefield. You guys were ambushed and captured. I tried to follow you guys to Octarian Mountain, and the journey was long. I got there eventually, and found you by the waterfall washed up on the shore. You were in bad shape, and my father decided to fix you up. You became Red Yoshi after he fixed you up. That's when he released you back into Inkopolis to roam yourself. You know the rest of the story."

"That's enough out of you!" Will hit him with another hard blast of ink, blowing him into the elevator where he came. He managed to grab onto the edge, saving his life.

"Red, if you want to blame anyone for who you are, don't blame yourself. Don't even blame Will! It's my fault. My father and I take full responsibility for the actions we committed. At least he paid in the battlefield when he got killed in the first stages of the Octarian invasion. If I am to pay right now, Ma'an, let this sorry Octarian kill me right now!"

"Enough!" Will stomped on one of Robbie's hands, leaving him hanging on the edge. "You will pay, but for interrupting my story!" Just as Will was about to rid the world of Robbie, Red grabbed onto Will, flinging him over his head onto the ground.

"Here!" Red pulled Robbie up to the platform. "You don't have to pay anything, Robbie. If anything, you made me realize what this adventure is all about! Saving the world!" He led Robbie to the rest of the Inklings. "Stay here. If the world is rid of Octunyr, the world will be rid of Will Octrokyt, too!" Red pulled out his hammer, and assumed an attacking position. "Let's do this, once and for all! Octunyr, Red, they may be different, but they'll still enjoy the wiping of you off the face of the earth!" He pulled out the Crystal Stars, smashing them into his hammer, super-duper charging it.

"This is how it's gonna go, huh?" Will answered. "You should be thanking _me_ , Octunyr. I saved you from becoming this creature!"

"Well, this creature's gonna **kick your sorry ass** off this mountain!" Red answered. He activated his wings, flying out of the landing dock. He ascended, before descending and changing course to take down Will, who was ready with an Ink Fist. The tow forces met, blowing the top off of the mountain. Above them was only sky, while a 3,000 metre drop surrounded them.

"Impressive." Will commented. He looked to his left, and into the sky. "Ah, yes. The fleet is here." Through the clouds, Red could see the emerging fleet of X-Naut and Octoling ships descending on the mountain. He then looked off the side of the mountain, and saw Octolings swarming out of the mountain, led by Octowser and Octo Grubba. Will smirked to Red. "I must leave now, Red. This mountain's going to go up in flames very soon, and I don't want to anywhere near it when it does explode. Do take this." He threw something at Red. "This is a shield generator to save you and your friends. You need the password, though, and you'll never guess it in the two minutes you have." He pressed another button, releasing the Inklings. "Good luck. Hope you don't guess the password." He boarded the ship, exiting the mountain.

"You get back here!" Red ordered.

"Red!" Robbie stopped him from chasing Will's ship. "Let him go. We'll get him back. We need to get off the mountain."

"How can we do that?" Red asked. "The elevator is broken, if we jump down, we die! If we jump the sides, we die! We have to guess the password!"

"What could it be?" Robbie asked. "Anyone?"

"I'm not working with this traitor!" Erick dismissed.

"Listen, I'm sorry!" Red reminded the Inklings. "If Octunyr was here now, he'd say the same thing. What's important is that we come together and get out of here!"

"Red's right." Paul agreed. "It was Octunyr that killed those Inklings, not Red. It's not even his fault."

"I agree with Paul." Gyanna agreed.

"Me too!" Abbie piped up. "Red, you're a great leader, and I'd be honoured to save the world with you."

"Well?" Red turned to Aimee. "Can I trust you?"

"Yeah." Aimee figured. "We're all gonna die, eventually. Let's do this."

"Great." Red agreed. "Where's Erick?"

"Right here, betrayer!" Erick called. "I'd rather _die_ than work with you!"

"Erick, don't!" Aimee yelled.

"I'm sorry, Aimee." Erick called. "I will never betray the Inklings. Goodbye!" He leapt off the side of the mountain to his doom.

"NOOOOOO!" Aimee ran to the side of the mountain to watch Erick fall to his end.

"Wow." Red dropped his jaw. "Tragic. We need a password, anyone? We have only one and a half minute left!"

"Octoling!"

"Octarian!"

"Door!"

"Will!"

"Grodus!"

"Inkopolis?" Robbie concluded the guessing. No luck.

"This isn't working!" Red realized. "Ten seconds!"

"Quick!" Aimee panicked. "Say something!"

"C'mon, c'mon!" Red pressed his head. "I got it."

"Well, say it!"

" **Emilyra."**

* * *

 _ **End Of Episode II**_


End file.
